Love Like This: A Jacob Black Fanfiction
by yonnabelle
Summary: Alicia finds herself in the small town of Forks when her father runs away from NYC to escape his problems. She had no idea that she would run into bigger and badder ones. But one relief from her troubles: there, she meets Jacob Black. JBXOC
1. New Territory

Love Like This

Ch 1: New Territory

(A/N: I hope you like it.)

"Wake up, Alicia. We're here."

I opened my eyes at the sound of my dads voice and the constant pitter patter of rain against the roof. I lifted up the seat and pressed my face into the cold glass of the window. Outside was a small street of row houses on one side, woods on the other, blanketed in the greenest of greens. My eyes flashed momentarily to the house, a faded canary yellow house with burgundy shingles and a big sloping front yard, but I was drawn to the deep green forest that felt, as I gazed into its woodsy depths, strangely like home. I opened the door and got out, standing in the drizzle and gazing at it; the place I was supposed to call home for the next year or so.

My dad passed by me on the way to the trunk and gave me the key to the house.

"Go on, get out of the rain. You'll catch a cold."

_Psh, like a little rain is anything compared to the storm I have been facing almost my entire life._

I turned and trudge up the cracked driveway to the little house with the canary yellow siding and the green, green grass. The rain plastered my thick black hair to my face as I looked up at the top floor of the house. I stopped at the little porch and opened the door. It was small inside, and already our furniture was pushed into the corners of the room; pictures on the wall. None of mom. Dad had stored them away after she disappeared, her memory too painful for him to face. Not that I minded not seeing her face.

I honestly don't see what the bid deal is. She was always _out there. _She was a cheater, a hypocrite, and a bad mother to boot. What did he miss about her? The only thing that she had going for her was her looks. She was beautiful. Classically so. She had deep green eyes and she wore her long shiny black hair long and in layers. I remember watching her in her vanity mirror, brushing it. The long silky straight strands gliding through the brush without a problem. She would see me watching her, shoot me a look and say "Go. _Mommy _needs her private time," and I'd scatter. She used the word 'mommy' like it was a curse.

I touched my own hair, thinking about it. It was the same texture, had the same glossy look to it, except that it was naturally curly. The only good thing she gave me. As a matter of fact, it's the only thing she ever gave me and I bet she would take it back if she could. Hannah was never a good mother. She was impatient, dramatic, and self centered. She used to complain to me about how I had ruined her body, made skin that was once silky and smooth riddled with stretch marks and how hard she had to work to get her body back in shape after I had come out. She had shown no affection towards me, and if she had, it was before I could remember. I used to always think that I had done something wrong as a child, and I was always trying to make up for it by being extra good and helping around the house as much as I can, trying to make her love me and stop hating me. Now I know the truth; Hannah loved no one but herself.

I walked through the small living room through to a small kitchen and back, to the stairs by the door. I moved up them slowly, looking at all the pictures of myself as a child on up that dad had taken. My dad was a photographer. Back when we lived in New York, he was famous. He shot models for Elle and People magazine and even Vogue. It was where he met Hannah, who was a model at the time.

At the top of the stairs was a short hallway that extended in both directions. I went left first, only to find a Master bedroom with all of Dads stuff in it. I closed the door behind me and went to the opposite of the hallway to find first a guess room, then my own room tucked against the corner. It was barren, a blank canvas that most would have seen as new opportunity.

But not me. I just wanted to return to NYC, my home. This wasn't home. This was an escape for Dad. He had told me only two weeks before about an exciting new job here, about how this could be a life changing thing for him.

I actually believed him until I saw the nature catalogue on his bed, a want ad for a photographer circled in red ink on the back. I didn't confront him on it, though. Dad was under a lot of stress after Hannah's disappearance a year back. She left him torn and ragged, and it was my job to help him heal. I wouldn't break his heart by refusing, even if it meant leaving all I knew behind; leaving my home in lively New York City and our penthouse apartment for a shy little town in Washington and a shaggy little house on death row.

I sat down on the white bed in the sparsely furnished room that was supposed to be my own, but looked more like a hospital room than a 17 year old girl's.

"Home sweet home," I whispered to myself, pulled my hair back into a braid, and made my way down the steps, out the door and to the car to help Dad load our stuff into the house.

---

The next week, I had lazed around the new house, not doing or speaking much at all. Knowing a total of one person in the whole state of Washington, I was lonely, and I watched way too much TV and read way too many books. I didn't _mean _to sulk, not exactly. I had decided to make the best of the situation. But that didn't mean that I was happy about it.

One night, eight days after we moved here, I thought I was going to go insane. Dad was away at work, and I had been watching a SpongeBob Squarepants marathon _all day. _So, it was begging to rub off on me, and I was feeling slightly kooky when I went out onto the porch to get some fresh air, surprised that the rain had _finally _stopped, and the green of the forest, inescapable, caught my eye.

Now, I'm a city girl. I'm not the camping type, and I hear the stories almost everyday, in fourteen different variations, about how people get killed in the forest by man /machine /beast. But as I sat there looking into that deep green forest, so unlike any I had ever seen, I had the sudden urge to _go. _So I got up, went into the house and pulled on my old combat boots, a hoodie over a sweatshirt, grabbed a flashlight, and before I knew it, I was at the opening of the forest.

_Gulp._

I switched on the flashlight and it illuminated only ten feet or so in front of me. Which was not a lot. But something pushed me forward, told me to go anyway. The sun, which was just barely out only seconds before, had completely disappeared under the cover of darkness. The forest, oddly enough, was completely silent. Not animal noises, nothing. That really should have been another reason for me to hightail it out of there, but still, I was pushed further.

And deeper. Until when I turned around I was not able to see the street anymore, just more forest.

And that's when I heard it.

A faint rustling in the greenery. I swung my flashlight in the direction I heard it but there was nothing there. At least not in the ten feet I could see.

"Someone there?"

Nothing. I was just about to turn around when I was interrupted by a voice.

"Yes, Someone is here. But the question is, what are _you _doing here?"

I swung in the direction of the voice, but again, nothing was there.

_I am going to die in this forest._

"I.. I was just going for a walk."

"It's late; it's dark."

"I know. Look, I'll just be going home now…"

I looked around. I didn't know which way home was. All the spinning had me confused.

"You're lost."

The voice, a mans, wasn't menacing. But it wasn't a question.

"I'm not." I tried to sound bold, even though I was weak in the knees.

There was an amused chuckle. _Sicko._

"Ill help you."

"I said I'm _fine."_

"But you aren't." The voice was right in my ear that time.

I gasped and turned around and slammed hard into someone's burning chest, letting out an 'oomph'. Turning away, I tripped over my own foot, and before I could put my hands out, I was going _down._

And was promptly caught and righted before the scream that had began to build in my throat had a chance to erupt.

It was that _fast. _

I turned to face the guy and I could see only his silhouette in the dark of the forest. My flashlight had been knocked to the ground and the light was directed away from where he was standing.

I might as well face my murderer and go down fighting. Even if he did just save me from bashing my head on that huge rock over there, that didn't mean he wasn't a murderer and just saving me for his own malicious purposes.

Right?

"You okay?"

His voice was kind, and I squinted to look at him. He reached over, picked up my flashlight, and handed it to me.

I aimed it at him.

He was tall, that was the first thing I noticed about him. The second thing I noticed was that he didn't have a shirt on, and he was lanky and muscular.

Yeah, that's right. I noticed his body before I noticed his face.

Anyway, he was Native American, his face was handsome and he had shoulder length, shiny black-brown hair. His eyes were a deep brown that I could see sadness in, even though I had know him a total of 6 seconds. I can recognize sadness when I see it; surely had enough practice to.

I cleared my throat and dropped my eyes after realizing that I had been staring.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I'm Alicia." I hold out a sweaty hand and he laughs,

"A formal introduction," he replies, but he smiles and shakes my hand. His hand was large, and surprisingly hot. So much so, I pulled mine back when I came in contact with his skin. It was hot, hot; like the beach sand in August.

"Heh. Sorry. And for scaring you, too. I'm Jacob Black. But you can call me Jake."


	2. Chemistry

Love Like This

Chapter 2: Chemistry

"Okay, Jake."

"Where do you live?"

"Why would I tell you?"

He shook his head, and his hair swung into his eyes. He pushed it away with a big, but surprisingly gentle looking hand.

"You want to get home, don't you?"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"_Dead girl found in forest miles away from home," _I news broadcasted.

"I don't want to hurt you. I want to get you home. I wouldn't need to know where you live to kill you."

"Stalk me?"

"Maybe. But not kill."

He smiled and I smiled back, and there was a moment of weird silence where we just kinda smiled at each other.

And then I felt it:

_Chemistry._ I felt some invisible force tie my wrist to his, there in the darkness as I looked at him.

I cleared my throat, and the feeling almost disappeared. Almost.

"Okay. I live in Forks. I'm just assuming that I'm not there anymore?"

"You're in La Push. A reservation about a mile from there. My home."

"You live in the forest?"

"Something like that. What street?"

I told him, and he closed his eyes and spun in a semi circle. "That way," he said, pointing eastward, grinning. It transformed his face and the shadow that seemed to hunt his features faded a little.

"What was _that _for?" I said, not able to hold my smile and a little wide eyed adoration at the way he moved, all grace and muscle.

Grateful for the dark.

"Show. But it impressed you though, right?"

"Definitely."

_Not a lie._

He smiled and we began walking in the direction that he pointed.

For a second I had forgotten that we were still in the forest, and I tripped over a branch that just wasn't _there _when I looked the first time. My flashlight died, and I slapped at it. I looked at Jake and he shrugged in the darkness.

"Don't need it anyway."

He grabbed my hand and I swallowed down a lump of left-over nervousness. His hand was hot in mine, but it felt good against the chill of the night. My other hand felt lonely, all alone in the pocket of my hoodie.

"So, what is a boy like you doing wondering around in the forest all by himself?" I conversationally asked, stumbling around in the darkness and depending on his hand to save me from an early demise. Jake led me to a path before he answered.

"Me? _ME? _I should be asking you that question."

"Not a boy."

"You know what I mean."

"I was bored. So I decided to go for a walk."

"In a forest? At night? By _yourself?"_

"You see, I knew you'd come to rescue me from the horrors of the forest."

"Yeah? Well, I don't suggest it. These forest can be dangerous at night." He actually sounded a little worried.

Are there any giant mutant monsters roaming around in this forest that I don't know about?

"Lions and tigers and bears! Oh my."

Even in the dark I can see his smile.

"I've never seen you around here before."

"I'm new. From New York City."

"City girl. Wow. You guys are rare."

"Not here by decision."

"Forced?"

"Not exactly."

"Which one, then?"

"In the middle."

"Hmm." He accepted the answer as if it made sense.

"Yes, us NYC girls are tough. Nothing more frightening than a junkie at the corner of 12th and South street. I'm trained in combat."

I held up a booted foot and shook it. "These are straight from the Academy, you see."

"The Academy?"

"You don't know about it? Its were they train all the New Yorkers in kill and destroy."

"Cool."

"Indeed."

The was a moment of silence as we walked. I looked down at my feet again.

"Where are your shoes?" I ask when I see his bare feet.

"Don't need em out here."

"You don't need your shoes in the _forest?"_

"You catch on quick."

"Aren't you cold? Where is your shirt?"

He sighed, took my hand and pressed it to his feverish skin.

"Do you feel that?"

What was he talking about? The heat radiating off of his chest or the heat creeping up my face?

"Yeah."

True for both.

"I have a permanent fever."

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

Not that I believed him, but I shutup anyway. I had been doing most of the talking, I know, but every time I looked at his face, I saw that poorly hidden sadness there.

And I know I didn't know him, but I wanted it to go away.

Before I knew it, we were clear of the forest, and we were standing on my street. I was ever so conscious of the fact that he still held my hand steadfastly in his, and his eyes traced up and down the street before he placed them on me.

"Promise me you wont be taking anymore night walks into the forest. I might not be around to protect you next time."

My voice faulted looking at him, and it came out softer than usual, like I was telling a secret. "Scouts honor."

"Good."

I looked at him looking down at me and I blushed. My body betrayed me. I'm sure he saw me, and he quickly let my hand go. I tucked it into my pocket.

"So.. Thanks." I said, after the cool breeze had cooled of my face. "I mean, you didn't have to do that."

"Do you think I'd leave you out there in the forest to starve or freeze to death?"

"I didn't say you _would_. I'm just saying you didn't have to."

"The pleasure is all mine."

I looked across the street to my house, to see my dad's car in the driveway. I saw a flicker of the Venetian Blinds in the front of the house, and I sighed, reluctant for some reason.

"That's my house," I said, pointing. "And _that _was my nosy old man. Probably wondering where I've been."

"You'd better get to him, then."

"Yeah…" I took a few steps backward from Jake and he smiled. "Farewell."

"Ciao."

"Adios."

"Adieu."

"Au revoir."

"Auf Wiedersehen."

_What?_

"I only took Spanish and French," I admitted sheepishly.

"Good. Because I didn't take _any _languages and I just ran out of ways to say goodbye in other languages."

I laughed, and glanced behind me. My dad had turned the porch light on. What did he want? To lecture me on the dangers of strangers like every other father, or to suck me into take out and whine about mom the whole time we ate?

I never knew with him.

I turned back to Jake. He half smiled, and I saw the sadness again.

"See ya," he said.

"Yup." I turned around and started waking towards my house and was halfway across my yard when I turned around again. He was still standing there, watching me. But it wasn't creepy like maybe it _should _have been. I felt like he was trying to protect me from something.

That was _different. _I had always been the one doing the protecting. Dad from Mom, Dad from world, myself from world. It felt good.

_Our friendly neighborhood… Spiderman?_

I stopped and turned around and put my hands to my mouth to amplify my voice.

"Lighten up, Jake. Try not to be so sad. Whatever it is, I bet I can top it."

He looked astounded, and his mouth fell open a bit. He shook his head slightly before stopping and nodding.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked.

"I'll make sure of it," he half yelled his answered, and then smiled again.

I take one last look, raise my hand in farewell, and disappear into the house.

"Your mother was always very beautiful," My father continues, his eyes glossy with memories. I sighed and stabbed at my broccoli. Like I haven't heard that said a bagillion (not a real number, is it?) different times before.

"Mhmm," I say and chew. He always talks about her like she's been gone forever; like I she wasn't lagging around only a year ago. Psh.

"Yes she was. You know," he says and blinks as if he just realized it, "you look almost exactly like her. I mean, your a skin is brown like mine, but besides that.."

He says the same exact thing at least a dozen times a month. Its like… when it comes to her he's just a drone, repeating the same things over and over again without even knowing that he's repeating him. Its times like this that I think he's passed over to the dark side. I cant wait for the time when his regular Dad mentality rolls back around. Its better then, even when he _is _being annoying.

I want the old Dad back again. Without the added factor of Hannah.

Anyway, I watch Dad as he looks down at his hands, then back up again.

He blinks twice, picks up his fork and shovels more low mien into his mouth.

_Please, please, PLEASE _don't cry, I think.

He doesn't. Instead, he excuses himself from the table and goes downstairs into his new dark room without even taking the napkin out of his shirt.

He never asked me who the stranger was that I was with tonight, even though I know he saw him.

I don't think it ever stops raining. Day in, day out. Rain, rain, rain. What's the big deal? Does all the withheld rain from around the whole country end up here?

I bet.

My dad is away for two weeks. He traveled to Seattle for some big shoot his job was doing. Not that I can imagine what types of interesting animals live there, but he needed to get out, so I wasn't complaining. I pull on my dads oversized yellow rain jacket and some tall yellow rain boots that I found at a thrift shop, and I make my way out to the car, looking like a giant rubber ducky, or big birds twin sister. I don't care. Not like there is anyone here to impress.

I think of Jacob Black.

Its been over two weeks. I'm not even sure he really even exists. Maybe he was a product of my insanity and it was really some strange, otherworldly deity that saved me from the forest.

That story is actually more believable to me than the truth.

In any case, I make my way over to my dads car that night looking like an under inflated yellow balloon or a beacon of light. Maybe I was over doing it a bit, especially since I was only going to the car, but I had flipped way too many umbrellas already, and I had taken my long curly hair and the night before, flattened it into straight perfection, which kinda reminded me of my mother.

I'm actually thinking about coloring it.

Anyhow, I walk squeakily to the car. The other day, when my dad had carted me off to this strange new restaurant a town over for some kind of goodbye for two weeks celebration, I had seen a new coffee shop that had just opened up. It reminded me of New York, so I decided to go today. It'll be like buying a fake purse when you cant afford the real thing or something.

I jumped into the car, started her up after peeling off my extra layers, and pulled out of the driveway and down the street. I follow my memory to the 'T', and yet, when I pull up to the street where it was supposed to be, it wasn't there.

Frustrated, I park, cut the engine, and get out of the car. Nothing on this street looked familiar. But this _was _the town, right? Maybe it's the next street over.

It isn't.

Nor the next.

I take what I thought was U-turn, and I go to turn around.

Nothing looks familiar.

I turn random rights and lefts, looking for something that I recognize. After an hour of searching, I slump, defeated, and pull over to the side of the road. I pull out my cell phone, but the screen is blank.

The piece of crap _died_. At the most inappropriate moment, too!

Who was I gonna call, anyway? Ghost busters?

And _why_ does stuff like this keep happening to me?

I get out of the car, abandoning my layers in the heat of the moment. My eyes adjust to the darkness and I look around to see that I'm not exactly in the best neighborhood, but there was a shop with the lights on at the corner down the block.

I look at my car, then the shop. My car, then the shop again.

I decide to take my chances. The street was empty, and I've had to walk through worse before.

I amble through the shadows of the street. The rain had subsided a bit, but the streets were still slick. I felt my hair growing curly by the second.

Sigh. Oh, well.

I'm about half a block from the store when I hear it:

The subtle sound of footsteps behind me.

Alarmed, I whirl around, and there is nothing.

_I'm just being paranoid_, I try to convince myself, but even my own self conscious was too smart to believe _that. _

I speed up, and when I pass under a tree, I hear it again. I turn around and, for sure, there is someone there. A guy who looked only 23 or so, with eyes that looked black in shadows. When he sees me seeing him, he sends me a small grin that sends chills of fear and alarm up my spine.

"Where are you going this time of the night, eh?" he asked in a voice that sounded rough and melodious at the same time. It was unnatural.

"Um," I replied and in that short period of time, I managed to measure the distance between the shop and myself. I was on the track team and this guy looked fast, but whether or not he could catch me if I ran really wasn't an option.

I dropped my keys and made a run for it.

BOOM! The next thing I knew, I was slamming into what felt like a brick wall, and clutching at my bleeding, probably broken nose. I went down, and hit my head, hard, on the ground.

No, way. This was _not _happening to me.

I scattered backwards away from the guy, who had managed to stop me before I even had a chance to put one foot in front of the other. I kept my eyes on him, and cringed at his evil smile.

It was then, that I knew, that this guy was going to kill me.

His eyes gleamed in a most abnormal way as he looked down at me, like I was his… his…

He was looking down at me like I was his dinner.

I wouldn't stand for it. When he bent down towards my face, I was stunned to realize just how shockingly handsome he was. And he smiled again, a smile that was meant to lure me…

My foot shot up, and he caught it in his stone like grip. One squeeze, and I cried out in agony as I felt the bones in my ankle twist. I bit my lip and grimaced, using only my arms now to pull myself away.

He was not human.

"You are a feisty one, you know? Not many put up as big of a fight as you do. Lucky for me, though, I like to _play with my food before I eat it."_

My vision had blurred with the pain and I felt myself slipping out of consciousness. The morphine in my body was taking over, and I no longer felt fear, or pain. Just a dull throbbing and an awareness that I was going to die, and leave my dad behind. Which I could not do. _I can't die._

"Look at what we have here, hmm? Fighting unconsciousness? A loosing battle, I assure you. But maybe I'll wait until you wake up before I -"

Before he could finish his statement, he stood upright, and sniffed at the air. It was only seconds before a mighty, howl like roar ripped through the air and a flash of russet passed before my eyes.

I couldn't stay awake long enough to see anymore.

(A/N: What do you think? Please review.. Um. Yes, I forgot what I was going to say. Anyway, I know this chapter and the first probably suck and stuff, but I think it gets better. Or, in any case, it has more of Jacob in it. Heh. Just tell me what you think ;D And sorry that its so short. It gets longer, I promise.)


	3. Waking Up

(A/N: Please review :D)

A Love Like This

Chapter 3: Waking up

---

When I opened my eyes, my vision was clouded with a smudgy, white light. I tried to clear my vision by blinking, and I could feel the crust of sleep in my eyes. Soon after, I felt the pain radiating from my nose, soon followed by the horrible aching from my ankle.

At first, I didn't know what had happened, but then the memory of what happened made me shoot up and cry out in a dry, tortured voice.

Almost immediately, someone was besides me. I couldn't see the person through the fog that clouded my vision, but I lurched away and fell off of the bed with a loud thump.

Right away, I felt the pain in my ankle increased from a dull aching to a full blown catastrophe, and I cried out in agony, and tears burst through my eyes, despite my efforts against it.

"Its okay, its okay!" The voice said from beside me. I felt a hand rest tentatively and momentarily on my arm, before I lashed out at it with the arm that wasn't under my body.

I whimpered and clutched at my face, which had some kind of covering over my eyes. Gauze. I gave it a pull but I was too weak and it didn't budge. Frustrated I made my way, pulling myself along, until I sat up against a wall.

I hear the sound of footsteps retreating and a door slamming open, but I cant get the gauze off of my face, my efforts are wasted, and I soon run out of any energy at all.

I hear the sound of footsteps again, and I pull myself into a protective ball, using more strength I didn't know I had. I put my head between my hands and brace myself as the footsteps grow closer…

"Alicia."

The voice sounds almost as if it comes to me from a memory, and for a second I wonder if I am dead…

"Alicia, its me."

The second time I hear the voice, the voice of Jacob Black, a calm settles over me and loosens my rigid muscles, and I sink into the floor, half hysterical.

I allow a pair of strong but gentle arms to pick me up, and envelop me in an unnaturally hot body heat. The gauze is removed from my face, and I am soon looking up into the eyes of Jacob Black, and sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. He puts a warm hand behind my head, and it soothes the throbbing a bit as he carries me back to the bed. I only vaguely see, through my tears and half clenched eyes, that we were in a wood cabin and there was a petite lady standing by that I placed as the voice that spoke earlier.

"Go get her some water, and some more painkillers, if you please," Jake said. I could feel the vibrations because my face was planted firmly into his chest.

He sat down with me in his arms, and kept me folded into him. I clung to him until the lady returned with a bottled water, a cup of tea, some food, and some pills.

My hysterics had subsided, and I was just barely crying when Jake finally spoke.

"You're okay now," was all he said, and it was enough for me to sit up, again running on an energy source I didn't know I had, or that he gave me, and graciously kiss him full on the mouth without an ounce of embarrassment. His lips are warm and soft and.. It was only until I realized the gravity of what I was doing that I drop my arms, and roll off of his lap.

There was a stunned silence.

"Alicia.."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's just that…"

"It was stupid of me. I'm just…" I said, and stumbled around words until I finally stupidly said, "Thank you."

I was expecting that as much as he was, and I definitely did not expect to feel like the heat that radiated off of him, rise up and flush through me like..

Passion.

The lady in the corner, who I had promptly forgot was there, cleared her throat.

I turned to her, and was horrified by the scares that marred one side of her beautiful face. The other side smiled at me, and I felt a flush of embarrassment. This woman did not need my sympathy. She looked strong, and friendly.

"I am Emily. Sam's wife."

"Who is Sam?"

"My Alpha," Jacob spoke up and looked at me tinged with guilt, like he let out a secret.

"Your what?" I croaked and cleared my throat. He handed me the bottle of water and stood up. I went to stand up with him but he placed a restraining arm on my shoulder.

Which I then realized was bare besides my bra strap and quickly covered myself up with the sheets. Jacob blushed and looked away.

"Your ankle, remember?"

Not like I was gonna get up now what I realized that I _didn't have a shirt on._

I nodded and he walked away. I was feeling more and more like my old self, and I was also beginning to feel embarrassed by how I acted earlier.

I turned to Emily, and she had picked up the tray and placed it on the edge of the bed.

"Th-Thank you," I said, and dipped my head in mortification.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. You're not the first that woke up here."

"I bet I'm the first that.."

I trailed off. I don't think I was _thinking _right then when I started talking.

But she just laughed. "Yeah, I think you are. Its okay. Here, eat this."

She shoved a plate of spaghetti at me and my stomach roared ferociously at the sight of it.

Heh.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure."

I gulped down half the water, and all of the spaghetti. Then I used the other half of the water to swallow down the pills.

Just then, with water drizzling down my chin, Jacob came it with some other guys.

"Alicia, this is Sam, Quil, and Embry. They are… my friends."

"Hi."

"She really does have a nice rack," Quil said, and I quickly pulled the sheet around my neck again and glared at him.

_She really does? _What was that supposed to mean?

Sam gave him a shove and he straightened up.

"Could you try to not bring everyone you find on the street home? What is this, the fifth time?"

My glare turned on Sam.

Jake looked guilty again. "The second."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, and wiped spaghetti sauce off of my chin with my hand, only to find that the only place for it to go from there was on the clean white sheets. I almost wiped it back on my face.

"We'll leave you to it, then," Sam said and backed out of the door. "You okay?" he asked and I nodded. Embry followed, but Quil just sat there, grinning. Jacob shot him a look, (Quil seemed to catch a lot of looks) and he scattered. Jacob left to another room with Emily and came back with a shirt. He avoided looking at me as he tossed it to me and I pulled it on; a white Save the Whales t-shirt.

"Thanks."

He nodded, but didn't say anything else or look at me.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I mean… I can understand you being mad at me but I was just so grateful… Jake, you saved my life. And I really cant thank you enough. I just overreacted, that's all. And you were so…"

Strong, caring, beautiful.. So _there?_

"I'm sorry," I repeated again, and struggled to stand up.

He held his arm out to me, looking away, and I used it to hoist myself, holding up my injured ankle.

I tested it on the ground, not looking at his face. I tried to hide the wince of pain.

"See? Its not so bad," I said, but I didn't dare put my leg back down.

I peeked around at his face, and he was smiling.

No, not only was he smiling, but he was laughing! Laughing at me!

I let go of his arm and plopped down on the bed in dismay.

"That so _mean_, Jake."

He burst out laughing, then. "I'm sorry its just… you thought that I was _mad _and…you were acting all brave-"

"I am brave!"

"I know but…"

I crossed my arms over my chest in defiance.

Jacob tried, and failed, to put on a straight face.

_If looks could kill…_

"You're _pouting_.."

For the record, I was not.

"I am not!"

I sighed and waited for his fit to pass. He was more hysterical than _I_ was earlier.

When he was finally over it, I narrowed my eyes at him. "You done?"

"Yeah," he said grinning. "Sorry."

"Where am I?" I was done beating around a bush that could easily just be stepped on.

"In La Push."

"How did I get here?"

"We brought you here."

"But…"

The face of my attacker flashed before my eyes and I winced, remembering the fear I had felt just before I had blacked out.

Jake sat down beside me and took my hand. Something electrical shot through me.

"You really are brave," he said in a soft voice, and used his hand to push away a lock of my sweaty hair. His tenderness made me shudder.

"Not brave enough to get away."

"You cant face _every _obstacle by yourself and win."

Maybe not, but I can try. Really, _really _hard.

"You saved me. From that…"

"You don't have to say it."

"Yes I do. You saved me from that monster. He was going to hurt me. He was going to… _kill _me." My voice choked up without my consent, and I put my head down and bit my bottom lip. Physical pain always distracts from the more disturbing emotional pain.

"Alicia, you're just hurting yourself. Don't think about it."

"How could I not think about it? I almost _died-"_

"Its _over _now." He pulled me into a bone crushing hug, and I couldn't stoop the tears from streaming down my face, nor could I stop the whimper that escaped from my throat.

I pulled away, wiping at my wet face and sopping up my tears with my hands. "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? Sometimes its okay to be weak, to be needy."

"I am _not-"_

"You don't _want _to be."

"I can't-"

"Why not? I haven't known you for long at all and this is only the second time that I have ever met you, but I see it. You try to be brave all the time-"

"I _am _brave!"

"I _know. _I'm just saying-"

I smashed a frustrated fist into the bed. "What about you, Jake? Why are you always so _sad? _Even when you smile, I see it. When you laugh, I see it! You think you can read minds and analyze people problems when you can't even fix your own!"

I blinked hard after I said it. It didn't feel like it came from me. I didn't know I was thinking it myself until I said it.

"That was uncalled for," I said apologetically and reached for Jakes hand again and give it a squeeze. "I shouldn't have said that. I don't know what your situation can be-"

"You apologize so easily."

"_I never said I was sorry, _but I know when I'm wrong, and I'm not afraid to admit it."

Not always true. The real truth was, the truth in Jacobs words stung, because I knew what he was saying was true. (I don't know any synonyms for true.)

"I'd have to get used to that."

Was he saying that he wanted to?

"Are you saying that you want to?"

"Don't let it get to your head."

"Man, you're conceded."

There was a second of teetering silence and the smile that danced on Jake's lips faded.

"Her name was Bella."

"What?"

"Bella. She.. I loved her."

"What happened to her, Jake?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing…?"

"She's fine."

"But.."

"She doesn't want me."

I winced. I've never loved anyone that way before, but I've known people who have. Love, from what I see and read in poetry, is an irrational thing. You cant just turn it on or off.

"She must be crazy, then."

Should not have said that. _Really should not have said that._

"Why do you said that?"

"I don't know.. It just slipped out. That happens a lot. You'll learn to ignore it."

Another lie. That _never _happens to me. Well, not before I met Jacob Black.

"Bella. She didn't love me. Well, she did, I _know _she did, but she was just blinded by her blo… by her boyfriend, Edward. Her left her broken, and I was there to pick her up but as soon as he came back… or she brought him back, its like… "

His hands were trembling, and I could see that this was hard for him. As much as I wanted this insight into Jacob's life, I wouldn't make him relive something like that.

"It's okay, Jake. I think I've heard enough."

"No, I need to get this out."

I nodded and listened as he continued.

"Her boyfriend, Edward, he… if he really cared about her, he would never have left her in the first place. As long as she's still alive, I will never leave her like that. But…"

"But?"

He shook his head and his long hair swooshed. "You're right. I really don't feel like talking about this anymore."

His eyes were dark with sadness, and I saw myself in his expression, though mine was way more well hidden.

I patted his leg and left my had there. Maybe this sounds crazy, but he seemed to need to comfort more than I did just then. "Okay."

He stood up, and my hand fell off his lap and onto the spot where he had been previously sitting. It was warmer then any normal human body could make it. I tucked my cold feet into the spot.

"You should get some sleep."

As soon as I was about to refuse, (say that I'd better get home and realize that there was nothing there for me to get home to anyway) I let out a long, drawn out deep yawn.

"If I could just get home.."

"How can you take care of yourself with that?" He pointed at my bandaged ankle. "You wont be able to walk for at least a week. How 'bout you just stay here and be waited on?"

He saw my hesitation, and grinned.

"You wont be a nuisance. Emily needs a fellow female around since Bells…" His grin faded just as soon as it appeared.

"Okay, okay," I said, wondering if he was using the fact that I seemed sensitive about his situation with Bella, and how much it hurt him, to his advantage.

---

Whatdoyathink? I mean, please, please, PLEASE review. Um.. Yes, I don't know what else to say. D

Yonnabelle


	4. A Call from Dad and a Visit from Bella

Love Like This

Chapter 4: A Call from Dad

Five whole days later.

"This is were I draw the line, Jake!"

I teetered on my crutches and looked left and right for a way out of the dilemma. A few feet away from me, Jake held a water hose and wore a smile so evil looking that a chill ran down my back. It was one of those rare days in Forks when the sun actually shone.

"Shall I dare sink so low that I mess with the handicapped?" He said as if he was actually considering _not _doing it.

"Oh, come on, Jake," I said, trying to plead to his softer side. Not that I thought he had one. "You don't want to do this."

"Why not?"

I couldn't think of one righteous reason.

He laughed in a maniacal way that was actually kind of cute.

So, I was kind of smitten with him. I'm not afraid to admit it.

To _myself._

I hobbled away on my crutches, kinda aggravated at my current state because when I was normal, I was a lot faster than this. I knew it was pathetic, and Jake started laughing so hard, that he doubled over and dropped the hose. I progressed towards it while he was rolling around on the ground like a dog and picked it up and aimed it at his face.

When he saw me he immediately went still and his face was a mask of shock and horror.

"You wouldn't."

I laughed as freakishly as he had earlier. "You think? Am not nearly as easily distracted or sympathetic as you are."

"But-"

I squeezed the handle and a stream of water shot out at his face before he could protest further. He jumped up and grabbed the hose from me, and continued to soak me until my clothes clung me and I was coarse from screeching in protest.

"Stop it, Jake! Don't you think you've had your revenge by no-"

My crutch caught on a twig and I stopped mid sentence as I felt my body going horizontal.

I never hit the ground.

Jake was holding onto my elbows, and he had righted me. I was pressed as close to him as I could without being a part of him, and my crutches were on either side of me.

His eyes were intense, and I my breath caught looking at his beautiful face.

"You should be more careful," he said quietly. He was so close his breath fanned across my face.

"Yes," I said just as softly, and feeling a little breathless.

I want him to kiss me.

But he just looks away, holds me away from him as he handed me my crutches, picks up the water hose, turns it off, and begins to wind it up.

I watch him as he works, a little disoriented and a lot confused and disappointed. I totter over to the porch and sit down.

My cell phone, which is currently charged (Jake took me home yesterday to pick up some clothes and other essentials), and by some miracle undamaged, buzzed in my pocket. I pick it up.

"Hello?"

"How's my big girl?"

"I'm fine, dad."

He gave an uncharacteristically happy laugh.

"Good. I called the house but you didn't pick it up."

"The, uh, cordless phone is dead."

"I really must buy a new one." He barked another short, happy laugh.

What the hell?

"Dad, are you okay?"

"As okay as I'll ever get. You will not believe who I'm standing next to right now."

My mind went completely blank.

"I don't know, Santa Claus?"

"No, even better!"

Who can possible be better than Santa Claus?

"I don't know, Dad. The governor of California?"

"No!"

Another laugh. Ewww, this was getting creepy.

"Who then?"

"Your mother!"

I went quiet. Surely, he had gone nuts.

"You've gone nuts," I say.

"No! I cant believe it either! She called me on my old cell phone yesterday, and I called the airport and had a ticket sent to her in New York. Now she's in Seattle with me!"

There was a moment of stunned silence when I moved the phone away from my ear and looked at it.

I shut it.

Jake finally looked at me. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." I say sternly, to myself more so than him.

"You sure?"

I opened and closed my mouth. He came to stand before me, my phone buzzed once again in my pocket, and that was all it took. When I next opened my mouth to let out a lie, my tongue betrayed me, and instead the whole story, my _life _story, came pouring out.

"And now Hannah's back," I say, finishing, and putting my head in my hands. I didn't know what I was, or my tongue, was thinking. I hadn't known Jake that long and already I had trusted him with everything. What was happening to the suspicious New Yorker in me?

He sat down besides me and put his hand on my shoulder and I knew.

"This must be pretty hard on you."

"I can handle it," I said, hearing the stubbornness in my own tone.

"I know you can," Jake says and places his hand on my leg.

"I mean, its not like I didn't expect this," I lied. "I knew shed be back when she ran out of my Dad's money."

"Yeah?" he asked, his voice reflecting that he wasn't quite sure I was telling the truth.

"Yeah. I knew it." I said, trying to reassure him. I stood up on my crutches, not knowing where I was going but wanting to get away. I cursed under my breath at my current predicament.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't go any-fucking-where!"

Jake brushed off my dirty mouth and stood up.

"Wanna go to the beach?"

_Like I'm not wet enough already._

"Not really."

"You hungry?"

My stomach decided to grumble at the mention of food.

"I guess it speaks for itself," I say and pat at it, kinda embarrassed.

"Luckily for you, I know a place, just outside of town, where they make a mean grilled cheese."

"I _love _grilled cheese!"

He smiles. "Me, too."

I began to hobble in a random, vague direction, feeling like I had forgotten something important when he laughs.

I turn around, startled. "What?"

"Where are you going?"

"To the…" I trail off, not knowing how to finish the sentence. I had no _idea_ where I was going. "Um."

"You're all wet, too."

"Oh, yeah."

He must think I am retarded.

(The next day.)

We were sitting on the beach, at the place where the waves met the sand, and I was kinda depressed, thinking about how this would be the perfect date if it actually was a date, and if the object of my affections wasn't obviously smitten with a heart stomper.

Jake was looking out into the waves, and something about the way his hair fanned away from his face made me want to touch it. So I did, leaving over him and tugging on the soft strands.

Jake didn't say anything, just continued to stare into the sea, lost in though.

"Earth to Jacob, Earth to Jacob." I waved my hand across his face but he still just stared straight ahead, looking all sad. Frustrated, I grabbed onto my crutched and stood, began to hobble back towards the forest.

"Hey, where are you going?" He snapped to finally and jumped up to follow me.

"You don't have to come with me everywhere I go, you know. I'm sure I can keep track of myself," I say sourly and turn to him.

"What's your problem?"

"My problem? You cant possibly be that oblivious, can you?"

He pads besides me for a few seconds before speaking again. "It's about your parents?"

"I wasn't even thinking about that. But, thanks for the timely reminder."

It was quiet again for a while, and Jake reached out to offer a steady grip when I almost fell over a branch. (Again.) I softened a little.

…

Okay, a lot.

"A lot has been going on with me lately, Jake. it's a buildup of everything: Moving here, almost being killed, finding out my mother is back…. The only good thing that has happened to me recently is you."

I look at him, to see his reaction, but his eyes are seamed to the ground. "I'm not hitting on you or anything," I say to cover up what may have seemed like a soft spot. "I'm just saying, that's all. When I compare everything that has happen… You saved my life twice, you know."

"Not really."

"Bah. Don't be so modest. Of course you did."

"The first time doesn't count," he say with a coy little smile.

"Maybe to you, but to a girl like me, with no sense of direction _whatsoever_, it does. Plus, I couldn't been devoured by any number of hideous forest monsters."

We both laugh, until I trip over another branch. (sigh) Jake grabs me and swoops me up in his arms. I'm so shocked that my clutches, the life savers that they are, clattered to the ground. He swooped them up while still holding me to his hot, in more than one way, chest and hand them to me.

"Thanks," I mumbled pushing the heat away from my face. "I always imagined being swept away, just never in this manner before," I half joke.

When we got to the clearing that was Sam and Emily's house, Jake was still carrying me. In front of the house, was an old truck, and when I squinted, I could see the faint outline of a girl in the drivers seat, her head turned in our direction, her mouth agape. Jake was oblivious, and he continued to walk to the house, his steps wide and his gait fairly happy, carrying my weight like he was carrying nothing at all.

"Who's that?" I ask clutching my crutches to myself and squinting my eyes to get a better look.

"Who?" He asks his voice cheerful and distracted.

"_That," _I say, and point for his benefit at the girl.

He turns in the direction, and I watch his face as he goes through a series of complicated emotions: first, happiness, then anger, then that haunting sadness, before finally settling on a vacant, blank look.

Bella.

Jake stops, and ever taking his eyes off of her, stands me up, hands me my crutches. He literally rips his eyes away from her momentarily to makes sure that I am steady.

"I'll be back," he mumbles and I feel an edge of jealousy push up behind my heart.

What is _that _about? Alicia does _not _get _jealous._

"Don't you want to introduce me to her?" I ask, hopping he'd say yes but feeling the 'no' before he even spoke it. His eyes traveled to her, to me, to her and back before giving me a solid nod.

"Come on," he mutters to my great and utter surprise, but he doesn't grab my hand the way he would have.

"Yes, sir."

He steadies me as we walk over to her. When we are ten feet or so away, she gets out of the car. In the sunlight, I can see all her features clearly.

She wasn't especially beautiful or even pretty, but she had a vulnerability to her, the kind that girls tried to mimic, that made her cute, and her super pale skin, pink at the cheeks, plain brown hair and mellow eyes just added to that. She was the complete opposite of me, I could tell already. I needed no one, this girl looked like she needed _everyone. _

Of course, I didn't know her at all and I didn't want to be too quick to judge.

"Jake-"

"Bella-"

They spoke at the same time and I scoffed both of their rudeness. They bothered to introduce each other but not ask who I am, or present _me?_

"Alicia," I said under my breath leaning on my good leg.

"Uh, yeah." Jake had the decency to look a little embarrassed. "Bella, this is Alicia. She just moved here not to long ago from New York City."

She smiled at me, a distracted, faltered smile and held out her hand.

"Hi. Nice to meet you."

I shook it. It was surprisingly cold, like ice.

You know the saying, right?

"Same here," I say and whip out my most charming smile.

She turns back to Jacob.

Meh.

I cant but help see that she looks nervous as she speaks. "I.. I need to talk to you."

Translation: I need to talk to you alone.

I visibly scoff, I'm sure of it. Not only do I not like this, I also believe that Jake should not be alone with the cute, pale faced, vulnerable looking heart stomper.

Okay, so maybe I wasn't _trying _to judge her. But I was. And the greened eyed monster was also snapping at my heals.

Ugh.

"Okay," he said and nodded. He turned to me. "Alicia, you won't mind, will you…?"

_Actually…_

"Of course not." I smile again, and it strains across my face. Bella sees it and I realize that she knows it fake, and them looks down at her hands, fumbling with them.

"Nice to meet you, too, Bella." It comes out saucily and I flounce away.

Wait a minute, did I just _flounce?_

I look down at my crutches on the ground by Jakes feet. The past four days, I hadn't even _attempted _to walk, too afraid of the pain (Not that I'd admit it to anyone). But now, here I am, flouncing.

It's a _miracle!_

I test out my ankle, and its completely fine. I walk to the porch and sit. Emily comes out, and watches me eyeing Jacob and Bella.

"You like him."

The way she says it is almost accusingly.

"N-no," I stammer. "I mean, he's my only friend."

She looks to the heavens, and I realize that I no longer really see her scarred face. It became a part of her to me, who had never seen her before it. I want to ask her how it happened, but I knew that would be too personal.

"Just admit it already."

She smiles an all knowing smile that is slightly appalling.

"You were a lot nicer when I first met you, you know," I grumble, grouchy for some… odd reason.

She laughs, with her head thrown back. It grabs the attention of Bella and Jake, and Bella waves. Emily waves back. I kick a rock, and it scuttles.

"She's not really that bad, you know."

"He still loves her, and she broke his heart," I say stiffly.

"You don't know the whole story."

"I know enough."

"Maybe… But maybe not."

The way she says it makes me pull my eyes away from Jake's lanky form.

"What do you mean?"

"In due time," she says and shakes her head softly. "In due time, young one."

"Your not even that much older than me! And what's up with you talking like some kind of wise elder?"

She smirks. "Heh. Okay. He likes you too, you know."

My heart skitters just above the surface of my chest.

"He does?"

She just smiles.

"What a cruel joke!"

"Who said I was joking?" She stands up, fixing her skirt. "Come on, help me cook for the greedy multitudes."

I sigh and stand up. "Okay."

"Your leg is healed!"

"A miracle only you have seemed to notice," I grouse.

For a few minutes, the only sound was the scraping of over eager forks scraping against the plates. I sulked, staring at my full plate. I slide a particularly greasy piece of chicken around on the plate.

"I'm all healed now," I say into the clatter practically to myself. No one seems to notice that I've spoken. I abandon the chicken and grouchily spear a piece of broccoli.

No one is talking. The usually animated atmosphere at Sam and Emily's kitchen table was silent, dead, and awkward. Even Quil, who was usually on about one thing or the other, was quiet and sad looking. It was weird. I couldn't quite put my finger on a reason but I think it had something to do with Bella's visit. What else could it be?

"So.. I guess I can go home now, right?"

The clatter at the table stops so abruptly I blink. Every has turned to me and is staring. _"What?"_

Sam finishes his food and stands up. "Up to you to tell her, Jake."

"Tell me what?"

He just shakes his head and leaves. As if they had an order to do so, everyone else files out after him, even Emily. I'm left sitting at the table with Jake, who I didn't even want to talk to around a group of people, let alone talk to _alone_.

I move to stand up, too.

He finally stops eating. "You're mad at me."

"Maybe. But what I say and think and feel doesn't matter though, does it?"

He sighs. "I don't know why you think that."

"Just.. Can you take me home? Please?"

"You cant go home yet."

"Why not?"

"Its not safe."

"I'm a big girl. I'm sure the boogie man wont go through all that trouble to come and get me at home."

He stands up. "You don't understand."

"Then explain it to me, then," I snap.

"Why are you so _angry?"_

"I'm not angry."

I don't know why tears are just on the brink of spilling. But the are. What the hell? Alicia does _not _let her emotions get out of hand. Alicia does _not _cry for just anything.

"Who said I was angry?"

"Did you know that you repeat things that way when you are lying?"

"How do you _know _that?"

"I've been spending ever waking moment with you for the past week. You tend to learn stuff about people in that amount of time."

I use my hand to wipe away a stray tear, struggling to hold back all the others. My anger dispersed as quickly as it emerged, and was replaced with an overwhelming loneliness. For the first time in years, I felt like I really needed someone. And I wanted that someone to be Jacob Black, because even though I knew him for the smallest fraction of time, he still manages to learn something about me that no one besides me knew. Not even my dad. "I guess."

He watches me, rocks back on his heals, and comes towards me, wrapping his long lean arms around me in a tight hug. For the first time, I hug him back, thinking all the while that it felt like he needed this hug as badly as I do.

"Every time you do that," I saw into his hot shoulder, "It makes me forget what had me so stressed out in the first place." I don't even feel embarrassed to admit it this time, but I brace myself for his reaction.

He laughs and it shakes me. "A healing affect."

"Yes," I say all breathy. I frown at myself on the inside. I can't even control the way I _talk _around him.

He pulls me away and holds me out by my shoulders. His fingers feel like they are melded to my skin, they are so hot. He looks straight into my eyes and I look away.

"So, how'd it go? With Bella, I mean."

He lets go of me and his arms droop to his sides. "She's getting married."

"_What?"_

"And she wants me to attend her wedding."

"How could she expect-"

"She wants us to keep our friendship going."

He runs his hands thru his hair.

If I had a chance to execute Bella, she would be _so _dead right now.

_(A/N: I know this chapter is just brimming with filling, but, believe it or not, all that is actually kinda important to the plot of the story and stuff. To show how close Alicia and Jacob are becoming, among other stuff that shall remain a mystery until I am ready to squeal in a future chapter. Thanks for reading!_

_Oh! I'd like to thank Cullen Love for telling me of my spelling mistake it the summary. Heh, I'm embarrassed, lol. I hope no one else noticed. Id also like to thank all of the reviewers. I mean, I was gonna discontinue the story on but then all those people reviewed and it made me so happy. Lol. I get discouraged so easily, I know, but I cant help it. _

_Thanks again!_

_-Yonnabelle)_


	5. Do You Trust me?

Love Like This

Chapter 5: Do you trust me?

(A/N: Oh, please R&R.)

"Why do you let her keep doing this to you?"

"Let her do what?"

"She's pulling you back in, over and over again."

He sighs. "You don't know the whole story."

_Why does everyone keep saying that?_

"Then inform me."

He looks at me with his head tilted to the side, like he's sizing me up or something, and for the third time that night, I look away.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Do you really want to know everything, every last detail? About me, who I am, Bella, Edward, and… why I don't want you to be home alone?"

I nod my head as solemnly as I can.

"You sure?"

I roll my eyes. "No," I say sarcastically.

"Do you trust me?"

The answer is out of my mouth in an instant, and I'm surprised at just how true it is.

"Yes."

He smiles and turns away.

"Um?"

"Hop on?"

"Your _back?"_

"Yeah."

"Uh.. If you are sure."

I struggle up onto his back and wrap my arms around his neck, my legs around his waist.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

He takes off, moving so fast through the forest, that I can barely see anything. I yell and laugh in delight, and have to stop myself from throwing my head back and arms up, like you would on a rollercoaster. He was going impossibly fast, and it took me a moment to realize that humans, not even the abnormally athletic ones, could go nearly as fast as this. Bemused, I decided to block out any other thought except for the wind whipping at my face and Jakes lanky, tall muscular body under me.

This is when a problem develops. Jakes body begins to _change _under me. I mean, I know its him, but then its _not. _I cant see what's going on under the canopy of the tress in the dark, but I can _feel _it. Muscle and bone and sinew changing and taking shape until…

Fur. Under my hands is a think coat of _fur. _I hold on tight to it, a little scared, but remembering what he had said only moments ago, and my unwavering answer.

"_Do you trust me?"_

"_Yes."_

I feel the shift in his body, and I'm suddenly closer to the forest floor, and just as suddenly, higher up than I was before.

"I trust you, I trust you," I repeat over and over again, and dig my head into Jakes(?) fur. "I trust you, I trust you."

Ahead is a clearing, we clear half of it and in the moon's glow, I can see Jake's(?) tawny colored fur(?) and head, that was no longer his _head _head, but…

A wolf's head.

Gradually he slows down, and I climb off and stumble back a few feet.

"Jake?"

The tawny colored bear-sized wolf nods his head.

"Jake!?" I ask again, incredulous.

He rolls over, and its scary and extremely funny at the same time. I clutch my hand to my mouth in terror and to stifle a giggle.

"Oh my god! You're a shape shifter!"

He's on his back and he looks at me and shakes his big, wolfy head.

"No?"

He shakes it again. His tongue lolls out in a terrifying gesture.

"Gah! You're a werewolf!"

He nods and the gesture looks so oddly human I laugh, even though my stomach is having a nervous fit and I'm feeling pretty nauseous.

He hopped up and held out his big, brawny, cute, fury head. I run my hand over it, and his eyes close in serenity. "Feels that good, huh?"

He nods again.

So _weird!_

I run my hand down the length of his back. Its soft and thick, but I can still feel the muscle underneath. "Un-freaking believable!":

He yelps and turns his big head at me and gives me a look that clearly says _'and why is it so unbelievable?'_

I laugh out loud, delighted at this discovery.

"How fast can you run?" I ask, forgetting that he obviously cant talk. "I mean… wow. This is incredible! You do this every night while everyone is sleeping? Does anyone else know about this? What does this have to do with anything? Wow, this is so amazing, Jake! What about Sam and Emily? Can they both do it, too? Quil, Embry, Paul-"

He yelps to stop my rapid fire questions. "I'm sorry, its just… Wow. I mean, wow. Can you only do it during full moons?"

His big cute head swings towards the moon, and I can swear he rolls his eyes. The moon is a crescent.

"So you can do this at any time? Even during the daytime?"

He nods.

"Is this why your skin is so hot?"

Another nod.

And it all comes together: the howl I heard right before I passed out, Jake slipping up and saying Sam is his Alpha, and the flash of tawny, russet, _fur _I saw.

He sits down and I sit beside him in the middle of the clearing, laying my head on his warm fury body. "This feels like when I was five, and my Dad got me a Golden retriever. Bonco used to sleep in my bead just about every night, and he had the silkiest fur…"

Suddenly, his ears perk up, and he stands. He makes a jerking motion with his head at his back, and I climb on. We zoom off into the forest. Confused and a little scared, I keep my eyes open the whole time, trying to figure out what freaked Jake out so much as to run away. We were just outside the clearing by and Emily's when Jake gave me a motion to stay put, ran back into the forest, and then, only moments later, reappeared, back human again.

"Jacob, what's going on-"

"Just, shush. Get into the house." He pushes me gently with his hand on the small of my back until we are near the house. Sam, Paul, Quil, Embry, and a girl I don't recognize all come out of the house.

"Let's go, Jake. He's here."

Who exactly?

"Who's here?"

"Get inside, Alicia. I don't have time to explain. Later, okay?"

I trudge up the steps, obedient but regretful at the same time.

"You didn't tell her yet?"

"I started to. Then I smelled him."

"Who, exactly?"

My question went ignored.

"He tracked her," Sam said with a nod.

"Trapped who? _Me?"_

An image of my would have been killer flashes through my mind. I gasp in shock and horror.

"He.. He followed me? But… how? Why? _I don't have anything-"_

"Alicia, in the house. _Now." _Jakes demanding tone and my own fear pushes me into the house.

Emily is leaning against a post in the living room, her face a worried mask. "Don't worry," she says. "They will be back soon. It's what they are made for."

But her worried expression makes me worry and I sit on the couch, feeling useless. "You mean, someone could actually get hurt out there?"

She doesn't say yes, but she doesn't say no, either.

"Is there something I can… do? I mean, if one of them gets hurt…"

"It'll be fine."

I nod and fidget with my hands. My phone makes the unfortunate decision to ring. I ignore the buzzing in my pocket and continue to wring out my hands.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can-"

"Don't be silly."

A half an hour later, Jake walks through the door, in his normal, tall form. I am so relieved, I jump up and hug him close to me.

"He got away again," he informs Emily over my shoulder.

I pull away. _"Again? _What do you mean _again?"_

He pushes a sweaty lock of hair out of my eyes. "You're tired. Ill tell you tomorrow."

"Me? I'm not the one who was out there chasing some monster killer who…"

Shit shit shit shit

"Who…"

"Alicia-"

"Just tell me, Jake. Tell me everything. Now." My voice quakes, and my hands shake so violently, Jacob reaches out to steady them.

"No."

"B-b-but you all were out there risking your lives _again _and its all my fault-"

"It's not your fault."

"How could you say that with a straight face?"

He just touches his warm hand to the side of my sweaty face and traces a trail down my jawbone with his thumb.

_What _was I just saying?

"Its okay, Alicia. Do you really think one lousy guy can handle a whole pack of us?"

The way he said it, all confidence, made me hang on every word and believe it. "I guess not."

"Well, you should know not. Okay?"

My brain isn't working, I'm sure of it, and yet my head nods anyway, looking into his deep brown eyes.

I think I've been brainwashed.

"Okay." To my complete and utter surprise, his face bends, and he places the most tender, caring, soft, warm, wonderful kiss that I had ever received in my whole enter life…

On my forehead. But it doesn't lessen the effect it has on me. My knees go a little wobbly and my breath quickens so much, I have to disguise it.

I mean, how embarrassing would it be if I just started panting from a measly little kiss on the _forehead?_

I remember feeling his lips on mine, after I discovered he had saved me. How soft they were, how warm..

I don't know what is coming over me.

"Promise me you won't worry." His mouth is right by my ear, and his hot breath sends an odd sensation down my neck.

I nod.

"Say it for me."

"I…" I clear my throat, which has suddenly gone itchy and dry, "I promise."

"Good." His lips are only moments away from my mouth, and unless I'm delusional or mentally ill, I just _know_ that he's gonna kiss me.

Then, someone clears their throat.

We both turn, Jake drops his hand and takes a step away from me. Blood rushes to my face and, I cant help it, I let out a cough. The whole pack (I now know) was standing there, eyebrows raised or arms crossed (in Sam's case) in disapproval.

When Jake looks at me again, I realize with an all-too-familiar pang that the moment was completely and utterly _lost_. I have to stop myself from falling down on the ground and having a full blown tantrum: screaming, banging my fist, and waving my legs about until I get my way.

…

Right.

"We need to talk to you, Jake." I can tell by Sam's voice that he means serious business.

"What about?"

Sam's eyes not so discretely shift to me, and I have an urge to stuff my hands into my pockets, kick a pebble, and say 'Oh, shucks."

Or something like that.

Jacob sighs, and then nods. Everyone shuffles out except Emily and me. She shuffles away, and I stand there, feeling crestfallen.

Hmm.. Let me summarize my wonderful life in Forks so far:

1) I meet Jacob Black, who can turn into a huge wolf like monster thing. This one is actually not so bad, believe it or not.

2) I almost got killed. This one needs not be elaborated on so much.

3) My father is due to return in five days, with Hannah, who is scientifically known as my birth mother, though I just look at her as an egg-and-body donor who decided to stick around for a while.

4) Instead of kicking Hannah's trifling arse to the curve, Dad has actually welcomed her back with open, overeager arms.

5) I am positively smitten with a guy who is positively smitten with another girl who is positively (or negatively, depending on the point of view) smitten with another guy who I _think _is smitten back with her. But of course, I've never met him and don't wish to do so if he is as unpleasant as Jacob makes him out to be. (Ah, yes. I don't feel there's need to point out who I'm smitten with but for all the dee dee dee's out there just know that his initials are JB.)

6) Hannah returns into my life in 5 days. I think I said this before but it may need to be repeated.

7) Oh, and the guy who tried to kill me before? He's after me again.

I feel like a pile of crap. In fact, I feel so stinky that I don't think washing will do any good. I wish I lived in the world of Harry Potter when I can just whip out my wand and scourgify myself or something. That would surely come in handy.

I plop onto 'my' bed without washing a thing. After about 30 seconds, I begin to feel a little itchy and begrudgingly trudge to the bathroom.

At least everyone else is in a bad mood with me this time.

I roll over, my eyes crusty and feeling really just super annoyed at the insistent buzzing of my cell phone. Without thinking, I flip it open, and drowsily say: "Hero?"

I don't know why _ll _turned into _r_ but I wasn't really caring at the moment, either.

"Alicia! It's me, Dad."

I grumble to myself. Who _else _would it be?

"Okay."

"I have a very pleasant surprise for you!"

I doubt it severally, but I mumble what could be heard as a sound of encouragement.

"It turns out that there isn't very much to shoot in Seattle, and I got all my work done early! Your mother decided to drive back," I sigh a sigh of relief. But you do notice he said 'your mother' and not 'your mother and I', right? Anyway, their driving should give me quite a bit of time to prepare for hurricane Hannah.

"And we're thirty minutes away!"

_Ehn_, wrong.

I shoot up so fast my phone ricochets out of my hand. I scramble to retrieve it from the floor.

"_What?"_

"We're thirty minutes away!"

"Oh!" I stand up and frantically begin to search for my belongings. "Really?"

"Yeah!'

I have to think fast. I began to shovel my belongings into a shopping bag, and struggled with pulling my sneakers on, while still pressing the phone with my shoulder with my ear.

More than anything, I wanted to let Dad have it, but what good would that do? The man was already mentally unstable, no use making it any worse.

"That's great," I lie, as convincingly as I manage. "Um, you sure you guys don't want to stop someone first, get breakfast maybe?"

"Brilliant idea, Alicia! Let me ask your mother."

There is the muffled sound of talking, and when Dad's voice returns to the line, his voice is slightly downcast, but still overly hype.

"Your mother doesn't actually think its such a good idea. She misses you and can't wait to see you."

Hannah can stick her lies where the sun don't shine.

Finally dressed, I say "Really?" for the second time that day.

"Yeah-"

"Look, Dad. I gotta go. I had to go to the bathroom since, like, last night."

"Oh, okay. Well, see you in 25 minutes!" I groan after hanging up. Right after the phone is closed, Jake comes looping in, looking happy and fresh faced.

"I need to get home."

His face falls, and I hate to kill his mood like that, but if Dad got home before I did, he'd _freak _when I wasn't there to welcome Hannah to our new little home.

I hurry and continue before he gets the wrong idea. "It's my dad. He's on his was home. With… Hannah."

The protest that looked like it would make its way out of Jakes mouth slid away. He just kinda stands there.

"He's only like, 22 minutes away."

"Well, good morning to you, too." He finally speaks, slowly, like I'm the one who is just standing there looking clueless.

But I feel bad for being rude. "Sorry. I can just drive home-"

"I can drive you."

"I need to take Dad's car," I protested, "How will you get home?"

He gives me a flat look.

Ah, yes.

The wheels in my head click and I swear at the unfortunate turn of events. Looks like I'll have to go yet another day being oblivious. I finally finish packing up and look at Jake, who is stretched out long on 'my' bed. And for the first time since I met him, he actually has a _shirt _on.

"You have a shirt on."

"So do you." I look down. Indeed, he was right. I did have a shirt on. But that was no surprise, I always had a shirt on.

"Ready to go?"

He nods, and I'm off like a shot. He trudges a bit more slowly.

"Jake."

"What? I'm coming."

I am so antsy, the whole way to the house I say nothing, instead fidgeting with my fingers and the radio. A few times Jake reaches out to touch my hand, moving to still them, and a calm comes over me until my nerves catch up with me again. He wasn't touching me enough.

…

I did not mean that in a way that would be offensive to most mothers and some children. I'm just simply saying that his touch brought a calm over me, but it didn't last very long, and he should do it more often.

Uh-huh.

Anyway, my mind was simply full to the brim of everything, and when we pulled into my driveway, I was about to hop out with only the slightest condolences. I had way bigger fish to fry then an unrequited crush.

"Wait."

I do, contrary to what I said earlier about having 'bigger fish to fry', my butt halfway out of the seat.

He gave me a startling half smile that was… let's just say it carried weight. I dropped my fanny back into that seat.

A second passed, and I didn't know that I had begun to fiddle with my hands until he reached out to still them.

"You do that when you are nervous," he said, matter-of-factly, and he gave my hand a small squeeze. "This must be really getting to you."

"Yeah, well. When you're parents are as loco as dad and Hannah…"

"Don't get it twisted. My dad can be pretty nuts."

I honestly didn't know he even had a Dad. I figured…

Hell, I don't even _know _what I figured. I know he spent a lot of time at Emily and Sam's place, but didn't sleep there, I know that he could turn into a wolf when he wanted to, and I know that he was one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen before. I know he likes swimming, and grilled cheese sandwiches. Oh, and the Bella thing, too.

To summarize it, I knew some things about Jacob Black. Some things were big, some things were simple, but I didn't really _know _anything about him at all.

He, on the other hand, seemed to know everything about me. A part of it from my huge, blabbing mouth, but most of the things he knew about me came from sheer observation.

"You should be a freaking psychologist or private investigator or something," I say randomly. Jake gives me a blank stare and blinks.

"You do that a lot," I say, feeling smug that I knew something more about him. "Your blank stares are quite common."

"Not until recently," he says, and I decide to take it in stride, since I didn't know whether or not it was an insult. Actually, I did know.

I read my internal clock. I had about 10 minutes before Dad was due to arrive, and I wanted to move some stuff around, make it look like I was actually home. That wouldn't be too hard, though. Still, I fix Jake with a flat stare of my own. "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about? My dancing hands?"

And his face is suddenly serious, and I realize that what he is about to say is not about nervous habits at all.

"Listen… about last night."

My breath involuntarily catches in my throat. I know that what he is about to say isn't usually what guys say 'about last night', but what he could say can be much, much worse.

"This guy… this monster… he's not like most men. I mean.. he is different."

"Different like you?"

He shakes his head so hard and so fast I think its gonna pop off.

"No. He's not a were, or anything like that. He's.. he's the reason I am the way I am. He, and his people, are the reason that I can become a wolf."

I nod, to indicate that I am following him. "So, he is like… your nemesis?"

"Yes."

"Your evil nemesis?" I didn't know what other type of nemesis there was but it popped out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Exactly." A hint of an inappropriate smile.

I mule over this bit of information for a while. I almost don't get it.

"So.. What exactly is so scary about him?"

"He's a vampire."

He's so frank saying this that I think he is pulling my chain.

A small 'Hahaha' escapes my mouth until I see his brown knuckles go white from clenching the wheel and his mouth sets into a hard line.

"You are serious. They exist? _What the hell?_"

I recall thinking that he was not human in the mind, unnatural, thinking he was crazy or something. But_ undead? _What's next? Pixies and fairies and earthbound angels?

"So, he was trying to…" I gulp, remembering his remarkably handsome face cold hard voice:

"_You are a feisty one, you know? Not many put up as big of a fight as you do. Lucky for me, though, I like to _play with my food before I eat it_."_

"He… he was going to eat me."

"I know."

There was a thinking period of silence after that. "He's after me."

It was not a question, and Jacob simply nodded.

"He's after me," I repeat, looking down at my hands. "If.. If he's after me, I can't go _home."_

"He wont come after you here. He'd be the Cullens' territory."

"Who the hell are the Cullens?"

He sighs. I look at my watch. "CRAP!"

"What?"

"We have like, 3 minutes before they are due to arrive."

He nods. "I'll hear them. Bella lives right down the street, you know."

"WHAT?"

"Yup. Gotta go. I'll be just around the border of the forest until they arrive."

"Wait-" He pecks me on the cheek and is out of the car so fast, I barely see him disappear into the forest. I sit there for a few seconds, stunned, before coming to my senses and blushing involuntarily. I get out of the car, slam the door behind me and go into the canary yellow house with the burgundy shingles that seems so unfamiliar.

I sit on the couch in front of the TV, trying to act natural while I waited. I cross my legs, and realize that's too formal a pose. Instead, I prop them on the ugly little coffee table someone left in the house that my dad had somehow became attached to. A bunch of nerves sat at the bottom of my stomach.

Ugh. What a _pretty _visual.

Anyway, I was sitting there, feet propped on wood, when the doorbell rang.

Alarmed, I stood up. Why would he ring the doorbell? Doesn't he have a key?

I open it.

"Dad-"

Definitely not Dad, nor Hannah.

"Who are you?"

The bronze haired, gold eyed beauty that looked down at me bore no resemblance to anyone I had ever seen in my life. I stepped back a bit.

"Is that the way to answer a door?"

"WELL," I said snappily. "You are a stranger, and not only that, you're an _unannounced _stranger."

His golden eyes glinted strangely. Something about him reminded me of..

I stepped back even further.

"What do you want?"

He was unaffected by my insolence. "I don't mean to be rude, it's just that you _reek."_

I went to slam the door but his hand went out and caught it before it had even gone an inch.

_Ah, yes_, I thought cynically to myself. _I'm about to be killed. Yet again.  
_

I stared up at him. He just stood there, looking… well, great.

But I became a little more confident when he didn't immediately bite me or slice my throat from ear to ear or even attempt to force his way into the house.

"Besides commenting on my personal hygiene, did you come here for something?"

"I'm Edward."

"Is that name supposed to be of any importance to me?"

Even as I asked the question, I knew that I recognized the name.

'_Well, she did, I know she did, but she was just blinded by her blo… by her boyfriend, Edward.'_

"I'm Bella's-"

"You're Bella's-"

"Boyfriend," we chorused and a silence followed that was slightly eerie.

"Once again," I ask, feeling a bit more relaxed but still outstandingly tense. "Do you need something? Or have you just come to make polite conversation?"

"I need you."

"_What?"_

_(A/N: Heheh. Evil little cliffy, I adore you. Anyway, what do you think? If you're a big Belldward fan, don't get mad, lol. You have to read the next chapter to really get what our bronze haired beauty is talking about here._

_In any case, TYVM (Thank you very much) for reading and reviewing which I just know you are about to do, right?_

_Mwah!_

_-Yonnabelle)_


	6. Kindapped by Confusion

Love Like This

Chapter 6: Kindapped by Confusion (Dumb thing to call a chapter, right?)

-Starts here-

"You're in danger, and I need to get you to safety."

He crossed his arms over his chest and I let go of the door. Mind as well let him in. Not like he couldn't just force the damn door open at will if he wanted.

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yes, that's what I said. Jacob told me all about it. How do you know?"

"So you know what I am?"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "A nosy guy who wont answer any of my questions?"

He just gave me a look. I blinked back at him.

"Why can't I read your mind?"

Was he _hitting _on me?

"Are you supposed to?"

He sniffed the air. "Uh, oh. Gotta go."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Your dog of a boyfriends scent is in the air and if he gets before we are not here, I might have to kill him."

My eyes widened and I blinked up at him, hoping he was being figurative.

"'We?' You don't even know me."

"You're Alicia. 17. Born and raised in NYC. You'll be a senior in high school this year. You like grilled cheese sandwiches, long walks on the beach, and you collect Laffy Taffy rappers for the corny jokes, even though you wont admit it to most. Your dad-"

"_How _do you know that stuff about me?"

I am so getting a stalker-like vibe from this Edward guy.

He sighs impatiently and his foot taps at the ground. He looks at his watch-less fist, his handsome profile basically glowing in the light.

Was he hot in that insanely attractive bad-boy way? Yes. But he was still, _so _not my type. I couldn't have a boyfriend who was more impatient with me in that cool, cold way that only really cool people like me, inherit.

On the other hand, if you were really hot and temperamental like Jacob was with Quil when he broke Emily's favorite vase, or with Quil almost ever second that Quil was around, that coolness can just inherit the wind.

"I don't know you." I say with my arms crossed over my chest, my eyes flat and my left eyebrow lifted. (A pose that actually takes more effort than its worth.) Even if you do know all those stalker-like things about me. I am definitely not going anywhere with-"

Before I can finish, he tosses me over his shoulder. I land with an oomph on his back.

"Put me do-"

We move so fast and so suddenly, the air gets caught in my lungs and I am forced to shutup or suffer from suffocation.

I fight and thump on his back to no avail but my bruised fists, and I am soon pushed into the back of a car, none too gently. Before I can crawl over to the door, we are off down the street at an unheard of speed.

"Cut it out," Edward says calmly from the front seat. "I wont hurt you. And if you do somehow get that door open, you'll be dead for sure."

I stop screeching and trying to tug open the child safety locked door and sit back.

"Why are you kidnapping me?"

He sighs, like my question is unreasonable. "I'm not kidnapping you. I'm saving your life."

"By… kidnapping me."

"I'm saving your life against your will. Would it be bad of me to stop someone from committing suicide?"

I sulk, and flop my head onto the leather. "Jacob would have saved me."

He lets out a quiet laugh. "Even that hot headed mutt would not be able to take on a vampire all by himself."

"He's no mutt," I snap in his defense. "And how do you know about the vampires and Jacob?"

I feel a little hurt, I admit. I thought this information was exclusive.

He doesn't answer.

"HELLO DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?"

"I heard you. I just chose not to answer."

"Oh, right. Cant explain to the person who you just _kidnapped _how you know so much about everything. What are you, a mind reader?"

"Yes."

I roll my eyes so hard they hurt. "Oh, WHATEVER."

He doesn't respond. His silence says it all:

Hey, who's the one whose getting kidnapped here?

I do nothing but sit back and wait in agony for my eventual (I'm sure) death.

At least I don't have to re-meet my mother and my deranged father tonight or ever. One last worry off of the roster.

…

Probably not the best thing to think about right now.

br br\ 

(From Jacob's POV)

The terrible trembles ran up and down my spine with vigor, as uncontrolled as I've felt them in a long time. I clenched my fist until my nails dug into my palms and my teeth dug without pain into my bottom lip. I tried to think calm, happy thoughts, like Sam said, but all I could think of was Alicia being stuffed into that car only moments before I ran out of the forest.

The trembling grew greater. I made sure I was deep enough into the forest before I let them take over my body, and the transformation begun.

As soon as it was over, there were half a dozen curious voices in my ear. Sam's stuck out, more dominant and bold then all the rest, even as I trampled through the forest at full speed towards the Cullens.

'_Stay put.'_

'_No,' _I growled back, defiantly. '_You don't know-'_

'_Jake, I wont tell you again. You know they wont hurt her. Transform back and stay _put_. And that's an order.'_

I stopped in my tracks, panting not from exhaustion, but really from uncontainable anger. In my wolf form, I lolled my head back and let out a vicious howl that ripped through the forest and almost shook the trees.

'_Jesus, Jake,' _Quil complained, _'I could hear that from a mile and a half away. Try to control yourself.'_

I took his complaining voice in my head as a cue for changing back, before he could finish his tirade of complaints.

(Back to Alicia.)

He pulled up at a big white house surrounded by nothing for miles but grass, and in the near distance, mountains. He strolled casually, as if he hadn't just kidnapped me, to my side of the door and opened it with a bow and sweep of his hand.

I just glared poison darts at him.

He shrugged and pulled me out with no effort at all, even though I resisted with all the strength in my body.

-.-

Strangely strong mutant freak guy.

"Look, this could be easy, or hard. No matter what, I told Bella that I'd save you from peril, and I intend to do just that, no matter how hard you try to make it."

I didn't say anything, but just stared up at him, planning my great escape.

I bolted.

Before I'd gone three steps, he stood in front of me, arms crossed, looking down at me with a stern, disapproving look.

I cursed, and he cracked a smug half smile.

Stupid supersonic son of a-

"This would be a whole lot easier if I could read your mind."

"Are you still stuck on that?" I ask crossly.

"Come on."

He turns to walk towards the house. I stand there, staring after his back.

"Don't try to escape, its no use. I'll just carry you inside. Its no sweat off my back."

I think about it for a few seconds and follow begrudgingly up the stupid creepily white stairs. He opens the door, and I step into the grandeur.

I cant help it, I feel a jolt of 'awe' pass through me.

"Wow, this is a really nice house."

"Thanks."

I severely regret complimenting my kidnappers majestic home now that I had done it. And was on the receiving line of another smug smile (which I was, admittedly, probably imagining anyway).

In the big living room Bella sat on a big white couch, arms crossed. I sent her a scalding look and she stood, up, smoothing down her clothes.

"You're safe now."

I just looked at her, angry and uncomprehending.

"Edward didn't explain?"

"I did so," he says defensively before I even have a chance to answer.

"No, he didn't."

"I did-"

"You're in danger come with me-" I mimicked.

"That's all I needed to say-"

"Edward, I told you to explain to her-"

"He kidnapped me."

"Edward!"

"You told me to-"

"I… I did not!" She stomped her foot and I blinked at her fury. This girl did not look like she could get mad, but here she was, fuming.

"You cant just.. Kidnap people without there consent!"

"You cant just… kidnap people," I edited in support, feeling slightly smug now myself.

If I didn't see him shrink under her gaze with my own eyes I would have never believed it to be to true.

She turns to me, her pale face flushed.

"You okay?"

I just look at her, unsure of how to answer and still a little amused. "For the most part," I finally answer, "though my wrist is a little bruised."

She snaps at him.

I watch in bemusement as she scolds him and shakes her fist and threatens to rip out his fangs (?) until my heart was content. Bored, I stifle a yawn and look outside. The day was still young, and there was a light breeze swaying the trees' leaves outside.

I was daydreaming; I saw myself with Jacob on the beach… our fingers intertwined. He leans over say something in my ear, his long black hair tickling my face and throat. When he speaks, his voice comes out soft:

"Alicia?"

Definitely not Jacob.

"Huh?"

"Are you sure you are okay?"

I roll my eyes and ignore her question. "So, is someone gonna explain something now? Or can I just go home?"

"Let her go home," Edward drawls, glad to have the negative attention from Bella off of him.

"I have a better idea," I say, chest puffed out, "how about you explain, _then _you let me go home?"

"I knew it wouldn't be long," Edward says and Bella and I both turn to him in confusion.

"How does that explain why you kidnapped me?"

Outside, there is the loud sound of multiple motorcycles ripping through the air.

"They're here."

"Who?"

"Jacob and the others."

(A/N: I stink cuz this took so long to get out. For some reason it was the hardest to write. Please, please, please don't hate me. I know it sucks and that Alicia still really doesn't know anything at all but its all a part of my, um, greater plan. I think. Maybe. Probably not, but it _might _be.

I just confused myself.

I know the part in Jacobs POV sucked but I really don't have it in me to sink any deeper into Stephanie's characters. Which is why this story is mostly from Alicia, my own characters', POV. I am quite ashamed of how long it took me to upload this short, pathetic little chapter so you don't have to flame me: I flame myself. [Just so much going on at school with college apps to do and finals to study for. Thank Tor most of that is all over now. Hopefully my creative energy will flow freely when I'm not thinking about everything else all at once. And even though I kinda feel your disapproving glare on the back of my head already, please review. Tell me what you loved, tell me what you hated. Anything. Just _tell _me. It'll be the only way I will improve as a writer. I've been writing for 2 years now and I still suck at it, lol.

TYVM!

-Yonnabelle)


	7. Falling Out of a Window

Love Like This

Chapter 7

Falling Out of a Window

Maybe you know why when Edward said Jacob and the others had arrived, obviously on motor cycles, I imagined big wolf-like dog things with big lolling tongues, and tight leather jackets; the occasional puff of fur sticking out casually from where the leather ended.

Maybe you know why.

But even though I had this freaky, terrifying image in my head, I still jumped up and ran to the screen door in excitement.

Indeed, there he was. Jacob Black, in all his glory.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I realized that Quil, Embry and Sam stood beside him. But my head skittered above those details and my heart jumped: I felt an intense relief pass over me, and it wasn't until then that I realized just how scared I had actually been. It felt like I hadn't seen Jacob Black in years, let along about 5 hours.

Pitiful.

I pushed open the door, letting out a squeal of excitement, and ran the short distance from the door to the steps. I bounded down two and… somehow my foot caught on the second to last step and I felt my body going horizontal--

He caught me.

_Again._

I looked up at him, flustered, my hair flopped embarrassingly over my face.

"Jake--"

He squeezed me so hard all the breath left my lungs in one big _WOOSH_. I hardly had the time to react, and without breath in my lungs, I could not inform him that he was basically killing me. His bare skin was hot against my face, but it was an entirely wanted heat. I welcomed it.

"You are a so _clumsy."_

"Mmnph."

He finally realizes that he was suffocating me, and let me go to look at me. His brown eyes light and his brow bone relaxes. All at once a certain tenderness comes over his expression that I had only seen glimpses of before. He pushes back my hair with one big, brown hand and touches the side of my face with it. I will have purred like a kitten if I only had the ability to.

Abruptly a hardness came over his features and he set me firmly aside. He began to charge up the steps, and in an instant, Sam and Embry were both by his side, hands placed firmly on his arms, not allowing him to move. My eyes skittered from the three back to Quil, who looked almost as angry as Jacob did in that instant. While Embry and Sam looked to restrain, Quil's shorter form looked ready to back Jake up in the case of a fight.

Then Bella walked out.

Jake glanced back at me with an expression so thoroughly torn I felt it shoot through my own system like a bolt of lightning. My heart stretched so far and wide to reach his that I thought it would rip in two.

_Ow._

But yet again in a flash, the expression was gone. Though no one missed it but Bella, who looked thoroughly guilty _anyway._

I was jealous. I felt it flush through my system like adrenaline, starting from my heart and pounding through my body at breakneck speeds. I turned so I wouldn't have to see him or her. I wish I could have blocked my ears as well.

But at the same time I was hurt. Hurt for me and hurt for Jake. 'I know how it feels,' I wanted to tell him. 'Because of you, Jake, I know how it feels. But there no one to blame but myself.'

At this moment, I can no longer feel how it felt _not _to feel mixed up.

"Bella-"

_Bella_ this, _Bella _that.

"Jake-"

"ALICIA," I say loudly and obnoxiously, snorting. My voice bounces off the trees and, in the far distance, the mountains sending super exaggerated echoes back to everyone.

I _really _didn't meant to be that loud.

Heh, heh.

…

_Yeah._

"Alicia." Jake repeats it and the sound of his voice makes me turn back towards him. He had twisted on the steps and was facing me; the suns rays reflecting brilliantly off of his chest.

I sheepishly look down. My arms had involuntarily crossed themselves at my chest. I looked like a pouting teenager.

I _am _a pouting teenager.

I drop them.

When I look back up, his body is shielding the suns harsh rays from frying my eyes.

How does he move so _silently?_

He places his big hand on my shoulder and I follow his arm up to his eyes with my own. He is staring so intently into mine that, after trying to hold his gaze for a few moments, I look away, startled. This was obviously a day for intensity. I try to pull away but his big hands grip my escaping wrists.

"You ready to go?"

I look everywhere else but at him. My face burns as hot as his hands do.

What is he looking for inside of me like that?

"Y-yeah," I stammer, clearly flustered. I want to kick and scoff and revert back to my pre-teens but something in Jacobs hot gaze, as I steal slick glances, wont let me. I get trapped like an insect in a Venus Fly Trap

_Feed me, Seymour._

"Okay." His speech has a certain finality to it but he still doesn't let me go. I take a chance at looking at him again. As soon as my eyes touch his, its like I hit a reset button. He lets me go and steps back, looking almost ashamed as he looks down at his own hands. He turns and glances around up at Bella, the others, (when did he get there?) Edward. He looks at him severely for a moment. No words are exchanged, but I feel some kind of silent communication pass through them.

If Jake had hackles, (which he probably did, at least some of the time) I bet they would be standing straight up.

As if on cue, everyone turns and walks back to their motorcycles. I look down at myself, then up at Bella. She shrugs and mutters a half ashamed 'sorry.' I nod and turn back towards Jacob. He and the others were all saddled on their bikes, and not one of them had helmets on. Jake dug around in his trunk, and produced an old dented one. He holds it out towards me, and I step up to take it.

"Hop on."

This time when he says it, there is no hesitation at all. I slip the helmet on, swing onto the back of the motorcycle, and wrap my arms tightly around his waist.

"You ready?" he asks, and the vibrations from his voice bounce around inside me.

"As I'll ever be."

He revs his engine once, and I feel a jolt of excitement pass through me. I grip him tighter in spite of the fact that I want to seem brave.

"You ever ride one of these before?" he asks over the racket.

"N-no."

"Hold on tight' you'll be fine. I wont let you get hurt."

"I know. I'm not afraid."

Well… not entirely true. But I had never felt safer.

All at once, he revs the engine again, and we are off.

--

Jake stops from the safe distance of right down the street.

I reluctantly climb from off of his motorcycle and sheepishly hand him back his helmet. My hair is pressed embarrassingly close to my scalp. Ever self conscious around Jake, I make a futile effort to fluff it up.

Sigh.

Jake cuts his engine and smiles at me. Caught, I drop my hand from my hair and stuff it nervously into my pocket.

"Nervous?"

I almost ask 'about what?' when I remember the whole Hannah thing. Suddenly, I feel sick to my stomach.

"I cant do it, Jake."

"Yes you can. Your braver than a lot of people I know."

"Maybe I'm not as brave as I pretend to be."

"The fact still remains the same. Now, go."

I stare at him and narrow my eyes. "We're never gonna talk about it, are we?"

"About what?" he ask, but I know that he knows what I'm talking about.

"About everything, Jake. _Everything._"

He glances guiltily away from me, and I feel a jolt of frustration rumble through me.

When he looks back, there are shadows in his eyes. They shock me so badly that I step back.

"Ja-Jacob."

He doesn't say anything at first. Then he smiles. The shadows fade.

"What are you… What--? Are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine."

"That's bullsh-"

"Look, you have enough to worry about with everything going on with your folks and being haunted down by a vampire and stuff. No need to worry about me. I'm _fine."_

For a second, he almost fools me. But then his eyes shift away and I scowl.

"Liar."

"You're really determined to drive me crazy, aren't you?"

For a second I falter because, just for that second, in his eyes I see a hint of real anger. I do a double take and decide to let him be.

"Right," I say, backing away. "Whatever." I turn my back on him and begin to walk down the yellow brick road towards oz.

"Look, Alicia…"

I pretend like I don't hear him and continue down the street, fist clenched tightly by my sides. I fight to control and outburst of..

Well… don't tell anybody… but tears.

"I'll see you later," he mumbles from about 20 ft away. I listen as his motorcycles revs and I wait until I'm sure he's far enough away not to be looking back that I turn to watch his retreating back.

_Ugh. Why can't I just not like him? He's like, the most frustrating human being alive. The dope._

_--_

When I get to the house, sure enough, there is a rent-a-car in the driveway and a police car parked in the street.

Sigh. This will definitely not be pretty.

I get the to door and pat my pockets to find both my keys and my cell phone missing. Cursing under my breath, I raise my hand to knock.

My hand is about an inch from the door when it swings open.

"WHOAH, there slugger. Almost popped me one, didn't ya?"

I drop my fist and step back. The cop standing before me had one of the kindest faces I had ever seen, but there on his chest was a chief of police badge.

Surprising.

"Are you…?"

"Alicia? Yeah, that's me."

He turns around and with a woot he declares to my parents that the "invisible girl had finally shown up!" And yes, those were his exact words. Funny thing, looking at him the guy doesn't seem so bad.

Behind him my dads face appears looking worried. When his eyes train on me they go wide and a smile breaks out on his face. He rushes out to me like the simpleton that he is and the cop steps kindly aside so not to be barreled over.

He crushes me in an embarrassing hug that kills a small part of me, and I hug him back and pat his shoulder, unenthusiastically.

Not that I didn't miss my dad or anything: I did. I just wasn't so happy to see what the cat dragged in.

He stops crushing me to face me and I bat my eyelashes.

"Where you been, kid?"

ER.

"I um, went for a walk."

"For FIVE whole hours? Where'd you go? Back to new York?"

I fumble for my a smartarse remark that would throw him off the case.

"When did _YOU _grow a sense of humor?"

He laughs and nudges me. I just look at him. Does he not know that it was also serious question?

"Your mother is just in a FIT. She's upstairs in our room right now, unpacking. She cant WAIT to see you!"

Yeah, I bet, She was so upset that she just threw her suitcase down and unpacked all her crap through the hysterics.

…

"Well, what are you waiting for? March on up there and say hello to your mother-"

"Hannah-"

"-because she's being worrying about you since we got here and you weren't around. Go on."

He nudges me encouragingly towards the steps. Begrudgingly, I trudge slowly up them and make the turn necessary to end up at his room. I stand outside the cracked door and rap once. There is no reply. I rap again and am on the verge of turning around and hermiting up in my room when a voice as soft as a baby's bottom wafts to me from the room:

"Come in."

I sourly push open the door, trying to contain the heat that burned inside of me at the sound of that voice.

There, Hannah sits in front of my dads mirror, brushing her hair with slow, deliberately intolerable strokes. She doesn't turn to me but the sight of her beautiful profile pisses me off.

"So you finally show up. Kinda spoiled my big entrance, didn't you?"

How dare she come back here and still be the same catty, evil thing that she has always been! She cant even _pretend _to act like she's glad to see me.

"Glad to see you too, Mother. Good to know that you've finally ran out of the last of Daddy's saving and came back on your porcelain little knees begging for more."

I cant believe I just said that. I almost clap my hands over my mouth, but I stand strong, confident. Or maybe it was just anger that motivated me. It was hard to tell.

She turns to me in shock and her pretty little mouth falls open. She sneers. "Good to know that mommies little _bitch _still has that old Cannon family charm. And you wouldn't look so bad if you discarded those ratty looking Bermuda shorts you are sporting."

"Well, maybe if my mother was around more, or _at all _for that matter, I would have known better than to wear these ratty looking shorts that I found _in her closet _after she left."

Her face turns dark, and she stands up, her fist clenched around the brush like it is a weapon.

We both turn towards the door as we hear the sound of footsteps coming up the steps. When I turn back to Hannah, her face had completely transformed into that of a caring, recently worried mother. There are even hints of tears in her eyes.

It's a wonder where I got my acting skills from.

"Oh, Alicia!"

She rushes forward and wraps her arms around me. I'm so surprised by the sudden change of person that I don't even try to push her away. She smells strongly and suspiciously of evil. Another funny thing: up until then, I really didn't know that evil had a smell. And I guarantee you, I wouldn't have ever assumed that it would smell exactly like rose water.

Then dad walks in and she pulls me away at arms lengths. I just look at her, my face void of any emotions at all.

"I was _so worried _about you! Don't you do that ever again!" She kisses both sides of my face and I cant help but to frown in disarray.

I'm so sick of this _same old game._

"I know what we can do!" My dad is practically bouncing around with boiled over excitement from his post at the door. "We can go to dinner to celebrate the safe returns of both my lovely daughter and wife. We can make it into an official family holiday!"

Hannah and I both roll our eyes at the same time. The only thing she and have probably ever agreed on. But she jumps into her role quickly and begins acting all excited and stuff.

"You know dad, I'm kinda tired from my unconventionally long five mile walk. I think I'm going to pass."

"Oh, you just cant-"

"Hannah. _Mother." _I shoot her a toxic glance that came from the darkest place inside of me. Her eyes widen in surprise.

_Yes, _I want to say. _A lot has changed in the year since you left. _

"If you'll please." I say directly to her and she narrows her eyes.

"Of course its up to you if you want to stay or not," she says cattily but I can see the disarray in her eyes.

"Thanks." I turn and push past my flabbergasted dad and leave the room. I trudge slowly to mine and close the door quietly behind me.

I drop slowly onto my bed, wiping the sudden eruption of tears as they come. I clutch at my pillow and burry my face into it, drained.

Draining.

Drowning.

I should have expected this.

--

I wake up to a barely there_ tap tap tap-_ing on my window. At first I just ignore it, thinking its just the sound of the rain that had been pouring down for the past hour. But as the taping becomes more insistent, I roll over, and what sounded like rain before was clearly distinguished as the sound of something being repeatedly thrown at my window.

Annoyed, I sit up and look at the digital clock on my dresser: 3:30 AM. What godforsaken squirrel had the nerve to mess with me _in the rain _at this hour?

(Note: If my brain had been completely awake, there was no way I would have done what I did next nor was there anyway I would have thought that a squirrel would have the smarts or the free time to repeatedly throw nuts at my window.)

I got up and drowsily made my way to the window, mumbling.

"Stupid Washington squirrels have nothing better to do-- AHH!" The moment I had lifted open the window to yell out a few off-the-dome profanities, a nut came flying towards me, and hit me square in the middle of the forehead.

"Holly Moses!" I stumble back and clutch at my wounded forehead, now fully awake. The middle of my forehead was throbbing with such intensity, that for a moment I couldn't see.

Then the black faded away, and I rushed to the window in a rage. "What the hell do you-- GAH!"

I had placed my palms on the window, either forgetting that it was a window on the second floor of a two-story house, or that is was wet. I also made the huge, HUGE mistake of leaning out too far. All of these had some kind of slip-N-slide effect and as I careened through the rain, I had a sudden flashback of the past two weeks and I came, again, to the calm awareness that I was going to die, and even made the decision that If God gave me to choice between paralysis and death, Id humbly choose death.

All this I thought over, analyzed, and documented in the short time that it took me to hit the ground.

Which just so happened not to be a ground at all but a hard, muscled body.

Jacob crushed me to his chest.

Salvation!

"Why are you always almost dying?" He ask and I blink up at him.

"I am alive?"

"Yes."

"You caught me?"

"Yes."

Stunned, I wiggle my finger. A small 'wow' escapes from my lips.

I have probably never appreciated life more than I do at this moment.

Then my forehead starts throbbing.

"You hit me in the forehead!"

--

(A/N: So uh.. review, please? And if you could submit a detailed one that'd be really fancy and I'd appreciate it much. They help fix mistakes and encourage me to do better. Thanks!)


	8. Feeling All Princessy

Love Like This

Chapter 8:

Feeling All Princess-y

"Oh, sorry." He places his hot palm against my head and I feel the pain slowly ease up. He sits me down on the ground and we stand in the pouring rain. I can almost see steam rising off of his chest. It sends me into a tizzy.

"M-m-maybe we should get out of the rain," I suggest; my teeth were beginning to clatter.

"Yeah. Right." But he looks about himself helplessly.

"You didn't think this over, did you?"

"Not exactly. Kind of a spur-of-the-moment thing."

I grab his hand and pull him at a run behind me to the gazebo in the backyard. Finally under some kind of cover, I realize just how naked I am and scrounge up whatever decency I have left in my being to cross my hands over my chest. No need having Jacob see what a tremendous effect the cold and rain combined can have.

My face burns so hot I have no doubt that he can still see it in the dark. I tugged at my super short pajama shorts and clear my throat. "Um. So-"

"I've been thinking."

"Okay. Queer way to start an explanation but please, continue."

He doesn't. Instead he leans his head to the side and looks at me through observant eyes. I self consciously wrap my arms tighter around myself.

"So you've been thinking." I ask encouragingly.

"Right." He nods, but doesn't take the bait.

"About what?"

"Whom."

"What?"

"About whom."

"No one actually says that."

"I know."

"So, um, about… who?"

"Whom."

"I'm not going to say that."

"You're so stubborn."

"Your being difficult."

"You make me be difficult."

"_JACOB FOR PEATES SAKE-"_

He steps rapidly forward and grabs my hand. Our fingers intertwine, and I am so stunned that I cut myself off and blink dumbly up at him.

_Goldeen, Goldeen._

"So stubborn, you are," He repeats and I just blink again. My heart is beating abnormally fast and fat raindrops are dripping from a hole in the ceiling and landing in my eye, hence the stupid blinking.

"The Jedi Mind Trick doesn't actually work, you know," I say automatically. My brain seems to be working on autopilot with Jacob staring down at me like that, but I still manage to squeeze out a smartass remark.

I'm almost proud of myself.

"You're funny," he says, minus the expected sarcasm. I just continue to look at him looking at me all in what little light the moon provided. Not that I needed it really. I had his face etched out in my mind and the most vigorous shake in the world wouldn't make it go away. I am no etch-a-sketch. All my decency dies and my arms go slack except for my hand, which is already beginning to sweat enveloped in Jacobs big hot one.

A violent shiver runs through me that isn't entirely caused by the rain and weather.

"I'm so stupid," he says, and passes his free hand over my trembling arm. "Sometimes I forget that not everyone is at least 108 degrees at every waking moment. Let me warm you up."

He places both his hands on my back and pulls me so close that my whole body is instantly lit afire and every parts of me is touching every part of him. At first I just stand there like a dummy before coming to my senses and wrapping my arms around his waist and laying my head on his chest. My brain has to run to catch up but when it finally does, I realize that what Jacob came here for had nothing to do with vampires _or _werewolves _or _getting kidnapped.

_Hallelujah!_

I snuggle in. Tiny shots of electricity pass through my body making me more aware of it then I can ever remember being. I feel like someone had pulled back my skin to reveal the sensitive, excited nerve cells beneath.

(I have no idea what's up with those creepy, _pretty _visuals. I mean, ewww. Exposed nerves? Seriously gross.)

"Comfy?"

I shake the visual. "Oh yeah."

He laughs and he shakes. It makes me smile and touch my forehead to his chest and then look up at him; savoring his touch, his smell, and how good it felt to be in his arms

He exhales and I feel his breath on my forehead. His fingers dance up my back.

_SA-WOON. _The only way that may have had a greater effect is if--

**Whoa.**

_Think PG thoughts, Alicia. PG thoughts._

"What are you thinking, Jake?" I say, more to distract myself from my own line of thinking.

"About how I just had to see you tonight. Or, err, today. How the need to see you was even greater than anything else at that moment. I really don't like how things went earlier today when I dropped you off home. I don't like to see you upset, especially when I'm the cause-"

"No. I wasn't mad as much as… worried. You look.. Looked-"

"I know."

"I just wish you'd talk to me about it. All of it."

"I will Alicia. Just… not tonight, okay?"

I feel a bit of that same old impatience rumble through me again, but when lighting lights the sky and I see how soft his handsome face had gone, it dissolves. I feel his arms flex around me, and it almost feels like we were one person. I had never felt that way before.

"Okay, Jake. Not tonight. But soon?"

"Promise."

How could I not believed him?

"Okay," I repeat and breath in the smell of his scolding skin. I let my breath out in a long, slow way.

"That tickles."

I laugh. "Sorry. It kinda sounds lame for a big guy like you to say something like 'tickles'."

"Huh? What's wrong with that?"

His voice is really quizzical. I laugh again, feeling giddy almost to the point of hysterics.

Jacob laughs with me, but a short, hesitant laugh. Like he didn't want to laugh too hard in case it was a laugh-at-you joke instead of a laugh-with-you one.

"So why is it that you just had to see me tonight/today?" I ask, feeling a bit nervous.

"I don't know.. I guess I was just so used to seeing you everyday and every night for the past week, that I felt withdrawn without you."

I feel a little setback by his words. Earlier, he had seemed so glad to get rid of me.

"Why?"

"Because its you."

"What-"

"Shush." I don't have time to react because before I knew what was going on, Jacobs face was an instant away from mine and my feet were lifted completely off of the ground, my tip toes just barely grazing Jakes feet.

_A-THUNK A-THUNK A-THUNK A-THUNK, _my heart went.

One part on my conscious mind was screaming its head off that if Jacob pushed me away _yet again_, the world would just have to go.

_The whole world. _

"Alicia, if this upsets you, I'm sorry. I just cant _resist _anymore."

I just blink. And this time it wasn't from the water. I was waiting for the inevitable 'this' that Jacob was referring to.

The sky brightens with a flash of lighting and I see a look of deep tenderness and concentration on his face.

_THAT right there is enough to make a girl go NUTS._

"Jacob, you're kinda scaring me."

"I know."

I didn't know how it felt until this moment to want something that scared you so bad you went weak in the knees.

Or… was that something _else?_

His lips crash down upon mine and I melt into a puddle of human.

They are even more scolding then the rest of his body, and my body automatically reacts. My toes curl and I clutch at his chest, trying to meld myself to him. Our lips dance until I can't breath and am forced to pull away for a quick impatient breath. Then, we're back at it and my heart is so full to bursting that I almost can't stand it. My hands go to the sides of Jacobs face and almost pull away when I touched his searing hot forehead. I rake them through his hair, not having to worry about balancing myself because his arms were wrapped so securely around me, my feet didn't even touch his anymore.

_A-THUNK A-THUNK A-THUNK--POP!_

He pulls away and then wraps me up in his arms. Something wet trails down my face but I don't know if it's a tear or a raindrop, and I honestly don't care. All I care about is the now and being in Jacobs arms like I had never been before, and wished that I could be since the day I met him.

Which is kinda weird to admit if you think about it.

He puts me down and looks me. His hand trails across my face. I reach and grab it with mine, holding it there for a few seconds. Embarrassed, I let it go and look down.

"Jake-"

"Alicia-"

I smile up at him.

"I feel… Wow…." I sheepishly trail off. (Who knew I could be SHEEPISH?) My hands shake violently and I clutch at them to still them. It doesn't work. Jacob's hands cover mine and the shaking stops immediately.

I look down at them in awe.

_WOW._

I look back up at him through suddenly heavy lids. "What were you gonna say?"

The sky picks that moment to light up again and I can see the hesitation in his eyes.

Oh, no. Not this again.

"Alicia… I have to explain something to you." His brow is furrows and his voice is serious.

I nod. "If you were to ask me, you have quite a lot of this to explain to me. But if any of them things are going to kill this moment… Then I'd rather you not."

He is quiet for a moment as he looks down at me, then he cracks an adorable half smile.

"You're right."

"Of _COURSE _I am."

We both laugh a short, nervous laugh. My cheeks flame as I feel the after effects of his lips on mine. I lay my cheek on his chest once again, and he wraps his arms around me. His hair tickles my forehead, and I'm embarrassed to say that I giggle a bit. I had really never felt so wonderful before in my whole entire life.

I sigh, feeling all princess-y.

"Alicia?"

"Yes?" My voice comes out soft and I stare up at him through a cloudy haze I had never experienced before.

"Can I kiss you again?"

A tremor runs through me.

"You never have to ask again, Jacob."

His lips touch mine and I wrap my arms around his neck.

_BOOM!_

The back door to the house is thrown open, and before my mouth could form an 'o' of surprise, I landed with a thump on the gazebo. The absence of Jacobs hot body suddenly hits me like a slap of well…

Cold air.

"What are you _doing _out here?"

--(Jacobs point of view. Woot.)--

I watch from a safe distance as Alicia looks around, her eyes bright and searching, looking for me. The silhouette of the person isn't male but female, and with my enhanced vision, I train my eyes on her.

She is an exact replica of Alicia, but instead of a head of loose curls and having soft brown skin, her hair is spaghetti straight and her skin is a pale, milky white.

Hannah.

I look back at Alicia guiltily. It's so obvious that she's looking for me, but I had direct orders from Sam that if I was to go out on this 'foolish little escapade', not to be seen doing it. I didn't understand his reasoning and he didn't exactly explain.

She bites her lip and wraps her arms around herself. Hannah's voice carries easily to my ears even through the angry rain.

"Aren't you going to answer me? Get in here. Right now, or I'm going to have something to say about this to you're father in the morning."

Alicia takes one last look around before walking inside, her head held high in that same defiant way that she almost always had about her.

I smile, despite the rain and the hedge digging in my side.

(A/N: I see Alicia as a very complex character. She does know what she wants and she's not very big on waiting around for it, BUT at the same time, when she's down, or if she feels defeated, she's _down. _You know? Dynamic wise, she's everywhere on the radar. I don't want to make her character too one sided, but I also don't want to make her seem completely fuzzy. Blurry around the edges, is more what I'm looking for. She isn't as easy to read as she appears, and there are a series of inner snags inside her that sometimes stop her from getting what she wants or saying what's on her mind or being that defiant girl we all know and love. (Well, at least I do.) So, if you thinks she's too flat of a character, or not exciting enough, I'm sorry. But I'm not going to changer her into this manga-type powerhouse super girl. For one, it's too late for that, and for another, that's just not her, nor any of my self-made characters. I like to make them seem human. So again, sorry. Don't hate me for it.

Anywho, thanks a bunch for reading! Sorry it took so long, but as I said, busy busy busy! It took me like, two WHOLE hours to write this chapter. I know, I know. Pathetic. Lol. Review, please!

--Yonnabelle

--P.S. I just realized that this chapter has only one major scene in it which I try not to do. Sorry for that, but I promise the next chapter will be out wayyy sooner than this one!)


	9. I’ll kill you in your sleep!

Love Like This

Chapter 9

"I'll kill you in your sleep!"

(A/N: WAAAH! KYAH! I AM SO SORRY! PLLEEAAASSEE REVIEW! DONT HATE ME ANYMORE!)

--

There is a loud, obnoxious knock on my door. Annoyed, I roll over and bury my head into my pillow. The cotton chafes my face but I bury it in deeper in spite of the pain.

The knocking becomes more insistent and I try, unsuccessfully, to ignore it. Instead, I sit up, my hair all mashed on the left side of my head.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, I AM TRYING TO SLEEP?!"

Even I am surprised at just how loud and strong my early morning voice can be. Why cant it have the same great gusto all throughout the day?

"With a pair of lungs like that you could easily be a singer someday!"

I sigh and a shower of annoyance rains over me. My dad's muffled laughter irritates me so much I actually stop being sleepy.

"Come in."

The door opens and my dad stands fully dressed in the doorway. I let out a yawn and stifle it with my hand. "What's up, Dad?"

"Nothing. I'm just waking you up. You mother-"

"Hannah."

"Your mother said-"

"_Hannah," _I stubbornly insist.

"-that its not good for growing girls to sleep in late. I'm glad she's so knowledgeable on stuff like that. If it was up to me--"

"But that doesn't even make _sense!"_

"Appease her and get up, will you? It'll be the first day you've spent with her in a while. And you missed breakfast: she made your favorite."

"What?"

"Oatmeal."

"I hate oatmeal," I say dryly.

"The thing is, she _tried. _So get up. _Please?"_

I sigh for the billionth time that day, which is a record even for me, being as how I was only awake for like, a minute. Hannah was already indirectly causing problems through my air headed, light hearted father. If I thought I was okay at the Jedi mind trick, she had completely mastered it.

"Okay, Okay. I'll be down in a few." He sends me one of his simpleton smiles and leaves, telling me that he'll be back in a half an hour. I stand, stretching out my stiff, tired muscles. I sneeze, and with the expelling of whatever that was, the memory of last night floods back into me and fills me with a warmth that reverses my already taut mood. I was running on the hope that I would presumably see Jacob that day.

Eee! My furry little were-boy!

I float through my normal waking up methods.

I even buoy halfway down the stairs until my foot caught on a step and I almost tumbled down the rest.

…

(I luckily caught myself. With the help of the banister, or course.) I was almost used to being clumsy when around/thinking about Jacob Black.

Alicia Black.

I jump-eth the gun-eth.

And so I digress.

When I get down the stairs, yummy smells are emanating from the kitchen. My stomach growls, much to my dismay, and betrays me. But I have always been a foodie. Good food was good food, even if it was prepared by Satan herself.

And yes, I did say 'herself'.

I stumble weakly into the kitchen, being led by some other-worldly digestive organ that seemed to have decided to betray every last moral instilled in me and sniff out what Hannah was cooking. From that I remember, she only ever ate rabbit food and almost never ate anything considered 'yummy'. For dinner she ordered out for us or we ordered out for ourselves (most likely the later) and she picked at nothing or this weird, orange and gray tofu stuff. As much as I despised the woman, I was very curious about the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen.

I had to leave my Jacob high behind so I took a moment out to gather myself in a sulk before entering the kitchen.

"Good morning, Han-"

My jaw hit the floor so hard I am sure there will be bruising for weeks.

"_Hannah!?" _The person who turned around was not my egg/body donor. Oh, of course she had the same pristine small features and lean body. But the mega-bitch-- I mean Hannah- I know would never look like this. Never would she wear cheesy green eye shadow and such a rosy, and I mean literally, fluffy apron! Her hair had even been cropped (magically overnight, I guess) into a very neat, maternal looking short hair cut.

"DEAR! I've been waiting for you! Come, come. Sit, sit! I am almost done preparing your brunch. I was worried about you when you didn't come down for breakfast."

"Since when did…" I let the _you care? _drop away. I mean, she was making an obvious effort to be nice. Maybe it had something to do with her discovering me alone outside in the soaking rain last night looking all flushed and running a high fever (from being pressed against Jake). Maybe she really was concerned..?

_-Snort-_

_NAW._

"I made your favorite for you, of course, but it went all hard because you weren't around to eat it." She pouts in a way that is so real, I actually ponder for a few moments whether or not she was sincere about it. But as you know, I was just fooling myself.

I look at her scrutinizingly. She just continues to give me this bright, happy smile. I walk carefully to the table, inching along slowly as not to fall into any booby traps, and slide a chair slowly away from the table. "Er, okay."

Its all the encouragement she needs. She turn back to the counter and produces a huge plate of beef stroganoff.

I don't know about you, but I really don't like eating stuff like that when I first wake up. Not that Hannah would know that.

But two can play this game.

I smile hugely and she places the overloaded plate before me along with a spoon, fork, and a cup of grape juice.

I carefully inspect the food for any signs of poison. She would do something like that if I gave her the chance…

I decide not to.

I scoot away from the table after closely inspecting the dish for any signs of illegal or poisonous substances. "Actually, Hannah. I am not very hungry."

A look of despair crosses her face.

"I mean, I'm sure you cant disagree with me when I say that food like can't be good for your figure. Yet alone your digestive lining."

The look of despair slides off her face and the evil I am used to seeing reveals itself. "You WILL eat this Hamburger Helper I prepared! It took me 3 tries to make it look this presentable!"

I narrowed my eyes at her, smiling. "Why, mother. I knew you were hidden in there somewhere underneath that awful eye shadow and frilly rose printed apron. Tell, why is it that you have suddenly decided to change up, huh? Its very interesting me how one goes from being a regular bitch, to a bipolar bitch in a little less than a year. Very interesting indeed."

Is this Alicia Cannon speaking? Are these words coming out of MY mouth?!

"You shut your mouth you little tramp. Don't you talk to me like that! Have you forgotten? I saw you last night, with that boy. I could make up some very nasty lies that your father would be all too eager to believe--"

Oh hell no.

"I dare you! You'll regret the day you ever spawned me. And that's what all this is about huh? Trying to get back on dad's good side so you can steal some more of his money and run off again. Is that right? Trying to act motherly so you can be given back the privileges of a loving mother, is that right? Well, I wont let you, you sniveling little whore!"

My fists slam down on the table so hard Hannah jumps. I don't know what's possessing me, but whatever it is has made me damn angry.

So livid, in fact, I can't remember being this wrathful ever before. Its as if all the bad events of the past weeks (ie; almost getting eaten, being kidnapped, etc. ) decided to crash down upon me all at once, sending me into 'kill and destroy!' mode.

"I'll- I'll tell you father--"

"And I'll kill you in your sleep. Why are you here?!"

I began to approach her around the table. She tries to cover up the look of fear that crosses her face with a sneer.

"Your not bold enough--"

I lurch at her.

She screams and there is a loud crash as she runs wildly around the table, knocking over the Hamburger Helper and trying to get out of the room.

I pounce after her and she careens down the short hallway towards the stairs. She scrambles up them so fast, I stop short, realizing what I am doing.

Wowo.

A snort of laughter fights its way to the surface of my being, and I double over, cracking up. After reviewing the ridiculous way she scrambled up the steps like a scared dog, (her apron all twisted and hamburger helper on the back of her skirt) I wipe the tears from my eyes and attempt to stop laughing.

She didn't really think I was going to hurt her, did she?

Yes, I decide. No one runs like that unless they think that their life is in danger.

What, did you think I was _serious? _Was I mad, hell yeah, but don't you remember this:

_But two can play this game._

Did… you think I was really going to hit her?

Bwah hahahahaha!

I wasn't that carried away. But it worked!

Felling in as good of a mood as ever, I happily snatch up the spare car keys from the coat hanger. Just as I had assumed, Dad took the rental car, not wanting to pay for the remaining 4 days without actually using the car.

My stomach gives an alarming grumble, angry at me for not giving it what it wanted when it wanted it.

Don't worry little guy, I say to it. There's a nice little IHOP rip-off place right around the corner that claims to sell the "Best Pancakes In Town!".

Don't act like you don't talk to your stomach, too.

The day is surprisingly bright outside and it fits my twisted, sunny mood. I smile big and wide before unlocking the car and sitting down inside.

The smell of the fresh leather wafts into my nose, making my stomach growl for some... strange reason. (Who's stomach reacts to the smell of leather besides mine? Its not like it smells appetizing!)

Feeling content, I stick the key in the ignition.

I turn it.

And it starts. So good so far!

But nothing lasts forever.

There is a metallic 'clink' on the window that is barely heard over rumble of the engine.

-sigh-

Are metallic clinks ever good?

I turn my head, slowly, towards the window.

…

I am almost not surprised at the sight of a gun pressed against the glass, and I don't even freak out, to my own surprise. I casually roll down the window and look indirectly at the guy brandishing a weapon down at me.

With his silvery, short hair and leathery brown skin, he looks kinda like.. Samuel L. Jackson in the jumper.

Which is almost just as creepy as the fact that he was wielding a 9 millimeter gun (I am guessing) only inches away from my head.

"Can I help you?"

I don't know how I manage to come off so calm facing death. Probably because compared to vampires and werewolves, the common grand theft auto criminal seemed like he only scraped the surface in scariness. Oh, and also all those articles about how if you panicked, the criminal was likely to panic, too, and end up blowing your (my) head off by mistake.

"Get out of the car."

His voice is deep and throaty and his eyes shift recklessly to and fro. He must be really desperate, doing this in such a neighborhood in bright daylight.

I sigh, tying to calm myself, and cut the engine. I've seen this all happen before, and usually if a guy who was stealing your car without you in it, he doesn't have any intentions of killing you.

I am opening the door and stepping out when there is a flash _--flash!-- _and a loud, sick crack.

I look up and dead into the golden eyes of Edward.

TT-TT

"Are you okay?"

I feel the blood draining from my face as I glance down at the GTA-ist, crumpled in a folded heap on the ground. I look back up at Edward, my head whirling as the realization of what just happened slaps me like a brick wall.

"Yeah, I-I'm… I'm fi--"

"It was kinda weird how she passed out. Her sentences didn't trail off or anything. It was just like.. 'plop', midsentence."

I recognize Edwards voice. My fingers gripped the fabric under my hands as I fight to pull myself back to full consciousness.

"Hmm. Are you sure she didn't suffer any physical damages? Like.. A blow to the head?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. From what I saw, she was just getting out of the car. I was completely off guard when she passed out and almost didn't catch her."

"Well.. If she didn't suffer any physical damages-"

"ER, um, before or after?"

"…What do you mean.. after?"

"Well, I may have kinda… hit her head when trying to get her into my car."

As soon as he mentions it, by head begins to throb with the intensity of a thousand suns. I struggle further to snap myself out of this pitch black state.

I will _kill _Edward when I get up! Never mind the fact that he just saved me, my head feels like _death frozen over!_

"Ah, yes, well… that does constitute as 'physical damage'. Lets see. That must be the cause of this here bump-"

It's poked.

"ARRRGHH!!"

I am suddenly fully conscious quickly snap up, severly regretting it afterwards. My hands dance around my wounded head in agony and undecided whether or not I should clutch at the actual bump, or just hold my head still to stop the black that is slowly spreading across my eyes.

I wisely, I think, choose the later.

There is a moment of deep silence, either that or my ears stop working for a few seconds. (I am betting on the later.) The pain dulls a bit, and I ever-so slowly lift my eye lids.

"Are you okay?"

This time it isn't Edward speaking, but a 20-something year old guy who kinda reminds me of… a blonde Peter Facinelli. (Movie reference! I know, I know. XD I don't think I can help it!)

O.o

He's no Jacob Black, but he's got my vote in the case he wants to run for President. (Sorry, Obama!)

…

That is unless he wanted to run up against… say… Jacob Black.

"Yeah. I think I'm fine." I shoot a venomous glance at Edward, daring him to say something. "Thanks for asking."

"Edward, would you please fetch her some water and some aspirin?"

He grumbles about it but leaves anyway.

"May I…?"

He gestures at my head and I hesitate until I see the stethoscope around his neck. I nudge my head at him, and wince as his unbelievable cold fingers dance gently over the big ass bump on my forehead.

"So, are you like, a doctor?"

"Yes. In fact, I am. Right in Forks."

"Ah," -wince- "so am I at a hospital?"

I look around at the very hospital-like room.

"No."

…

"Are you… sure?"

He laughs at my uncertainty and pulls a tube of some kind of cream stuff out of his pocket. After smearing a thing layer of it on my head, he bandages it and finally looks at me full on, amusement written clearly across his features.

"Yes. You are just as Edward described you."

"What is I _that _supposed to mean?"

"Oh, no. it's a compliment. Trust me. Anyway, you are here, at my home."

"Why would Edward bring me here instead of the hospital?"

"For one, here its free and I don't ask to see insurance or a whole lot of information that is unknown. For another, I am Edwards Father--"

"_What?"_

"Here it is." Edward rudely interrupts the conversation when he walks in with a Dasani and a few pills. He hands them to me and I eye them suspiciously before gulping them down. Afterwards, I suspiciously wonder why it took him so long to retrieve the pills and water. Then, remembering the tremendous size of house, I shrug it off as just a long walk.

(A/N: I know, I know. Bad. Baaad ending. This is probably the hardest chapter for me to write because I didnt want to make anyone, ( mainly Alicia, my own feaking character) seem too OOC. I hope I stayed true... Anyway, also forgive me for the abscense of Jacob Black. I miss him! Good news: thank ye gods, my creative flow has returned. THANK YE GODS, I SAY!! Chapter 10 will probably be out sooner rather than later. Bump that, it will be! And I do apologive for the 'alternate opening'. You hate it, I hate it, its hated. It will be off of and will no longer slander my name, nor LLT. Review please.. and thanks! XD)

(p.s Beta anyone?)


	10. Never doubt my abilities

(A/N: Before I began, I want to answer a question that I received in one of my reviews. ;)

"Who was the guy that wanted her out of the car and why the heck was Edward there?"

I am so glad that you actually asked me this. Thank you :D

Anyway, perhaps you don't remember but it was a very minor detail in the story. Um.. Let me see if I can find it for you…

"_Who the hell are the Cullens?"_

_He sighs. I look at my watch. "CRAP!"_

"_What?"_

"_We have like, 3 minutes before they are due to arrive."_

_He nods. "I'll hear them. Bella lives right down the street, you know."_

I know most don't notice, but I try to tie even the smallest details into the story. Lol. I didn't really expect anyone to notice that, I'm not that expectant, but yeah.. That's why Edward was close. Bella's house is like… six houses down and he just happened to be there. And he is a vampire with extra super sensitive senses and the ability to read minds. Oh! Does anyone remember the fact that Edward can't read Alicia's mind, just like he cant read Bella's? Coincidence… or… something more? I guess we'll all find out in due time! (Edward didn't read Alicia's mind but the carjackers... Or was he a carjacker?)

Oh, and about the guy. The only people who will know why he was there at this point and time are me and Edward. Lol. I'm not ready to reveal that tidbit of information right now. But I will say that it had something to do with Hannah… and nothing to do with carjacking.

Anyway, I think that's about all for this long authors note. I really hope that answers any questions! n.n Oh, and sorry for the recent feeling… I know it's a problem.

Note: Italics are either thinking or flashbacks. Some thinking isn't in italics though. Whatever went with the flow at the time.)

Love Like This

Chapter 10: You will learn to never doubt my abilities.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen."

"Wow… you two are nothing alike." _Except for your ethereal beauty._

"It's been said before," he says in an amused fashion. "Now, are you sure your alright? You suffered from a mild concussion, I think, which is why you didn't wake up in Edwards car on the way here."

_Wait, did he say Cullen?_

"Oh, I'm great. So Edward managed to knock me out when I was already knocked out."

"Exactly. As soon as you get home," he gives me a mock severe look, "get right to bed. I'm sure you'll have one mean headache upon awakening."

'_He wont come after you here,' Jacob had said. 'He'd be the Cullens' territory.'_

"Cool. Something nice to look forward to. A present, I dare say. Or at least a reminder of my latest horrendous life threatening experience."

For the slightest of moments, concern shines clear through the amusement on his face. "So you been having a lot of dangerous experiences as of late?"

I like how he has that formal, ancient way of speaking.

"You can say that. Some stuff that you wont _believe _has been happening to me these past few weeks. Most of it not too great." Mr. Cullen has that doctors' charm. You know, when your getting an embarrassing exam and they talk about normal stuff to make you feel more relaxed, and it actually works even thought its one of the most awkward things in the world?

"Trust me, I can believe it."

I nod my head.

_It could be all too true. Why would a vampire be afraid of trespassing on their territory… Unless they are.. What? Vampire hunters?_

"Now, you are all patched up now and welcome to go home. I'm sure Edward can pitch you a ride-"

"We'll, you see, I've had about just as many bad Edward/Edward's-car experiences as I can take in two days."

"Which is understandable."

"And he said I smelled like a wet dog upon out first meeting, so I have a feeling that he doesn't like me very much."

"Au contraire, Mademoiselle.."

Oh, how the wise have fallen. But I don't say this aloud.

"I think a taxi would be a better idea. For everyone involved." I give him my most persuasive smile, and he smiles back at me.

"How charming you are, Ms. Alicia. It's a characteristic that will get you out of many a quarry in the future."

Is there any way I can turn it on more often in the future?

The taxi pulls up to my house. I sluggishly thank the already-paid (Thanks to Mr. Cullensgenerosity) driver and he pulls away. I attempt to stretch, but my muscles felt too heavy and my head too cloudy. That stuff Edward gave was definitely no mild Advil, if its what's causing this fatigue. More like horse tranquilizers or something.

I stumble towards the house door, dropping the water bottle I was carrying with me. I turn around, but don't have the energy nor the will to look for it.

Was the house always this far away? It seems as thought I've been walking for hours on end to no avail. My brain is shutting down, and I need to get into the house before I pass out, hit my head on a rock, and die.

Yes; some people imagine themselves dying from old age or a sickness. I imagine myself dying from randomly passing out and bashing my head on a huge rock.

It's just one of those things, you know?

The weather takes a terrible turn and it begins to rain, and I grumble. I had to have been walking towards the door for like, five hours now. Either that, or I'm stuck in some kind of time warp where everything goes slower than it should.

And I'm just willing to bet on the later.

Unexpectedly, my arm is grasped and I am pushed into the present. I am walked briskly, or so it seems compared to the speed I was just moving, towards the door and sat on the doorstop. I move my head too fast to see who's assisted me and everything goes all blurry and blended together, like when you take a picture and move the camera at the last second. I take a moment to gather myself before opening my eyes again. Even thought his features are muddled under my heavy lids, I automatically distinguish the delicately handsome face and darkly worried eyes, if only for a moment.

"J-Jacob?" My mouth doesn't work right but I still manage to get out his name. I probably always will.

"Jesus Alicia how long have you been standing there? Your soaking wet and burning up at the same time. Do you have a fever? Where were you earlier?"

I blink at him, uncomprehending. His words blended together so effectively, the only part I caught was 'Jesus.'

"Jesus?" I try to say. Instead It comes out more like 'geezubs?' Even _I _know that was unintelligible.

"Geezubs?"

I nod. He takes it in stride.

"Okay. Your parents don't seem to be home, so I'm taking you inside, understand?"

He speaks so slowly I want to scold him for talking to me like I'm stupid. But I can't. Involuntarily, my eyes are drifting close.

"You're not dying, are you? I swear Alicia if you die on me I'm gonna go to the afterworld and drag you back with me. You hear? _You hear_?"He shakes me a little, but it does nothing to break my stupor.

I manage to drowsily blink at him before no longer being able to respond. I guess that's the second time I've past out today. It's like I'm going for a record or something.

I open my eyes a crack, and at first I am uncomprehending. It takes my brain a moment to send the signal, but I manage to lift my hand. It passes like a dream before my face, all blurry and unfocused. It takes a great deal of effort, and my hands flops back down besides me without my permission, and refuses to get up again.

I panic, the gears in my mind and the greater part of my imagination shifting into overdrive.

OMG, OMG, _OMG!_ Am I paralyzed? Did I just use my last bit of energy, for _nothing? _Am I in my death bed? Did I fall and bash my head on a rock? Where _am _I?!

I manage to open my eyes completely and I immediately feel the idiot inside of me rear her head.

I am in my own room, in my own bed. The reason I didn't recognize it is because out of all the weeks I had been living in Forks, Washington, I had only ever slept in my new room twice. Once on the first night, to appease Dad, and last light after finding out that Hannah was back. Ever since then I had either been sleeping at Sam's or on the living room pull-out sofa. The lights in the room are dimmed, and shadows fall around the room in a very ghostly fashion. I feel a hand tightly squeeze my limp hand.

"You're awake."

"Jacob?"

"Yes." He fondly pushes away a lock of sweaty hair. "You passed out. You have a fever. Don't move around too much."

"Again today?"

"Again today what?"

I put a sock in it, not wanting to worry him further. "I dunno."

He chuckles, and I wish the sound would go on and on forever. "You've been straining yourself too much lately.

"Have not," I insist stubbornly. "I've been having fun almost dying all the time." Even as I say it, I realize it's true.

"Well, its not fun for me, having you almost die all the time."

"Don't lie," I start, in mock argument. "You can't wait to have me done away with and gone--"

"Ssh. You talk too much."

O.o

I sit quietly, and he glares down at me, annoyed. "What?"

"Why'd you just suddenly go quiet on me?"

I sigh. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you. I came by earlier but you weren't home. Where were you?"

It's then that I decided to not tell Jacob of the events that transpired.

"Running some errands for dad. He sent me on a search for kosher flour. I didn't find it."

"How odd… Does that even exist?"

I shrug, the lie sitting on my shoulders like a heavy bag of potatoes. _One_, I subconsciously count. "I've heard of the pickles."

Jacob laughs, and open laugh that I am starting to get used to. My heart thrums away at the sight of him, at how beautiful he is. It makes my heart ache. I reach out and press it against the side of his face. I had almost forgotten how it felt to touch his scolding skin, and with a start, I realize that I never want to be without that feeling. Jacob stops laughing, and looks down at me, his eyes twinkling. I remember a time not so long ago when his eyes were always faraway and sad. Now, they twinkle and glisten like diamonds.

"Tell me, Jacob Black. What is it that makes you tick?"

He smiles gently down at me, not answering. I'm completely fascinated at the changes in him. What happened? What made my sad eyed boy change so dramatically over the days? Can I bottle it and sell it on eBay?

"What an unusual girl you are. I've never met anyone quite like you."

I feign injury. "You calling me weird? Is that an _insult_, wolf boy?"

"No. Not al all." His hand finds my face and his long fingers trace a tickling trail down my jawbone. "What am I doing; you're sick." He begins to retract his hand but I snatch his fingers up in mine, my grip strengthened by nothing but sheer determination.

"Don't stop."

He grins.

"But also don't let it get to your head."

He continues to trace his hands up and down my face. At first, I keep my eyes closed and I am pulled into an almost trance-like state. "Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you still in love with Bella?" I squeeze my eyes closed even harder still, bracing myself for his reaction. His hand crawls up my face and he slowly lifts open my eyes, one by one. I let him.

"Silly girl," He says, his breath fanning across my face in short sweet burst. "How can I possibly still love Bella, when I've imprinted so uncompromisingly upon you?"

"Imprinted? What's tha--"

His hot lips touch down on mine in a way that is sweeter than any candy I've ever tasted before. Its so brief, that when he pulls away, I hungrily try to force myself after him, but I don't have the strength to do so.

"You tease," I began. "You give too little. Stingy-"

"Ssh." He presses a hand firmly against my lips, and then traces them the his lithe fingers. "Your sick." He pushes the stubborn hair out of my eyes for the second time. I bite my lip at his sudden tenderness, nearly overwhelmed. My eyes fill with tears, and I try to blink them away.

"What's wrong? Here, drink this." He sits my head up on his lap and gives me a bottle of water. I drink and wait before my tears dry up before speaking.

"It's nothing, it's just the sickness is getting to me, " I lie; _Two. _

"You hungry?"

"N-" I start to go for they lying-to-Jacob record, but my stomach growls hungrily in reply. _How many times must thou betray me, ye who growls a lot,_I mentally scold my stomach. It grumbles back, accusing me of lying about pancakes that morning and telling my eyes to shift towards the clock. Being the traitors they are, they obey him and stomach further complains that it is 6:OO pm, and nearly 24 hours after he had last eaten

Or.. Something like that happens in like, less than a second.

…

"Yeah. I guess I am."

"Good. Because I wouldn't want to waste this." He spoons up a bit of brown and red stuff and begins to blow on it. "I found it in your refrigerator and thought I'd heat some up for you--"

"No, don't eat that!" I slap the Hamburger Helper violently out of his hand and the spoon goes flying, circling speedily around its center of mass, into the opposite wall where it leaves a red streak on the wall.

"What the _heck _was that about?"

"Erm. It's poisoned. I think."

"You think?"

"Hannah tried to poison me this morning."

"She made you Hamburger Helper this morning? _Eww_, who eats _Hamburger Helper _first thing in the _morning_?"

"That's what I said! But she originally made Oatmeal, except that I wasn't awake to eat it."

"But you hate oatmeal."

"Exactly! Wait.. How'd you know that?"

"You didn't eat breakfast the one time Emily made Oatmeal. Said it was cuz you weren't hungry, but your never _not _hungry."

"I am so not hungry sometimes!" I lie. "It never ceases to amaze me. All those little thing you remembered about me in such a short time. Hannah had been living with me for 16 years and to her I mind as well be some person she randomly passes on the street."

Jacob shrugs, looking a little embarrassed. "It's a newly developed talent, I guess." He leans over me and begins to stroke my face again, and my thoughts are quickly turned away from hating Hannah, to loving Jacob--

Loving Jacob? Do I love Jacob, so soon? What is it they say about love… try to imagine yourself living without that person and if you cant, there's just no way in hell that you can be without that person, then you love said person.

Can I continue to live without Jacob..?

_N--_

I push the answer into the back of my head. Crazy thinking, is all. Crazy-ass, hunger stricken, fever induced thinking.

_How can I possibly still love Bella, when I've imprinted so __uncompromisingly upon you?_

Imprinting? _What…?_

"Jacob, what's _imprinti_--"

"Come on. Lets go get you something to eat. I'm sure there's something in your kitchen that Hannah hasn't poisoned yet. Perhaps a can of soup?"

"Wait. What's imprint--"

_Sa-Woop! _Jacob scoops me up and holds me to his chest. Its not the first time he's done it, but my face burns like it is. I can practically feel his brain sending his toned muscles the signals--

"Its not good to be hungry and sick at the same time."

I push the empty bowl away, only slightly embarrassed. Satisfied and at 100 again, I gulp down the pulpy orange juice in one swig. Then, I take a chance at looking at Jacob.

"You almost put me to shame. Is that all it takes for you to come back from the dead?"

My face burns with the intensity of a thousand suns. "Shutup."

He laughs, his long smooth hair moving when he throws his head back. Smiling, I lead forward and run my hand through it. "Im jealous. What conditioner do you use?"

"You wish I'd give up my secrets that easily." He grabs my hand from his hair and kisses the back of my fingers. Lightning shoots up and down my arm. Keeping his eyes trained on mine, he interlaces our fingers. His kisses move slowly up my arm, to my elbow, where he kisses the sensitive skin there.

"Thank you for taking care of me," I say, in between breaths.

"No problem. Alicia, where are your parents?" He pulls me to him and nuzzles my neck, his fingers tickling.

"Wha..?" I am rendered unable to comprehend while he is doing _that._

He stops, albeit temporarily. "Your parents. How come they aren't home?"

"Uh.. I don't know. Maybe they left a note or something? Oh! Did I tell you that I told Hannah I was going to kill her in her sleep if she told my dad about last night?"

"_Really?"_

"Heck yeah! She scrambled up those steps so fast… I don't even have a simile for it!"

"Wow. That must've took courage. I'm proud of you." He really sounds it, too. Odd.

I stand up to look on the counter for a note. There isn't one. Unusual: even when Dad went for a half an hour jog he always left a note: he was just OCD that way.

I turn back to Jacob, the anxiety written like a picture book across my face.

"Hey, hey. Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine."

"Yeah, but you don't know my dad. He's an idiot, and I say that in the most affectionate way. He chased around butterflies in the streets of NYC to get a money shot, even thought he worked for Vogue, which happens to be a fashion magazine."

"So maybe he forgot to write a note."

"Not like him either; he's a mix between being moronic and neurotic. I should check his room just in case he's knocked himself out. And then his dark room to make sure he didn't accidentally inhale too many chemicals and knock himself out."

Jacob raises an eyebrow at me, and its one of the most adorable things I have ever seen. He picks an apple out of the fruit basket and takes a bite. "You have this _thing _about being knocked unconscious, don't you? But okay. I'll help."

"If you're doubting that he's that simple, then you're wrong. The dark room is just right over there; used to be a bathroom. And don't eat all my apples!" I run up the steps, nearly tripping on the top one and having to do it all over again. Run up the steps, that is.

"Be careful!" Jacob calls from the kitchen.

…

I turn on the light in the hallway and walk towards my Dad's room. The lights are off inside, but I still tug at the door.

It's locked.

I go into my room in search of a bobby pen. Successful in my search, I walk back towards the room.

"He's not in the dark room--"

"_GAH! _Would you please make a noise when walking up the steps or something?"

"Oh; Sorry." Jake sheepishly scratches at his head.

"Watch this." I put an ear to the door, just for show, and then twist the lock.

"Its locked," Jake obviously points out.

"I _know _that, Just watch."

I flatten out the bobby pen, and in less than a minute I mold an oddly shaped contraption.

"Master key," I say proudly, holding it out for Jacob to examine.

He snorts. "How _rude. _Just you wait and see, I'll show you. This is a special New York Technique that only New Yorkers know. We learn it at the Academy: You know, the same place where we learn kill and destroy?

"I remember you mentioning that to me that night in the forest."

"Elephant."

"Just open the door."

"Oh, yeah." I twist the door slightly to the right and stick the contraption into the keyhole. I feel around, and there is a beat of silence before I snap it quickly to the right.

The lock gives.

"You will learn to never doubt my abilities."

"I didn't."

"Don't try to save face." I twist the knob and open the door. I flip on the light switch.

"Oh, my God!! Dad! _DAD!_"

(A/N: Bit of a cliffy, I know. This chapter sucks, I know. But I had to had a bit of fluffy filling,. The next 2 chapters are already written, and I promise that they are action filled and beneficial, not all fluffy and boring like this one. Hell, If I get 4 reviews I promise to put the next one up within the next 3 days!

In any case, thanks for reading!

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight/New Mon/Eclipse. I am simply borrowing Stephanie Meyers' to create a new song and dance. ;)_

_I own Alicia Cannon, though. She's ALL mine._

Yonnabelle.)


	11. Big Girls Don’t Need Babysitters

A/N: Someone who has never read any of the twilight books (I couldn't believe it either!) read this and was like, "How can a boy be that perfect? I mean, why is he so conveniently everything Alicia needs?" I wanted to slap him (yes, it was a boy!) across the face with New Moon and be like, "Go." Lol. Hey, Brett! Its called imprinting! Don't read my fan fiction if you don't know the pre-story! But then he said it was funny and I got all 'Aww, shucks!" -blink blink blink blink- and all was forgive. Anyway, review please. )

Love Like This

Chapter 11: Big Girls Don't Need Babysitters

--  
I stumble into the room, Jacob hot on my heels. I don't want to see it, but there is a slow trickling of blood from his temple. I bite my lip hard to stop from crying out. I crouch down besides him, and my breath freezes in my chest. Around his head is a small pool of blood.

"Jacob…"

"Check his pulse, Alicia." He kneels down beside me and places a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I hesitantly reach out, my hands feeling clumsier than ever, and touch his neck. There is a weak but ever-present pulse throbbing under my finger tips. I burst into tears and fall upon him, cradling his head against my chest.

"Daddy?" I hadn't called him Daddy since I don't know when. Actually, I do. I stopped calling him that around the same time I thought I became smarter than him. "Daddy, can you hear me? Wake up, please. Daddy?"

"He's unconscious, Alicia," Jacob says, the voice of reason, calm, and comfort. It makes me wonder just how many times he's been In terrifying situations like this. "We have to get him to the hospital."

"I know," I say irritably, even though I have no reason under the sun to be irritable towards him. "I know," I repeat in an attempt to soften my words. "Let's go."

--

I pull away from Jake and bury my face miserably into my hands; the tears had finally completely dried up. Like a damn that had undergone a severe crack, all of the water I had leaked from me, all over Jacobs shirt, until there was nothing left in me. Jacob keeps his arm around me, and I rub harshly at my eyes. After a good amount of the terror and sadness has seeped out of me, guilt wraps its arms around my heart until I feel like it will suffocate me. I was so involved with Jacob and all my trouble, I had barely paid any attention to my Dad at all. If I had been there…

"Its all my fault," I find myself saying. "If I hadn't been so caught up in everything else, I would have been around him more and--"

"Ssh. You stop talking like that right now. If you were there, the only thing that would have changed is that you would have gotten hurt along with him. Good thing he had sent you to fetch that kosher flour--"

"There is no kosher flour. I mean, I don't know if it exist or not, but he never sent me out for flour. He wasn't even home. After the whole debacle with Hannah and me thinking she was trying to poison me, I was going out for breakfast in the second car. I almost got robbed at gunpoint by a carjacker the second--"

"You what?!"

"--I left the house." I was going to stop there, but the guilt of my lie built onto the guilt I was already feeling, and I needed to let some of it go before it ate me from the inside out. "Edward saved me, and I passed out--"

"Alicia Cannon?"

I looked up from my hands, my eyes avoiding Jacob at all cost. "Yes?"

"You can go see your dad now; he is--"

I don't exactly wait for the nurse to finish talking. I push quickly past her, into his room. My stomach lurches at the sight of him connected to so many cables, his face ashen. I walk slowly to his side, and push a chair close to his bed. I grab his limp hand, and it is cold in my own sweaty one. My tears regenerate themselves and pour as though they never dried up at all. I hear someone enter the room, and I lift my head from Dad's sheets.

"Dr. Cullen."

"Hello, Alicia," he says. "How are you? Still got that headache?"

"Not at all," I say, attempting a weak smile. It falters and cracks the moment I conjure it up. It must look like I have a nervous tick.

"Good, good. Any nausea? Dizziness? Fatigue?"

"A little, earlier," I say, feeling testy; I am not here for my own medical diagnosis.

"As to be expected. But you are alright, now?"

"Yes."

"Good news. Now, about your father…" The way he trails off makes me fear the worse.

"Will he be all right?" I blurt out before I have a chance to stop myself.

"Well, he's expected to have a full recovery, if that's what your asking."

Thank God; I send up a quick prayer. I want to yelp and rejoice and land a wet one on Carlisle's cheek and my dad's, but I restrain. At least for a moment.

"He's suffered from a mildly severe concussion, more likely than not caused by a blow to the head."

I nod, taking this all in. Who would want to hurt my airy, generous, care free Dad? Who would want to do such a thing?

After confirmation that my father would be okay, I remember Hannah's existence. I had not thought of it at all, but where is she? Did she have something to do with my Dad's… current state? I couldn't imagine Hannah doing anything to injure Dad's pockets, though I wouldn't deem her too good to drug me to sleep for a few days with Hamburger Helper eaten before 5 pm.

But if she isn't guilty of something, where is she now?

"-- to stay here for a while. A week in the least. He will stay under observation--"

"Wait, what? He has to stay here?" I know I should have been listening as Dr. Cullen talk, and I mentally cuff myself.

"Just for observation. He should come around within the next 24 hours. He could come around any moment now. There is no severe damage to his brain or--"

I zone out again, thinking deeply. Has Hannah's reappearance got anything to do with Dad and I both being attacked in the same day, followed closely by her disappearance?

Before I know it, I look up and the room is empty. I must have been spacing out something terrible for Carlisle to leave and for me not to notice it. There is a low knock on the open door and I turn to see Jacob there.

"No visitors that aren't immediate family members and slash or spouses are allowed after visiting hours," I chide him weakly, attempting a joke. He doesn't laugh, just continues to stare at me, his eyes intense. "I'm sorry I lied to you," I begin. "I didn't want you to worry about me anymore than you should--"

He walks slowly towards me, like if he walks to fast I might get afraid and flee, until he is standing before me. I avoid his eyes at all cost.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. Don't be mad. I should have told you."

He grabs my hand and pulls, pulling me to his hot skin in an embrace. I let him hold me, and like a balm, he immediately soothes all the guilt and hurt and invisible cracks inside of me. He doesn't say anything for a while, just holds me. Without him there, I'd probably go floating away on some invisible current.

"Just let me know next time. I can never get even remotely angry with something you've done. Not even if I tried. You make me laugh too much."

I nod into his chest, feeling so much better. But what girl wouldn't if Jacob Black had his arms around her? I catch a glance of the clock on the wall. "When did it get so late?"

"Alicia, you've been sitting beside his bed for over two hours. You fell asleep. You've exhausted yourself. You should go home."

"I fell asleep? I can't leave--"

"You have to; you're not allowed to sleep here. Dr. Cullen allowed you to stay here without being bugged my the nursed under the condition that I get you home safely before 1 AM.

I miserably tug at a strand of my hair. It is 12:44 am.

"You're fidgeting." Jake takes my small hands in his bigger ones and they stop moving immediately; like how Jesus calmed the seas with his voice alone. "I figure you want to say goodbye to your dad before we get kicked out. I'll just wait for you outside." He drops my hands and leaves the room. I peer over at my dad, a little more relieved to see that some of the color had returned to his face. I bend over and kiss his check.

"I promise, Daddy," I say to his still form, "I'll get to the bottom of this, and whoever did this to you will get it. Hannah or not." The words come out of my mouth hard and bitter, like slate rock. I don't think I ever felt so angry about anything before in my life. I drag the back of my hands across my cheeks to try and remove the tear trails. I leave the room, just remembering to dim the light a little so his eyes wont hurt in the case that he decides to wake up in the middle of the night. Though, if it was me and the person I loved had betrayed me and left me to die, I probably wouldn't want to wake up anytime soon, either.

"You ready?" Jacob is outside the room, his long form leaning against the wall, his hair recently pulled up into a ponytail. He is beautiful, as always, and my breath catches a little in my chest like it always does. His eyes run up and down my face. I can tell he notices the haggard condition I am in, but he's too much of a gentleman to say anything of it.

"Yeah. I think so." He throws an arm around me, and this is how we walk out. I stop in the hospital parking lot, tears forcing themselves to the surface. I quickly wipe them away. Jacob looks over at me from the passenger side.

"I'm driving," he says and walks around to the drivers side of the car.

"No protesting there," I say half-heartedly, already on my way to the passengers side, entirely too weary for my own good. My body feels like it isn't mine; that the only thing I am conscious of is my conscious. An empty, heavy lead shell. But I manage to find the strength to drag myself to the car.

I glance over at Jacob, and my heart flutters like a wild bird trapped in a cage. I guess I'm not so hollow after all.

"Do you need me to stay with you tonight?" he asks.

What If I had lost my dad..?, I keep thinking, but I can't even fathom the idea.

"No... I'm a big girl, and big girls don't need babysitters. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

I nod, knowing that if I speak, my mouth might betray me the wrong words would come out.

--

We pull up to my house, Jacob on the drivers side. I drag myself out of the car, and my attention is grabbed by the endlessly beautiful sight of the full moon. My eyes fill at the sight of police tape around my door, and my muscles feel weary.

"Feeling any bloodlust at the sight of the full moon?" I attempt to make a joke as Jacob comes around to the side of my car.

"Never," he says dryly.

Oh, yeah. That's right. The whole vampire vs. werewolf thing.

He takes my hand and we walk to my door. He grabs my other hand and faces me in the night, on the doorstop. "You sure you don't want me to stay?"

I look away and nod.

"Officer Swan said that he'd be by tomorrow to question you. I asked him to leave you alone tonight."

"Right, right. You always got my back. Thanks. But you know, if you kiss me it will be all too cliché."

"I don't care." He drops my hands, clutches my face, and kisses me. The weariness drains out of my shoulders. I cling to his elbows, and become human again; at least partly.

"Goodnight, goodnight. Parting is such sweet sorrow," I say.

"And you call me cliché."

"There is a difference between being classic and being cliché. By the way, I don't need a police watchdog."

Jacob turns to look at the unmarked car across the street and a few houses down. "I was hoping you didn't notice him."

"I'm from New York, after all."

I am Thanksgiving turkey.

"Its just a precaution. I mean, what if you were home when it happened..? You might have been hurt too."

He doesn't speak the words, but I can hear them loud and clear:

'That person might have been after you.'

I wince, but do my best to hide it.

"Jake, I wonder if its not a coincidence."

He looks down at me, and his eyes liquefy. I know he already understands me, but I continue anyway.

"Do you think its all connected? I mean, a vampire is after me, and my dad gets attacked. Why would he go to such extremes? And the carjacker… was he really after just the car? In bright daylight? Its not even that great of a car.."

He looks down at me, and for the first time in days, I cant read his eyes. I again realize how much of a mystery he still is. "I cant tell you, Alicia," he says softly, "because I don't know."

I can tell that not knowing, not being able to satisfy me with an answer, troubles him. I smile and place my hand on the side of his face. My heart fills up stretches to meet his.

A light breeze blows his hair blows with it. He is so beautiful, my heart aches and I wrap my arms around his midsection, pressing my head into his chest. His arms go around me, and I feel his chin on my shoulder.

What is this feeling..?

"What would I do without you?"

Surprisingly enough, the voice isn't mine. "What do you mean?" I pull away, but just enough so that I cant peer up at his face.

"Don't look so surprised."

"Don't say such silly things. Jake... Jacob.. I've caused you nothing but trouble. But you haven't dumped me. You're still there for me. You are still here. You saved my life on numerous occasions already and I've only known you for a little over 3 weeks. Now, what would I do without you?"

"Hmm. If only you understood. You've done more for me than I can do for you in three lifetimes."

I start to shake my head, but he stills it by pulling it to his chest. He sighs.

"You healed me, Alicia. I was suffering. Everyday was an uphill battle, and the hill kept getting steeper and more hard to climb. Life became more of a cliff then a hill, and it was hard just to go about everyday things. But then you showed up right when I needed you most. When I only had one hand left gripping the side of that cliff, you reached over and saved me.

"In the beginning, I didn't want to come to terms with the fact that I was able to get over Bella so instantly. I felt guilty. I thought that if I could get over her so quickly upon meeting you, then it must not have been love after all. But I was wrong. You see.. I learned something. The only real way to completely get over someone you loved is to find someone else you love even more, and have that love eclipse the other. It's the only real way to move on. That's why you should never feel like you owe me anything for wanting to be with you and protect you. You've already saved me from a million different deaths. I'm just trying to return the favor."

I clutch at him even tighter, my heart stretching so far I press myself against him to relieve some of the pressure. To my complete and utter surprise, I am so moved that tears begin to trail down my face.

"I'm sorry. I'm ruining you shirt."

I'm really no good at all when it comes to romantic stuff. Just, like, zero good.

Jacob lets out a light laugh. "It's okay. I mean, I don't really like wearing it anyway."

I laugh and snort in an embarrassingly animalistic way.

"Cute."

Can you believe that there isn't a trace of sarcasm in his voice?

"You know, in a roundabout way, you just said you loved me."

"Oh? Was it roundabout? Alicia, I do. I love you."

A POP! echoes loudly in my chest, and I am overflowed with a happiness that I never thought to be possible. "Oh… oh snap."

He kisses me again, this time long and lingering. And sweet. Truffle, bonbon, caramel, butterscotch… Like a firecracker ice pop, the flavor changes as soon as I get used to it.

Afterwards, I lean heavily against him, exhausted but also exhilarated in a way that I've never been before.

"I love you too, Jacob."

"I know."

"…" How come his was waaay better than mine?

"I mean, if you didn't, I wouldn't have gotten that reaction, now would I have?"

"Don't be so self assured," I say sourly.

"What's wrong with that?"

I hold back a grin. "I almost forgot who you were."

It slips and I break into a smile, but he just grins back.

Mine falters.

"Wanna know something that could potentially be a mood killer?"

"…No."

"That cop over there must be watching us make ou--"

"I said no."

I smile up at him, and his feigned annoyance disappears and is replaced by a look of utmost tenderness.

Wow.

I am almost tempted to change my mind about him staying over. Almost.

"Well, our time has been great, but all good things must come to an end."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay. And don't worry, I'm sure your dad will be just fine."

"Yeah, thanks."

I watch his retreating back as he walks and then slowly, begins to run towards the direction of the forest. An instant before he is shrouded in the trees, he is no longer completely human.

"Geez." I walk inside and close the door behind me. The house is completely empty in a way that's completely eerie. It feels like if I yelled out, 'Hello!' it would come back to me 4 times in 4 different voices.'

Yeah, like that.  
(A/N: My internet was down doWN DOWN for a while now. I dunno what it was but its fine now. Finally! Well, review please. Sorry for the wait, but circumstances beyond my control was the cause of the delay. Please don't be angry with me! Anyway, tell me what you liked; tell me what you hated. I'll accept it all, even if its painful! Review, please. XD . n.

Yonna :)


	12. Note to Self: Close Your Blinds

Love Like This

Ch 12: Note to self: Close your blinds.

My mind is whirling so fast, when my head hit's the pillow, sleep is the farthest thing from it. My brow feels permanently wrinkled from worry. I make spit bubbles until I get bored of it (don't act like you don't do it, too. Its better than counting sheep) and decide to prepare a late night meal

I'm walking down the hallway towards the steps scratching a particularly itchy spot on my scalp when something shiny on the floor catches my eyes.

A shiny gold pendant. Engraved into its bronze surface is a fang, deeply embedded into a full moon. I pick it up and run my fingers over the surface. The metal somehow feels cold, too cold compared to the temperature of the rest of the house. Something about it stirs up a distant memory, distant as in before Forks, but I can't recall where I had last seen it. It sends a chill thrilling up and down my spine. "Creepy." I tuck it into my sweat pants pocket, thinking somehow it might be an important clue. Even through the material, I can still feel it's cold against my skin.

I clomp down the stairs into the kitchen. I open up all the cabinets and examine the contents. Nothing inside looks even slightly appetizing. My stomach growls unhappily. It STILL, for some reason, wants IHOP.

… Which happens to be open 24/7.

Jacob would definitely _not _approve of me going on a late night quest to the International House of Pancakes. And neither, I'm sure, would the cop appointed to keep an eye on me. No. NO. I will _not _pick up the keys temptingly adorned in the glass bowl on the counter. I will _not _get dressed in all black and sneak out of the house. And will _not _slip into the car, turn on the light, barely purring engine, and jet off to pancake heaven. I will NOT.

_-Sob-_

I pull down a can of Chef Boyardee ravioli, and begrudgingly dig through the drawers for the can opener. I clamp it on, and begin the perilous task of opening it.

_WHY on earth wont Dad buy an automatic can opener? It's the 21__st__ cent--_

_CRASH!_

I jump and the can of ravioli goes flying out of my hand onto the ground. I whip around, and I hear the sound of glass being chipped onto the floor at the back of the house. I gently place down the can opener, my hands shaking, and press my hand to the circle switch that controls the light. Shrouded in darkness, I back slowly into the food pantry, closing it slowly and silently behind me. I hear footsteps approaching, and my breathing stops, my whole body tense. Two male voices, one of a deeper pitch than the other, arguing.

"--An idiot? Are you trying to Alert the whole Western Sea board? I bet the girl heard that. He wants us to bring her back alive, and as uninjured as possible. Now she probably heard us and we'll have to clomp her over the head to get her to be still," the lower of the voices goes.

"You didn't tell me NOT to do it. You said open the door."

"Exactly jackass. Figure out a way to _OPEN _the door. Not send you steel-toed foot through it. Now quickly, get your ass upstairs before she has the chance to make the great escape. I'll stay by the stairs in case she makes her way…."

The voices trails off as they reach the living room.

I exhale. I have to get out before they realize I'm not upstairs. And _fast._

I slowly push open the doors and make my way across the kitchen to the door that leads to the basement. The terrifyingly squeaky door that would surely get me caught. I consider my options.

1) Risk-opening-the-squeaky-door-and-hoping-I'm-fast-enough-to-escape-through-the-attic-doors-to-run-to-the-presumed-safety-of-the-police-officer-outside.

…OR!

2) Stupidly standing here until they finish searching upstairs and come down here to find me.

Uh, yeah. This decision is pretty easy. I stupidly stand there--

No. That was a joke.

_No time for joking. _

Oh, that's right.

"She's not up here!"

"What do you mean she's not up there you idiot! She went to bed hours ago. You saw her with your own eyes. Check the closets…" Footsteps running quickly up the steps.

Note to self: Close your blinds.

I seize the opportunity and quickly yank open the door. The squeak rings clearly through the house and I thunder down the stairs, any hope of going unnoticed banished. In the basement, I trip over a carton of pictures and stumble to the door. I push, putting all my strength into it, to no avail.

_Shit. _

I look around for an alternate route, and a window catches my eyes. Under it is a stack of cartons of pictures. I hop on them, and lift open the window. I hear the door slam into the wall, and my body is halfway out when a hand grips at my ankle.

"She's down here, Bud!" The higher of the two voices yells. "I got her!"

At first my muscles tense like a deer in headlights. Then, my survival instincts kick in and in a rush of adrenaline, I kick until my foot meets bone with a sickeningly loud crunch. I pull myself out, my strength renewed and more abundant than ever.

"She's getting away..!"

I dart around the house in the rain to the cop car, where I yell and slap at the window. The cop, although he at first he looks asleep, is slumped over in the seat, his head bent at an odd angle. My hands drop and I back slowly away from the car. Behind me, the house door slams open and a thick, short man comes rumbling out, cursing. From the uninjured state of his face, one could only presume that he was the one with the lower pitched voice, Bud.

I don't stick around long enough to examine his facial features.

I shoot of like a light, across the street and through the forest, running faster than in any race I've ever been in before and hoping its fast enough. Branches and debris barely slow me down, and surprisingly, I don't trip, slip, or fall at all. I run until I'm sure I'm safe, and my lungs ache and burn from lack of oxygen. I stop and double over, panting, my heart beating fast and hard. The adrenaline rush leaves me, and combined with the lack of food and proper sleep, makes me feel completely and utterly drained.

"You lost him about a mile and a half ago. You're super fast for a human. It's pretty cool."

I snap up, alarmed, but I don't have to strengths to move a muscle and almost collapse. My head whips around but there is no one. At least no one I could see in the near pitch dark. "Who are you-"

I whirl around and BOOM. I clutch at my heart. A tall, gangly boy, with dark hair stands before me.

"Don't worry," he says quickly at my horrified expression. "I'm with Jake. I'm Seth Clearwater."

"Why are you guys.." -pant, pant- "always doing that?"

"Huh? Hey are you alright…"

My body fails me and I fall not-so-delicately into Seth's arms. He catches me and hefts me up.

"Don't worry, I got you."

His hands burn like embers on my wet skin. "So you really are one of Jakes friends."

He grins widely. "Yup. Nice to meet you Alicia. Don't tell Jake I told you so cause I don't want him to thing I'm digging his chick, but you are way prettier than Sam made you out to be." He smiles big again.

"Er, thanks." My throat is dry and burning, and my voice tells all. He one arms me, and uses his other hand to check my temperature.

"Geez Alicia. Even I can tell you're burning up. Lets get you inside." He begins to walk with me safely tucked into his arms.

"What about.." I old man cough (if you have a grandpa then you know what I mean; you know, when they cough so hard it sounds like they are going to die, or vomit?) before speaking again, "Jacob?"

"Him, Sam and the others are rounding up your pursuers. Probably interrogating them right about now. Wouldn't let me come..." He looks temporarily down, but perks right back up. "But I'm glad I finally got to meet you. I heard so much about you from Jake's head."

"What?"

"Long story, don't worry about it. I'm going to get you to Sam's so you can get some proper rest."

"But-"

"Ssh, don't talk. Your vocal cords will crack in half and I'll be hanged. We're almost there. You ran pretty far, and in the right direction."

---

I try to stay awake long enough to wait for Jake, but I slip into a feverish and fitful sleep only moments after my head hit's the pillow. I wake up, in what feels like seconds later, too see Jacob wringing a sponge in a bucket, his brow wrinkled with worry.

"Jake," I croak.

He looks up and breathes a sigh of relief, cracking one of his adorable half smiles. He applies the cold sponge to my head. "Your temperature finally went down. I'm glad."

"When did you get back--"

"Don't talk. You sound horrible."

"Thank you for your honesty."

"You can count on it. How are you feeling?"

"Like crap."

"As to be expected. Hungry?"

"Exponentially. How long have I been out?"

"About 13 hours."

"Feels more like 13 seconds…"

He smiles. "You can go back to sleep, as soon as you get some food in your system."

"Agreed."

He drops the sponge into the bucket, and stares down at it, crestfallen.

"Jake what's wrong--"

"I shouldn't have left you alone. No matter what you said. You being put in danger was my fault."

"You're wrong. I told you to leave. You can't blame that on yourself--"

"I thought it would be safe with us right across the way patrolling the forest. But it wasn't enough." He sighs and runs his hands through his hair."

"Hey. Hey…" I say softly and advance towards him. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek. "Its no ones fault. We couldn't have predicted something like this anyway. Hell, it was kinda fun kicking that guys nose in."

"Yeah, I saw. Good work."

"So you caught them?"

"How could we not?"

Oh yeah, the whole super abilities thing.

"What's the word?

He sighs, and the hair in his face flies up. "Nothing really. They were just a bunch of small time criminals that got hired to do a job. They were told to kidnap you, bind you up, put you in box at the harbor and leave you there. To make sure you were alive."

"Geez. People sure do have a thing for kidnapping me."

"Someone is out to get you, Alicia."

I sigh. "I know.."

"We have to reel them in. To stop them."

"I also know that."

He huffs and runs his hands though his hair again.

"Aye. Cut that out. I'm sure everything will be fine."

NOT.

(A/N: Finally, chapter 12. The reason this chapter took so very long is because chapter 13 and 14, along with the rest of LLT and my stories, where deleted from my computer by my ever persistently evil stepmomther. Hardy, har har. She thinks they slow down the internet -_- Anyway, review. It would be greatly appreciated. And sorry about the uber long wait. This chapter is nothing like my original one, but wether its better or worse, I cant say. Sigh. Im still mourning the loss of my great, and not so great, works. Ty

Yonnabelle)


	13. Forks Cops Really Have Something 2 Learn

Love Like This

Ch 13: Forks Cops _Really _Have Something To Learn

I recite what happened over and over to the policeman. Already beyond exhausted, even after sleeping almost 16 hours, I'm about to burst a blood vessel, or even worse, a vein, when the chief of police, Charlie Swan, interrupts.

"That's enough, Finn. She's been through enough already; you don't have to question her like she's a suspect."

Finn nods, and saunters off to collect evidence or something. I breath a sigh of relief. Mean son of a bi--

"First your dad, then this." He looks at me sympathetically then claps a hand on my shoulder, pats it, then rests it on his hip in a weird way. What an awkward display of sympathy.

"I'm sorry. I really am.," he says, and he sounds like he means it. I guess Forks cops are a lot different from NY cops. "So.. I understand that you are staying at Sam and Emily's place? A relative of Emily, right?"

"_Hu--?"_

"Yeah," Jacob says from behind me. Apparently, he had received permission to approach me again, having been banned to the porch for the extent of the 'interrogation'. "She's a distant cousin of Emily's."

_Ahhhh_, I see.

"Yeah," I say after a moments hesitation. "Emily is Hannah's-- Uh, my moms.. Sisters.. Cousin. Uh.. my Mom and her sister have different fathers."

Not exactly true, and I'm laying it on a bit thicker than necessary. I clamp my mouth shut.

"Your mom is away for business, I hear. She's been informed of the situation?"

"Yeah," Jacob answers for me, once again. "Emily called her last night. She said she'd be back as soon as she could, and for Em to take care of Alicia till she got back."

I take a quick glance at Jacob. Even _I_ am incapable of lying with such a smooth face.

_Five points._

"I see. Well, as long as your situation is secure, there is no need to call upon child services--"

"NO need at all," I interrupt, shaking my head a bit too vigorously. Jacob places a hand on my shoulder, and my motion gradually slows and comes to a stop.

Charlie shifts his eyes from Jacob, to me, and back, but says nothing. He seems to trust Jacob, because suspicion never enters his eyes. Either that, or Forks cops _really _have something to learn.

**

Sitting on the steps of my house a few minutes after the last of the law left, I slip my cell phone into my pocket after speaking to a nurse at the hospital. According to her, my dads stats were normal, but he is _still _unable, or unwilling, to wake up. I force the tears behind my eyes to stay there.

"You sure you don't want to go see him..?"

"Not yet," I say, not able to keep the emotion from pouring into my voice. "I don't think I can stand to see him like that again."

Even though I felt crazy guilty about not going to see him, I know that if I did, I'd sink into a seriously deep depression. One that even Jacob Black wouldn't be able to wake me from.

And right now, I needed to keep my sanity.

Jacob wraps an arm around me from beside me, and kind of fuzzes up my hair with his fist. I smooth it down with my hands, But he just does it again.

I glare poison darts up at him, but he smiles, and I melt, resting into his tall frame, fuzzed hair and all.

"So.." he starts. I wait for him to finish but he never does.

"So… what?"

"So… my sister comes home tomorrow from school."

"So.. I guess you can say I didn't even know you had a sister."

"Then I guess you don't know that I have multiple sisters..?"

"You guess correctly."

"Well anyway.. I was thinking that since she comes back tomorrow, it would be a good time to.. Introduce you to the family?"

It takes me a while to recover. "Wouldn't your family think our relationship.. Strange? I mean, just in how quick it progressed?"

_Not that the things surrounding them aren't already strange enough._

He blows out a mouthful of air, and stretches his legs out in from of him. "You see," he begins, "there's something to this whole werewolf thing that I have yet to tell you."

My ears twitch at the possibility of learning something, _anything_, about "this whole werewolf thing".

"Okay," I saw. My eyes trained on Jacobs perfect profile. "Hit me."

"There's this thing called imprinting."

I perk up, having heard this term before, and being massively interested in what it means.

"Yes, yes?"

"Promise you wont be angry."

"I promise," I say eagerly without a second (or first) thought, "I promise!"

"Well.. Us-werewolves have this..thing-were-we-fall-in-love-with-the-one-most-suitable-for-raising-and-producing-our-children-without-really-knowing-a-thing-about-that-person--"

"_WHAT?"_

"You promised you wouldn't get mad!"

"You mean to tell me you don't love me for who I am, you just love me cause I happened to walk into your life when you needed love?!"

"No--"

"You mean to tell me that you don't like me for my personality, or for what I stand for, but because of my ability to produce your _YOUNG_?"

He sighs. "Alicia. Its not exactly like tha--"

"Do you, Jacob Black, have any feeling for me at A--"

"_ALICIA!" _

I shutup, cross my arms across my chest, and try not to pout.

(To no avail)

"You are misunderstanding Alicia. Its not cause you are just any girl who just happened to arrive at the moment you did, nor is it about it span of your hips and your ability to produce children… Its because its _YOU_, Alicia! There have been other girls; even the quote unquote prettiest ones have never had faces to me. Imprinting is.. It's love at first sight, but beyond that. So strong of a bond its unbreakable. When I laid eyes on you.. I realized you are my soul mate. Life begun to _literally _revolve around you. You became my everything in a instant; my world. Living would loose all meaning without you, and because of that, I would do anything for you. Whether it be risking my life to save you, or.. Running circles around a tree until I become dizzy and fall out."

_...Sniff_

"Oh Jake.." Without my permission, I feel tears begin to rise in my throat. Really, what girl would be able to resist a speech like that?

"Alicia.." He takes ones of my arms and turns my face so I have to look at him. "Look me in my face: does this look anything other than real to you?"

Tears slip down my face into his hand.

"I tried not to love you, feeling guilty about how easy it was to give Bella up, but even beyond the effects of the imprinting, I still knew that I could love only you."

I allow him to pull me close and cradle me, not ashamed of the tears pouring down my face for once.

"Okay," I say, in between sniffles. "Tomorrow. But with one condition…"

With his chin on my head, he blows a sigh into my hair. Inhales; blows again. "And what's that?"

"I take you up on that whole running around a tree thing."

He stops his inhale/exhale cycle to lets out a short laugh. "Ha ha. Funny"

After a few second, I burrow deeper into him.

"…I wasn't making a joke."

***

That night. A dream~~(Memory)

"_I'm leaving," Hannah says, her voice shaken soda flat and her face completely emotionless._

_I freeze, a spoonful of cereal inches away from my wide open mouth. Maybe it was the finality in her voice, or maybe it was the two industrial sized suitcases she was pulling along (probably the later), but something told me she meant for good. _

What _exactly is going on?_

_My dad turns a page his newspaper, oblivious to the seriousness of the situation at hand. "Ah," He says. -_Flip_- "Where to Honey? The Spa again? Your sisters house?"_

_She doesn't say anything, but her mouth settles into a hard line. I drop my spoon, and Cocoa Pebbles splash across the table, leaving a chocolate splatter on the glass. I quickly grab a paper towel and begin to wipe it up._

_After his question goes unanswered, and the Colossal Cocoa Pebbles Explosion (2009) he finally sets his news paper down. "Hunny-" _

_He catches sight of the suitcases, and his face twist in confusion, but I can tell he still just _does not _get it. "Why are you packing so much? To go to your sisters?"_

_I finally decide that I can't take it anymore. "Dad-"_

"_No," Hannah interrupts, and her face twist, turns mocking. "I'm not going to my sisters. I'm leaving. For good."_

_With that, she turns on her heel. _

_My dad stands up, and the sound of his chair scraping back temporarily stops Hannah's advancing. "What?"_

_I want to slap my forehead in a way that's entirely inappropriate for the moment. _

"_I _said, _I'm _leaving_. You know--poof?"_

"_But wait.. Why? What about Alicia? What about the baby?"_

_She turns her back on him and begins to walk away, but he advances towards her._

_Hannah, who had already reached the door of our open, two-floor penthouse apartment, whirls around so fast, her hair whips into her face, sticking to her lip gloss. _

_In that instant, I noticed something shiny on the lapel of her green fitted designer jacket. A shiny pendant, with something etched into it..?_

_She was to far away for me to tell._

_Alicia is a big girl now; she doesn't need me."_

_I don't remember ever depending on her anyway. Maybe during the first nine months of my existence. But beyond that.. _Ehhhh_._

"_And there is no baby, not anymore."_

_A collective gasp of horror whooshes out from my dad and I in perfect unison. _

"_What?!" I screech, surprising even myself, gripping the fabric of the table cloth so hard the bone shines through my skin as if it had been eaten away by her words._

_My little brother or sister. Dead before we could even think of names for him/her._

_The grief of this hits me so hard I fall back into the chair, tears instantly gathering behind my eyes._

_I thought it would be us against the world. Or at least, against Hannah._

_My question goes unanswered._

"_You.. You got rid of our _baby_?" Dad says, incredulously._

_Hannah's stance remains stiff as a board, but her eyes temporarily shift away. When they return, they are as icy as before, if not more. _

"_Goodbye." She spins around and leaves, the door slamming behind her. My dad crumbles to the ground, and after a moment of the deadest silence I've ever experienced, I come to my senses and rush to his aide._

"_Dad.." Tears are silently slipping from his eyes, and I'm surprised to feel wetness on my own checks. His face flashes from horror to grief and back. Not knowing what else to do, I stand and, fueled by raw anger and my own brand of grief, I run after her._

"_Hannah! _HANNAH!" _I run through the living room, knocking over a expensive vase my dad had brought Hannah for mothers day that had been adorned by the door. I slam the door open so hard the walls shake, and a picture frame lands softly on the carpet._

_I march from the apartment into the hall, and watch Hannah step into the elevator. I stand there, not knowing what to do. She sees me, but she doesn't. She never has. Her eyes avoid me and she stares into the ground. _

_The rage rushes out of me as fast as it entered me. _

"_Hannah.."_

_No reaction._

"_He needs you, Hannah…. Mom..?"_

_She finally lifts her eyes, and they burrow deep into my own, completely unreadable._

_Its not enough to make her come back. I knew that even before I had said it._

_She places her hand on her belly, and looks back up at me. Then the elevator doors close, and the last thing I see of her is the shiny pendent she wore on the lapel of her jacket. But this time I'm close enough to see it, to take in its details. It's a fang, buried into the surface of a full moon. It contradicts everything I know about Hannah's fashion sense, and the gold stands out on the green like a lone white star in the black night sky._

_With a gentle _ding_, the elevator begins its long descent. _

"_Fine!" I yell after her, infuriated and grieving all at once again. Angry at the face that she has the audacity, the GALL, to feel as though SHE'S too good for US. "We don't need you anyway! Leave, LEAVE! I hope I never see you again!"_

_I continue to yell after her, even when I know she is farther away than my voice could ever reach._

***

A/N: I have nothing to say. I am ashamed of myself. I can only say that it wont happen again.. Not that you'll believe me. Life has been tough lately.. Sigh…

~Yonnabelle


	14. Death, vampires, and the Devil himself

Love Like This

Ch 14: Death, vampires, and the Devil himself.

I blink at myself in the mirror. Rubbing and pinching at my cheeks, to bring some kinda of color to my skin. Lack of sleep and an abundance of nerves had left me looking crazy haggard. I apply makeup (stolen from Em) twice before I get it even _close _to being 'right'. I pull on a pair of expensive skinny jeans I only wore twice back when we still had money, a simple white shirt, and a black vest over it.

I look like a penguin. A chauffer. A panda. A zebra. A skunk. Who wants to look like a _skunk?_

I am about to pull _everything _off and just hit the reset button when someone knocks and I open the door.

Seth.

"Yeah?"

"Jacob said-- Wow. You look nice."

I try to give him a smile. It comes out more of a half scowl than anything else. "Not too soccer ball, pirate flag-ish?"

"Not at al- Well, maybe a little Pirate Flag-ish. In a good way though, of course. Say 'Aargh'."

"Aar-- Wait, we're easily distracted. What did Jacob say?"

"Oh. To come down. It's time to G-O."

I sigh. The moment of truth.

"Okay, I'm coming."

I turn self consciously back to the mirror and flip an annoying piece of hair back that keeps managing to attempt to sabotage my efforts.

"Don't change a thing. You look great."

I smile at him, and he smiles back. His eyes linger a bit too long, and I look away to avoid awkwardness, pretending to look for something that doesn't exist. He goes downstairs, and I take one last look at myself before following.

_Cute and cuddly, kid, I _tell myself. _Cute and cuddly. _

_----_

Outside of Jacobs house for the first time, I grip his hand, slightly (okay _insanely_) nervous.

"So this is it, huh?" I croak. "This is the very time and place that I will meet both your father, AND your older sister."

"Yup."

I gulp, and Jacob squeezes my hand, trying to comfort me. Of course it works. The tension in my neck drains away just as my heart accelerates to the rate of an African drum.

_I could face death, vampires, and the Devil himself holding this hand_, I think.

"One last thing; she doesn't know about the whole werewolf thing." 

"Wow really? Ha. What are you, a ninja?"

He laughs. "You ready?"

I squeeze his hand in mine, and a warm sensation flows through me. "Yup."

Smiling up at him, I feel my heart warm and my cheeks flush, like something in a cheesy paperback romance novel. He smiles back, and gazing down at me, his eyes melt, a warm and smoldering brown, like hot chocolate. Yum…

"What an inappropriate moment for you to be putting the moves on me."

"'The moves'?" Jacob says, laughs and kisses my forehead, holding me there. My toes curl up in my flats.

I rock slightly.

(Okay, so the proper word is actually 'swoon', but lets pretend, for the sake of my dignity, that I had a sharp pebble underfoot, digging into my arch, and I shift to ease the uncomfort. No need gassing up his big head with more air. And if we don't tell him, he wont know.)

"Vamanos," Jake says, pulling away and nudging me forward.

"Aye aye, Captain."

"Now that I think about it, you DO kinda look like a pirate fla-- Ow."

***

"Hello! You must be Alicia! Its nice to finally be able to meet you!"

I turn to see who I assume to be Jacobs father. He wheels over to me in his wheel chair, which Em had told me about, enthusiastic and with a smile as wide as the setting sun. He is a heavyset man, with black hair and black eyes, but his smile reminds me so much of Jacob that I automatically return a goofy one back.

He holds out his and, and I take it. Feeling a little shy, and feeling like I've been a little overestimated, I shake his hand. Permanently calloused, from hard work no doubt, but soft and inviting nevertheless.

"Hi."

"Oh wow look at you! Gorgeous. Just gorgeous.." he turns to Jake, "I'm proud of you son!"

Jacob scratches at his head, smiling halfheartedly, not doubt ruthlessly embarrassed.

After a few minutes of polite conversation and a tour around the house, we finally settle in the living room in front of the TV.

"Where's Rach, Dad?"

"Embry went to fetch her from the airport, they'll be arriving in no time-"

The door swings open. "Dad?"

"Rachael!"

Jacob and I follow Billy single file through the house and to the door. There, a long slender girl with pretty, brown wavy hair and high cheekbones. She is so beautiful, my breath catches a little in my chest. She is smiling huge, and she bends down to grab Billy up in a tight embrace.

Its only then that I notice a girl, my height, with light gray eyes and deep black hair standing behind her. She is pretty, but the first thing I notice about her is her timid stance and smile. There is something very familiar about her…

"Jake!" Without even seeing me, Rachael switches from Billy to Jake, pulling him into a warm embrace and then fuzzing up his hair with the palm of her hand. STILL, without seeing me, she turns to the timid girl with a grandiose gesture and goes, "And this, gentlemen, is the lady of the hour! You're surprise; genius and future sister in law.. Anna!"

Behind Jacob, my jaw unhinges and drops so fast and hard that my mouth makes an audible pop, and everyone turns towards me.

Rachael's eyes widen, and so does Anna-the-surprise's.

The silence stretches. This again? _Really?_

Clearing my throat, I go, "Uh. Hi, Rachael. I'm Alicia, Jacobs, um…"

"My girlfriend." Jacob finishes, to my great relief. "Hi, Anna. I'm sorry, but the position has already been filled."

***

All throughout dinner, which had to have been the most _uncomfortable _thing I've EVER experienced, everyone keeps sending me furtive glances across the table. A mixture of worry, amusement, and disappointment aimed at me in one, blaring beam.

Everyone, that is, except Rachael.

At first, she makes it a point to act as though I don't exist. I mean, come on. She asks for the peas. I am the absolute CLOSEST to the peas. But who does she ask? Anna. Who pretends to be naïve to what's going on and impolitely reaches over me so she can 'beat' me at getting the peas.

I lie not; it took about every ounce of self restraint in me to not palm myself. Or her.

How stupid.

After Rachael basically hands out Anna-the-competent's resume, and therefore should have nothing further to say (since that's all she'd been talking about anyway), Billy turns the subject onto me, asking how I like Forks and La push. While I give my generic version of an answer, I swear, not only is it the first time since we sat down that Rachael gives me more than a passing glance, but she shoots bullets at me from her eyes.

Sniper bullets.

I glance at Jacob, to my left. He just looks as uncomfortable as I feel. I think he's slightly afraid of his sister. Billy, at the far left and at the head of the table, looks as though he is going to LOL any minute, waaay too amused. Me? I was beginning to be a little less concerned about impressing her, and a lot more annoyed at the show that was being put on.

Instead of charting unknown territories though, I focus on my steak: Medium done. My favorite.

But as the time clicks _slooowly _past, while stiff banter is tossed tensely across the room from person to person and Rachael continues shooting me in vital organs with sniper bullets, I begin to grow tired of her and Anna's 'past me the…' antics. I mean, it wasn't MY fault Rachael's matchmaking plan failed miserably; its not MY fault that Jacob isn't even remotely interested in hearing about Anna's genius medical report, or her literary skills, and when asked his opinion goes, "Huh? Oh, yeah. That's nice." three times in a row. Well, maybe the first two DO have something to do with me. But the third? That's definitely because it was all just _boring._

By the time dessert comes around, a tick the size of Washington itself has somehow worked it's way into my head, I'm so irritated.

"Ah, Dad. This is delicious. EVERYTHING was." Rachael takes another spoonful of strawberry smothered cheesecake, and digs in, her eyes rolling up slightly in delight.

At this point, I am just WAITING for it.

"Who made this? I must thank the chef personally myself."

She sure does have a knack for the dramatic.

"Well," Billy smirks, and sneaks a glance at me. At least I know I have at least one ally. Jacob, on the other hand, is floating around somewhere in no man's land. "Actually, this was all prepared by Alicia here, along with Emily. Now I see we'll be having _two _cooks around here. We are so fortunate."

Notice how he points out that Rachael, herself, did not exactly posses the skills of a master chef.

"But since Emily is so busy with the boys, I don't see why we cant borrow Alicia's services every now and then, right Jake?"

Jake, who is finally drawn out the mist, smirks and goes, "Yeah. Using Alicia's services. I don't mind that one bit."

And from the look on his face, _everyone _in that room knows that he is thinking of things other than what he should. I go red down to my toes. Really though, Jake? _Really? _I struggle to make a quick recovery.

"Oh.." Rachael goes, a little thrown off her rocker. "Well.. Anything Emily makes will be delicious anyway."

Is she _serious? _I mean, how _old _are we here?

"Hey, Anna, can you pass me the Cool-"

My fingers are wrap around the Cool Whip so tight, the bones shine clear through under my skin. Anna's hand had shot out, too. But she was too late. Defeated, she sinks back into her seat.

"HERE Rachael," I go, unable to hold back my festering temper any longer. "You cant have pie without Cool Hwip."

"….What did you say?"

"Cool Hwip," I say, totally nonchalant.

"You mean Cool Whip."

"That's what I said, Cool Hwip."

She, the literature major, narrows her eyes at me.

"Coooool Whiiiiip," she goes slowly, making sure to enunciate.

"Coooool Hwiiiiip," I go, narrowing my eyes back.

Jacob, having had just watched Family Guy with me the night before, lets out a snort of laughter from his chair.

"You're saying it wrong."

"What do you mean? I'm just saying it. Cool Hwip. You put Cool Hwip on pie. Pie taste better with Cool Hwip. Now, would you like one dollop, or two?"

Rachael looks at me and blinks. Anna the mirror does the same.

After a full second, Jacob finally cant stand it anymore and busts his guts laughing so loud, it fills up the room. And Billy is only a half a second or so behind.

I sit back.

There's nothing more satisfying than comedic relief. Nothing.

_Well, Rachael, _I think. _It seems you have found yourself a worthy adversary._

_*********_

"Who is that Anna girl, anyway? Genius? Child prodigy? Skipping three grades and getting into college early just makes you a _nerd_. And did you see the way she followed Rachael around? I mean, if she would have stopped too suddenly Anna's head would have plunged right up her--" 

Jacob claps his hand over my mouth, laughing. "That's enough, Alicia. Don't let her get you so fired up."

"But-"

"Shush."

"Jake-"

He smothers my mouth with a kiss.

_Rachael? Rachael, _who?

***

(A/N: So. That's it. -grits teeth waiting for the inevitable disappointment- Please don't throw stones at me. I'm going through kind of an angst phase, and I guess its hard for me to keep that outta my head. It will come in good use soon enough though ^-^ The next chapter, which will be out soon, I think I'm going to call it.. 'Nemesis.' I guess that clues you in a bit on the content of that.. Then I will get back to the main plot. Cant let too many side stories distract from that, but to me that's the beauty of writing. The heart, the soul, the fun of it.

Cheerio.

~Yonnabelle

PS: Beta anyone? Lawd knows I need one.)

DISCLAIMER: Credits go to Family Guy, and Stephenie Meyer. Except Alicia; she's ALL mine :D


	15. Temporarily united a common interest

Love Like This

Ch 15: Temporarily united under a common interest

"Hey Jake?" I say. We are sitting on a wasted tree trunk at the beach; at the place where the water meets the sand. What I have come to recognize as our 'special' (using finger quotes) place. Our hands are intertwined, and his hair follows the pattern of the air around us, dancing a unique dance; one composed just for me, I think.

The sun peeks at us from behind the clouds; it's a day that Washingtonians would consider a 'good' day. While _normal _people, like me, myself and I, just saw it as cloudy.

"Yes?" He picks up my hand and kisses my skin, sending delightful pricks up and down my left arm.

"I had a dream the other night."

"Mmmhmm.." He kisses up and down my arm, and I lose total track of what I was _JUST _talking about. He stops and looks up at me, still holding my hand.

"Sorry. I forgot." He drops it.

I fight to remember what I was talking about.

"_The dream.." _Jacob prods.

"Oh yes! The dream. Well, actually, it was more of a memory.."

I share with him my dreamory, and when I am done, he just looks at me, something in his eyes I can't recognize. "Hannah.. She's messed up isn't she?"

"Yeah.."

"You've been through too much without me," he says, kissing me on the forehead.

My heart flutters in my chest, lifting up in my chest as if it has wings. "You're like Red Bull."

"What?"

He looks at me funny, and I realize that was _totally _random.

"Um. Nothing."

"About the pendant.." He continues as if I haven't said anything out of the ordinary, "I have my own ideas. But do you think it has something to do with everything?"

I nod my head. "Yeah. What do you think?"

"To me, is sounds like some kinda of cult. Blood suckers teamed up with Werewolf haters--"

"No. Its not that. It cant be that."

"What do you mean?"

"It would be too much of a coincidence. Me moving here? Meeting you, who just _happens _to be a were? I dunno. All this time, it hasn't been any of you they've stalked, its been me. They aren't after you, Jake, they've been after _me. _I mean, there is no doubt in my mind that Hannah has been dabbling into the supernatural here and there; I mean, she has to have been way before we moved here, but this..? No. But what could they want? It has to be more than a bedtime snack... The pendant.. It's a guise. I am sure of it."

I don't know _why _I am so sure, but I am.

"Look at how stubborn you are. The firm set of that jaw can break rocks. But we can't rule anything out. Not yet. Lets walk."

He pulls me up with him and hand in hand, we stroll down First Beach. I peek at Jacob, and he is lost in thought, his beautiful brow wrinkled, his eyes dark with thought. I reach out and touch it, smoothing it with my hands. He looks down at me, and I smile.

"How about we forget about all of this for a bit. We should go out to dinner. Just you and I, on our first real date," I say tentatively.

I look up at him, hopeful.

He smiles back, finally, his eyes twinkling again. "Sounds good. Lets go in the water."

"_NO WAY."_

"Why not?"

"I'm not properly.. equipped." I look down at myself.

"Is that right?"

"YES, that's right."

He grins.

"Now don't you.. Jake.." I say, backing slowly away from him. "Jacob. Come _on_. Have a heart." I hold my hands out in front of me, and he approaches me like a lion on the prowl, trying to look totally innocent, but failing miserably.

"What? I'm not doing anything. Give me a hug." He gives me that half smile, and I almost buckle under the weight of it.

_The devil tempted Jesus, too._

"Oh come on." I look behind me, to be sure that I don't step on any outrageously sharp shells, or trip on a random piece of driftwood. "It is _so _obvious that you are up to no good and I don't want you near me-- GAH!"

He moves so fast I don't even see him, and before I know it I am being hefted over his shoulder like an 114 pound sack of potatoes.

"Put me down this.. _Wooo_!"

He holds me up in the air, grinning up at me, a glint of pure evil in his eyes.

"Hold your breath."

"No Jake please don't--"

"One, two--"

I suck in a huge gulp of air--

"Three."

He crashes with me down into the water, and when we come up, he is laughing hysterically at my face, which I can only imagine to be quite the frightful sight.

"How _evil_." I begin to splash saltwater in his face and he lets me, laughing and ducking away under the water.

His laughter makes me laugh, and before I know it, we are having fun.

He disappears under the water, and I circle, my eyes narrowed and scanning the surface if the water for any sign of the offender.

_He must __**pay**_.

"Jacob Black, when I find you-- woo!"

I am being lifted up from under, and before I know it, I am on his shoulders, laughing my head off, and slapping at his. Our laughter bounces off the rocks and cliffs, and comes back to us, echoing. It is the most wonderful sound in the world.

"_Ah-HEM."_

Someone clears their throat and Jacob and I stop laughing at once, turning in to direction of the sound maker, me still on his shoulders, goofy smiles still plastered across our faces.

"You guys sure are having fun, huh?"

Its Rachael. My smile immediately drops away. She stands there with her arms wrapped around herself in her bathing suit, looking completely beautiful in the most hostile, lethal way. Anna-the-Nemesis is standing behind her, mirroring her expression.

"Yeah," I say, attempting to slither off of Jake's shoulders, who refuses to put me down. "We _were_."

"How did you know we were here?" Jake asks quickly to cover up my snarky remark, finally relenting and putting me down.

"Emily," Anna quips.

_She speaks. _

_She wasn't especially beautiful or even pretty, but she had a vulnerability to her, the kind that girls tried to mimic, that made her cute, and her super pale skin, pink at the cheeks, plain brown hair and mellow eyes just added to that. She was the complete opposite of me, I could tell already. I needed no one, this girl looked like she needed everyone. _

--

_Its only then that I notice a girl, my height, with light gray eyes and deep black hair standing behind her. She is pretty, but the first thing I notice about her is her timid stance and smile. There is something very familiar about her…_

**Bella. **

THAT'S who Anna reminded me of. With her.. Shameless vulnerability and delicate looking features.

_Ew._

To heal Jake's broken heart, and to soothe him, Rachael ends up bringing a _Bella _clone?! And not even just a Bella clown, but some weird mutation of herself and Bella; like she threw her and Bella's DNA into a blender and set it on human.

Even more reason to prickle.

"So," Rachael continues, "we decided to join you guys. To get to know each other better.."

"To get to know _you _better." Anna finishes in her stead, looking at Jacob. "We made your favorite food." She smiles, her cheeks turning a cute, lobster red.

Rachael: "Ham sandwiches"

Anna: "full of meat"

Does it matter: "each with two slices of cheese a piece. I thought we'd have a picnic."

My face twist, and for a moment, I cant force it to go back to normal.

Just how rehearsed are these girls? What kind of pep talk did Rachael give Anna before coming here?

I let out a snort of laughter, and Jake prods me with his elbow before I drop into the water and drown in a fit of giggles.

"Wow," He goes. "That was nice of you two. We were-"

"About to go out to dinner," I say.

"_But_, since you guys put in so much effort-"

"Two slices of _cheese _a piece and all-"

"It would be rude of us to um, refuse."

"Basically," I say, following Anna and Rachael's tag along action, "Thanks for the rock and the hard place-- Ow. I mean, this should be nice."

I rub at the tender spot where Jake had mercilessly prodded me once again with his elbow.

"Yeah." Jake says quickly, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the beach and out of the water with him. "Lets eat."

"Meh," I grumble, under my breath, "You guys got any towels?"

*****

"Well," I say, swinging the hand that Jacob had tightly enclosed in his own, "That was interesting."

"Yeah," Jacob agrees, "Totally."

It was late. Jake and I were walking hand in hand to Sam and Emily's, and he lead the way, in almost near darkness. After Rachael and Anna did their best to crowbar Anna, who I am starting to feel sorry for, into Jakes heart through his stomach, they left just before the sunset, luckily enough for my sanity. We stayed, hugged up, until well after it became dark. Neither one of us wanted to leave, but eventually, we had to.

"Yeah, right, space cadet. You were on planet thirteen the whole time. I'm surprised that you were even aware enough to ea-- Actually I'm not."

"Its just, when Rachael is around, and she's like _that_, I'd just rather not be around."

"What are you, afraid of her?"

"Yes. She can be pretty scary."

"Psh, I can tell by the sniper bullets she was shooting at me via her eyes all throughout.. _Ever_."

Jacob laughs, and uses our joined hands to swing me around to face him. Wrapping his arm around my waist, he pulls me close, so that our bodies are nearly completely joined from the waist down. His body warms me, both physically and well.. Physically, and I feel color rising in my face, despite the chill.

"Blushing…" Jacob says, touching his nose to mine. "Cute." He lowers his lips until they are just above mine. They brush once, twice, three times before I cant take the anticipation anymore and raise my lips to meet his. For once, I take the reigns. I kiss him sweet, oh so sweet, I cant help it. My heart is aching for him, aching to be even closer than I already am to him. Aching to love him until I cant love him anymore. A limit? Not possible.

"Jake.. I love you.." I say between kisses, "I love you… I love you.. Love you.."

"Alicia…" He whispers my name like a prayer. His hand goes around my neck, his fingers dance up my vertebrae before clutching my neck and deepening the kiss.

For a split second, I pull away to breath. "We are outside."

"I know."

"My clothes are stiff and damp, and you barely have any clothes on at all.

A smirk.

"I _know_."

_Bad boy._

He bends to kiss me again, but just before our lips touch, his head snaps up, as if he hears something.

"Jake..?"

"Something isn't right."

"Huh..?

"I said something isn't--"

Before I know what is happening, I am pushed away so fast that I fall onto the ground with a nice little, indelicate thump.

Yeah: I was totally ready for that.

"Alicia, _stay!"_

While I am catching my bearings, Jake transform into a wolf at the blink of an eye, and almost instantly afterwards, his body is slammed into the ground by some unforeseen, incredibly strong force.

He bounces back up almost instantly, then shoots off into the forest, giving chase to something.

My heart sinks into my stomach, beating like a metronome on speed, and I scoot up against a tree, not knowing what else to do. I stand, leaning against the tree, on weak legs, and scan the forest. Everything is absolutely still. The wind, it seems, had been scared into submission along with me. Nausea clenches my stomach in a death grip, and bile rises like a fever in my throat.

Jacob, _please _come back to me. Safe. _Please._

A howl rips into the night, and two more follow, from different locations. Two huge wolves fly by me; so fast, I can barely see them. One a black blur, the other a dark silver.

The pack.

_Please help him._

A smaller, sandy colored one walks up and sniffs at my face, its tongue rolling out like a huge dogs, and licking my cheek. I touch my face, and it is wet with tears I hadn't even know I shed. Fear, unlike any I've ever felt before, lodges itself into my gut. I lean over behind the tree and vomit.

Its then that the thought enters into my head, toxic, like a poison. Like venom.

_It's my fault. All my fault. _

When I get back up, my eyes are watery, the sandy wolf is looking at me silently, its head cocked to the right and his ears pushed back. Its deep eyes are alive with a personality that I can imagine wolves don't usually posses. It leans, nudging my lap with its head. I run my fingers over its fur, and it makes a short, high pitched whining sound that is, strangely enough, easily recognized as sympathetic. There is _something _strangely familiar about him.

"You are nice," I say, clearing my throat and trying to calm the quake in my voice. "Not terrifying at all.. Seth?"

The wolf nods.

"We have to get to Jake," I say, my voice raspy. I try to stand, but Seth nudges me back onto the ground.

"Seth.."

I go to stand again, unwilling to give up, and I am nudged back into the ground. This time the wind is knocked from my lungs.

"I have to see.. if he's alright, I have to help him."

I cant keep the edge of desperation out of my voice, but still; Nothing. He just stares.

"Seth _please_! Every second that passes.. What if he gets hurt!"

The answer is clear. _No_. He can't. He _wont_.

"This is all my fault. Seth please.." I begin to shake, and the tears that were streaming down my face become torrential, blurring my vision and seizing control over my body. Seth just leans over and attempts to lick away my sadness. I make one more attempt to stand, but no matter how determined I am, I cant out muscle or out speed Seth. Not when he's human. And not now. He just gives me a slight push with is head, and I'm down for the count.

I glare at Seth, but it doesn't change anything.

I feel so useless.

A few minutes tick by.

My tears slow and stop, my growing fear completely overcoming my self awareness until I feel as though I am nothing _but _fear.

Seth stands up, suddenly alert, and trots off in the direction of the fuss.

My eyes follow.

When he comes back into view, as a human, someone is leaning against him.

A fire ignites in the near distance, throwing light over the forest, casting shadows everywhere.

Including one I would recognize even if I was damn near blind.

Seth steps away.

"Jake!" I stand so fast I loose my footing, and fall to the ground. I crawl for a few feet, until I gain my footing again. I smash into his body, and he wraps his arms around me.

I weep, hugging his frame and clinging to him. He just shushes me, running his hands soothingly over my hair.

"Jacob I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry! All of this.. Its all my fault! Jacob please forgive me..! Please!"

"Alicia.."

The pain in his voice makes me step abruptly back, and I take in his whole self.

His leg…

"Your _leg_." My hands clap over my mouth, so horrified, I go numb.

"Oh this.. This is nothing. This--"

"Oh my _God_, your _leg_."

"Alicia don't overreact-"

I sink to the ground, my legs no longer able to hold me up anymore.

"Don't be this way.."

"You don't understand! I've _never _been so _terrified _in my whole life! You could have died Jake! You could have _died_! All for what? In my names sake? _IM NOT WORTHY_!"

"Don't say that…"

I am so angry at myself, so infuriated at it all. Everything. I look down at my shaking hands, and pictures of thoughts flash through my head. Almost getting eaten; being saved by Jake. My dad lying on his bedroom floor, a pool of blood underneath his head. Being kidnapped.. Numerous times. The monster who was looking for me.. Frequenting La push; putting Jacob and everyone else around in danger. .

_Putting Jacob and everyone else around in danger_.

All for my sake.

Horror passes through me.

A horror so intense, it chills me deep to my core.

"Alicia.." Jake drops beside me, and his hands touch all over me, trying to soothe wherever it may hurt.

I desperately want him to make things better; the make all the sad instances go away, all the nasty feelings disappear. Even though I know its selfish, even though I know I am no good for him, I also know that he feels he needs me. And so I let him pull me into his arms. I let him stroke my hair, and tell me how much I mean to him, and how lost he'd be without me.

I let him do all that, telling myself, its more for his good than mine. More for his ease of mind than my own.

And even as I think these things, I know that a half lie or a half truth, regardless of what one may call it, is still a plain old lie.

--

Dr Cullen fixes the last of the dressing onto Jacobs cast.

"Just let this dry, should be done in an hour or so."

"Thanks, Doc." Jacob grins, big and wide, his mind feeling nothing but joy in his drug influenced state.

"No problem. Sorry I had to break your leg again; it had begun to heal, and it set in a very off position."

"No probwem. I don't not feel a ting."

"Great vowel usage, Jake. You sure know how to use the English language to its full potential," I say from beside him. I try to crack a smile, but my attempt fails miserable. I must look constipated. I drop the act.

"Aww, 'Licia. Don't look so down on it. I really do feel gweat!"

"Yeah," I say, "I'm sure you do."

"Dontchaknow I'd do ANYTWING for you Alicia? You'll NEBER have to go through anything alone as long as I'm by eurside. I'll protect you, 'Licia. Foreber!"

"I know, Jake." I pat his hand, reassuringly. "I know."

_I _do _know, _I think. _I know it all to well. That's why I cant allow it to happen anymore. _

"I'm going to go get you some water, Okay? I'll be right back.."

I leave 'my' room and walk towards the kitchen. I stop short outside Paul and Emily's room, the sound of an angry voice halting my steps.

"You should have been there, Paul. This NEVER should have been allowed to happen. You almost got one of us _killed_--"

"I'm sorry, Sam. It was just for a minute. I got distract--"

I walk away, not wanting to hear anymore. It was almost unfair. Yeah, Paul wasn't where he needed to be. But it wasn't his fault. Not really. On a normal day, this wouldn't have happened, regardless.

In the kitchen, I open up refrigerator to get a pitcher of water, and pour Jacob a cup. When I close it, Edward is standing behind the door, his arms crossed.

I am almost not surprised.

"I may not be able to read your mind, but I am pretty well at reading people's faces, too."

"You're still on that mind reading kick of yours," I say, miserably.

"You mean to tell me you don't know yet?"

'Know what?"

"It seems everyone here is either really keen on keeping you in the dark. I'm not sure its my place to tell you."

_Yeah, join the party. _

"Whatever. I have to get this to Jake--"

"Wait."

"_What?"_

"I think you should know. Me, Carlisle.. My family, we are all vampires." 

_I snort._

"You mean to tell me, that mister elbow deep in blood, a DOCTOR for God's sake, is a vampire? Does that make sense?" I narrow my eyes at him, but he doesn't even blink. "For goodness _sake_, Edward, I don't have time for this-"

"Its true. We are what some may call.. Vegetarian vampires. We don't feed on humans. We feed on the blood of animals."

"Vegetarian.. What the _f-"_

"Proof?"

"I don't want to hear it. The day I met you, it was day time. You didn't ignite--"

"Too many movies. We don't ignite in sunlight. We.."

"You _what?"_

"Uh... We sparkle."

"You.. Sparkle?"

"…Yes."

"Do you know how retardedly funny that would be on any other day than today? Must you know how _hard _I'd laugh if I wasn't feeling completely shitty?"

He looks annoyed. "Do you want proof that I am what I say I am, or not?"

"Sure. Have a field day."

"Watch." He opens his mouth, motioning to me to move forward. I put the glass down on the counter and step closer, to get a good look into his mouth.

"Nice molars-- WOAH!"

I startle backwards.

Incisors, thin and sharp as razors, had slid from his gums. Not as though his teeth were already sharp, or they had grown from teeth he already had.

No; they just SLID FROM HIS GUMS.

"That's freaking creepy!"

"Yeah. I'm assuming you believe me now."

"As long as you don't eat me, I'm cool. But how can Carlisle.. How can he just be all up in blood like that? Isn't it.. isn't it _tempting_?"

"He's good at it. It's his gift. Like my ability to read minds."

"You can _seriously _do that?"

"Yeah. And I got a sister who can see into the future, and a brother who can influence emotions."

"Wow _really_? Do all vampires have gifts like that?"

"No. Not all of them."

"Ah. Well, this explains a lot. Like.. A lot. This is why they didn't take Jake to a regular hospital, right?

"Yeah. He heals too fast. They'd think it to be… peculiar."

"I can imagine."

"Yeah?"

"Isn't it hard, being here I mean? Aren't you guys like, mortal enemies--"

"Temporarily united under a common interest."

"Bella."

"That's right."

"Yeah, well. This has been delightful. Informing. But I really think that I should return to Jake's side-"

"You think this is all your fault."

"Huh?"

"This happening to Jacob. You think it is all your fault, don't you? You walk around with your emotions written like a mask on your face. Even though I can't read your mind--

"Why is that, anyway?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I can't read Bella's, either."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's strange.."

"You have the attention span of a child."

"I've heard that one before."

"Anyway.. Just, don't blame yourself. I don't know too much about imprinting.. But because of Bella, I do know a lot about love. And trust me.. If you love a someone, you will do anything for her. And its never a burden. Also, seeing as how I can read minds.. I know that Jacob needs you. Its not even just that he _thinks _he needs you, its that he _really _needs you, Alicia. You are his savior."

"Yeah. Right. Me. _His _savior.

"I know you don't believe me, You probably never will. But it's true."

"Thanks."

"Yeah. No problem."

I _guess Edward doesn't hate me as much as I thought he did._

(A/N: Yup. Well uh... yeah. thats all folks! Review please! I'd love you for it :D)


	16. The Stuff of Faerie Tales

Love Like This

Ch 16: The Stuff of Faerie Tales

I turn to go, but Edward reaches a hand out and he grasps my finger tips. His are hard and cool, remarkably unlike the fever of Jacobs. He drops my hand and I turn around.

"Yes?"

His mouth opens and closes, as if he is about to say something but at the last second changes his mind. Instead he says, "Give Jacob my condolences. We'll be going now."

As if on cue, Carlisle walks out of the hallway, carrying a sleek black suitcase and looking debonair. Is anything ever out of place on this man?

He gives me a nod and a smile, and pats my shoulder in passing. "Take good care of him," he says, motioning in Jacobs direction. "And let him take care of you. That's really the only way to do it."

"Yes, Doctor."

He smiles again, and a moment later, they are gone.

"Right," I say aloud to myself. "What did I come in here for again?"

"Water."

I whirl around, and Anna is standing in the entrance, leaning casually against the doorframe.

"What is it, sneak up on Alicia day? Geez.."

"I can tell by the glass with the puddle of condensation around it on the table. That's what coasters are for, you know."

"Is a little water on the table going to kill it," I say snarkily. I pick up the glass and whirl away. As an after thought, I turn back around and wipe away the water with the sleeve of my sweater. "There," I say. "Now everyone is happy." I turn my back on Anna once again and start towards the door. Alicia and Racheal were both told by Quil (the genius), that Jacob has fallen out of a tree and broken his leg in two places. No one wanted them to be exposed the the monstrosity that was my reality.

It figures.

"Alicia, wait just a moment. I want to talk to you about somethi-"

I spin on her. "LOOK, Anna the Great. I've had a really long, really horrific night… and if you don't mind, even if sleep doesn't come, I'd really like to get some kind of rest.. Or in the very least a slight moment of everyone-leave-me-the-hell-alone. I'm in no mood for even polite banter with you, and I'm sure you can imagine why. _Goodnight."_

I turn and stomp out of the kitchen, leaving behind a flabbergasted Anna.

Enough is, quite frankly, enough.

I pass a sulking Paul in the hallway, standing against the wall like a chastised child. He steps aside to let me by, avoiding my eyes like the plague. Instead, he looks down at his boots, downtrodden and guilty. My stomach clenches with the effort of trying to swallow my own guilt. I don't have the heart, nor the spirit, to comfort him.

I stop just outside of Sam and Emily's door, the murmur of quieted voices piquing my interest and stilling my progress. An unfamiliar female voice, and a deep, male voice; Sam. I hear fragments of a conversation that leak through the door: "He's completely under… too dangerous…. I'm afraid imprinting has made him foolish…"

"…is she going to leave? I…. long enough already!"

The male voice responds in a hushed tone, and even though I cant hear what exactly is being said, I know that they are talking about me.

My heart thrums away in my chest, too hard, and for a moment I feel as though I've forgotten how to breath. I fall into the wall with a small 'bap', and I hear the muffled voices completely quiet at the sound. I slip into the bathroom closing the door softly behind me, and clutching the half spilled glass of water to my chest. At the sight of it, I feel the icy sensation seeping through the thick cotton of my sweater.

"Oh, great.." I pour the remainder of the water down the sink, placing the cup on the edge of the sink. After gathering a huge wad of tissue, I scrub vigorously at the wet spot. Tissue clings to the wet material, and I rub at it harder, stupidly only making it worse. Frustration bubbles up like a geyser in me, and I slam my fist against the porcelain. The cup bounces off and shatters into a million pieces on the tile floor. I stare down at it, astonished for a full moment, until a tear, fat and heavy, lands directly in the midst of the mess.

I take a deep breath, and when I exhale, it comes out shaky.

"Are you okay in there?" Seth calls from outside the door, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah," I lie, my voice trembling and betraying me, "I'm fine.. I just.. I dropped a glass."

"Do you need help…?"

"No that's okay, I got it. Besides.. I'm not decent."

Its only half a lie. I wait until I hear his reluctant footsteps retreating before I move.

Leaning over, a lump that I cant swallow blocking my throat, I pick up the biggest, sharpest piece of glass. Not careful enough: it cuts my palm, and I let out a hiss of pain. Blood springs up like red lava; and I try to stem the blood flow wide another huge wad of tissue. I wrap and wrap and wrap the wound, but the tissue is too thin, my other arm to weak the apply the pressure necessary.

A sob breaks through my fragile hold on self control, and I am overcome by so many emotions that I loose control over my limbs; my legs cease to hold me up and I slide down the tiled wall. I use my uninjured hand to stifle my cries, but soon I am lost in myself; in the sorrow and guilt that overcomes me.

Its just too much.

In a moment, Emily is there, crouching besides me, pulling me into her arms, trying to soothe me. I am barely aware of her presence; I feel nothing but hard, stiff misery. Her small hands wrap around mine. She coddles me, ever so matronly, until I don't have the voice left to weep, or the tears left to shed.

"Oh, Alicia. Everything will be just fine. Just you wait and see. Everything will work out because it has to. It will."

* * *

I hover over Jacob around 3am, unable to sleep. my eyes barely leave him and my hand never does. His eyes flutter, and I lean closer to him. They eyes open, and when the fog clears away he gives me a warm look, his hand flipping over and closing over mine. I flinch slightly, contrary to my best efforts, and he recoils his hand and shifts to sit up. I push him back down with palm of my good hand.

"What happened, Alicia?"

"Its nothing.. Just a.. scrape-"

"Just a scrape? I can smell the blood in the air.. Let me see."

Even in his drug induced state, he is still easily able to resist me and sits up. He gently grasps my hand and flips it over, frowning.

"How did this happen? I didn't see this before."

"Its nothing like that.. I just.. I just dropped a glass. I wasn't being careful enough; Im sorry."

"Don't be.. Just be more careful." He kisses the back of my hand and smiles. "All better. See? This is why I have to be near you 24/7.. So things like this don't happen."

I stare at him and blink once, twice. His smile falls away as my eyes fill with tears, my chin wobbling with the effort to not cry. I feel so apologetic that I am burning up inside.

"Oh.. But.. What did I say?"

One tear rolls fat and unrelenting down my face, and my eyes blur. Jacob catches it with his finger before I can rub it away. His brow furrows, and his hand goes up to meet my forehead. "Alicia.. You are burning up."

I blink, but my eyes don't get any less blurry, and my head doesn't clear. "I'm fine."

"My ass.. Come here."

I crawl up onto the bed with him near his good leg, and he wraps his arm around me, stroking my hair out of my eyes and kissing my forehead. "You've had a hard day.. You should get some rest."

"Im not really tired," I lie. "But you should sleep."

"Everything will be okay, as long as you stay by my side. You know that, right? I will never let ANYTHING hurt you."

I bury my head into his shoulder and wrap my arms around his waste, and before I know it I am shuddering and crying silently as Jacob does his best to console me.

"You are so stupid, stupid.. Stop throwing yourself in front a bus for me. When you know you are getting hurt, too.. Just please, don't do it anymore-"

"Alicia.. You silly girl. You think this is because I feel responsible for you or something? Its not. Its because Im selfish, and I need to have you by my side. Because if I cant have you with me, I'll drown in my own sadness. I cant be without you. Believe me when I say that."

I don't say anything. Just sit there clinging to him. Eventually, I fall asleep.

* * *

I feel a cooling light breeze against my face; my eyes flutter but stay closed. I take in Jacobs scent first and open my eyes; he is hovering above me. His face relaxes and he smiles, and I swear to God I can _feel _love stretching between us, flexing and tugging at the corners of my mouth until I'm smiling, too. For a moment, I get lost in him; I raise my hand to meet his face, and feel the wince of pain, see the bandages and his cast out of the corner of my eye. The events of last night all come rushing back to me; my spirits, and my hand, drop.

"What is it, Alicia?"

"Ah.. Nothing." I sit up and check my cell phone for the time. It reads 11:37 am. "Its late. Have you eaten?" I began to sit up. "How is your leg-"

"Look at your hand.." He picks up my hand, tenderly. "

"Its no big deal-"

"I don't want to hear it." His eyes meet mine, and I blanch at their intensity.

"I don't want anything ever hurting you, Alicia. So be especially careful, for me."

All the blood flows back into my face at once, it makes me lightheaded. Lighthearted. And then it hurts.

It hurts because I feel exactly the same way. How do I get that point across?

* * *

I sit on the porch, holding the pendent in my hand, running my fingers over its cold surface, over and over again. It leaves the tips numb. I feel the weight on the steps shift, and look over to see Emily sitting next me to, her hair up in a knot, her yellow cleaning gloves on. I groan.

"Oh, relax. I wont heckle you into helping today. Not with that gash on you hand. How is it?"

"Not that big of a deal," I say, and its true. "It hasn't even bothered me all day." I flex my hand so show her.

"Are you sure? I mean, it was pretty big."

"Its fine. Nothing."

She looks at me with worried eyes that I can't meet. I look away.

"Alicia-"

"I'm cool, okay? Really."

"I just think this all is taking a toll on you.. You arent used to it, I know. But its not your fault. It's ALWAYS like this around here-"

"I just don't want others to get hurt on my behalf; not anymore." Why voice carries the ice in it that freezes conversations. "That's all. Can we not talk about this?"

"Okay." She smoothes my hair down, even though its useless because the wind picks it back up again. I melt; I've never experienced the type of affection that Emily provides. Hannah never even thought of loving me that way. If at all.

My heart wrenches, and tears come to my eyes. I want to sit against her shoulder, to let her comfort me. And I know that's what she is expecting. But I shouldn't. I have to pull myself together.

I stand.

"I'm going to take a walk."

"Then take someone with you.. Seth. Its dangerou-"

"Please just.. don't. Please. I'm just going for a walk around the property. Maybe to the beach. I just want to be alone with my thoughts; just for a few moments. I promise I wont go far."

Emily stands, and again I see her beauty. In the way she moves, talks, feels, her presence. I admire her.

"Okay then. I'm back to scrubbing floors. Keep your promises. Sometimes they are all we got."

* * *

"Alicia, wait."

I turn around to see Anna galloping towards me, as graceful as a mare. I sigh, frustration building up inside of me and setting my blood to a light boil.

"What do you want? I just one moment alone.. Just keep whatever you have to say to yourself. Im not interested in hearing it."

"It's important-"

"Trust me, I DOUBT that your important even holds a CANDLE to my important-"

"You want to bet?"

Her jaw sets in a way that is familiar to me. Rock breaking jaw. Fascinating, I didn't know she had it in her.

"Whatever you have to say, do me the courtesy of keeping it short, eh?"

"Okay.. Not here."

She grabs my arm and begins to tug me away; for a short person, she has a lot more strength than expected.

After a few minutes of walking through the forest on an unknown path, I tug away from her. "Isn't this far enough? Are you trying to get us lost?"

"Its just.. They have good ears."

She looks at me with eyes like this: O.O

"Uh. Okay."

"You DO know what I mean, right?"

"I GUESS-"

"I KNOW, Alicia. And I know you know, too."

Okay, now my palms are starting to sweat a bit. I resist the urge to ring them out. Just WHAT does she know? Not that.. Right? Not even Rachael knows THAT.

Can't be.

"Know.. What? I don't know what you are talking about. You sound kind of crazy-"

"About everyone here being able to shift into wolves. About Jacob Black imprinting on you. And about the vampires that are after you… and WHY they are after you. I probably know more than even you do."

"Wait.. How do you-"

"I didn't really come here for Jacob."

"You don't say."

"No, I am saying it."

...

"I came here for you. I was sent here."

For a moment, my heart stutters and I take a defensive step back. "Are you going to try to _kill _me?"

"What? NO. Not by them.. Not by the vampires. I don't even associate with the children of the night.. They are _dead_. And only bad things come from death. I am of a people of the _living_."

I study her for signs of insanity. There is something wild about her now; something free. And something vivid. Definitely insane.

"A people of the living? Like, human?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Fae."

"Hmm Fae…. As in _Faeries_?"

"Yes."

"PLEASE stop with the one word answers. You are a _faerie_? Oh my God. Now I've heard EVERYTHING. What exactly do faeries DO? Vampires have their being dead and bloodsucking.. Werewolves have their shifting and protecting.. But what about faeries? What is their role in everything?"

"Our role? We are a magical race, Alicia. We are life. We pulse it. Look.. Watch this."

Anna bends over, digging up soil from a lose patch of earth. She clutches it, holding it close to my face.

"So… you can pick up.. Dirt?"

"No. Watch."

I stare at the dirt, and for a moment, nothing happens. I'm beginning to think that Anna is just crazy when her hands began to glow a faint turquoise. I watch, enraptured, as the color intensifies. A small green stem begins to push up from beneath the soil, and in a matter of seconds, it is a full bloom wildflower.

My jaw unhinges all on its own.

"Don't be so easily impressed; that's just a child's trick. What we can do.. Its so much more beyond this."

"So wait.. Why would.. Whoever-"

"The Seelie Court-"

"The SEELIE COURT? Its REALLY called that?"

"Uh.. Yeah."

"But I though that was the stuff of.. Of-"

"Faerie tales? You know, the darkest place is right under a candle."

"I see.. But, there is something I don't understand."

Well, actually a lot of things, but I decide to stick to one thing at a time.

"What is it?" She picks out the flower and puts it in her hair behind her ear. I swear I see it move, snuggling up to her. Or I could just be going crazy.

Both, it seems, are very much possible.

"Just why, exactly, are you here?"

"To teach you."

"Teach me what?"

"The ways of our kind.."

"Not that I'm not completely.. Enraptured by this. But why would I need to know those things?"

Her and the flower both cock their heads at me, incredulous expressing painted- WAIT. How the HELL does a flower look incredulous?

I have no doubt that I'm insane now, but for the sake of entertainment..

"Alicia, haven't you been listening all this time?"

"Like the smart kid in class."

"Why, " she says, and the flower sighs her annoyance. "You are one of us, of course."

"WHAT?"

(AN: Thank you for reading :)


End file.
